When Opposites Attract
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: WIP - Harry knows Draco's bad news. Draco knows Harry's too much of a goodie-goodie. What happens when they start to care? TWENTY-SEVEN IS UP! WOO!! New Author's Notes... Again! For updates on my writing & responses to reviews, take a peek. *kisses*
1. Chapter 01: The Look

****

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I wish they were, but they're all J.K. Rowling's. Why? Because she's the lucky one who came up with this idea in the first place. Oh to be her... Cool accent... amazing books... lots of cash... 

But anyway. This is _my_ plot and storyline. Some stuff is taken from the books (mentions of things that happened... and the characters of course...) And this is a very slashy Harry/Draco fic. Enjoy. Love. Embrace. Review. :-) 

For all disclaimers, and author's notes, please read the last chapter, as I find all A/N and disclaimers annoying when repeated for every chapter. You will not find that here. Please read the Author's Notes at the end for any relevant information. Thank you!

Without further ado...

****

When Opposites Attract

by Katie of Gryffindor

****

Chapter One

The Look

Harry Potter could feel it. Someone's eyes were boring into him, unwavering in their gaze. He took his eyes off his cereal and glanced around the Great Hall, searching for the piercing eyes. Not until he reached the Slytherin table did he see someone avert their gaze quickly. 

But it couldn't be. Harry's ogler began staring at the bowl in front of them, trying act as though it wasn't them who'd been staring.

But Harry had seen the eyes on him. Even if it was only for that split-second. But it couldn't have been who Harry thought...

__

Malfoy? Harry thought, finally lowering his gaze from his arch nemesis. _Why was _Malfoy_ looking at me? Probably sneering. Yes. That's it._ Harry mentally shook himself. He was sure Malfoy was just staring at him for some inspiration for a new insult.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" Ron Weasley punched him in the shoulder, regaining Harry's attention. "If we don't get going, we're going to be late for Potions. Geez. Where was your mind?"

"Hmm? Right. Potions. Let's go then. Don't want to keep Snape waiting." Harry mumbled absently, rising to his full six-foot-tall height.

"Right." Ron grumbled. Ron stood, and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. "Bye, Ginny. Colin."

"Bye guys." Harry said vaguely as he grabbed his bag and walked toward the doors with Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, still pondering why Malfoy was staring at him. _Well, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later... Malfoy? Of all people..._

~*~*~*~  


Draco dropped his eyes quickly to avoid the searching emerald orbs that just landed on his own sapphire ones. _Damn. He saw me._ Draco mentally berated himself for staring at Potter for so damn long, and in such a public place! _You just wanted to see his eyes looking at you, you stupid prat!_ Draco scolded himself again, but this time it was for thinking about Potter in any other way but as his rival. He knew that he had to keep Potter as his enemy, otherwise he would be far too useful to Voldemort. _And we all know that's not something we want to happen... RIGHT, HORMONES?_ _I do _not_ want to have anything more than disdain for Potter. Father would hand me straight to Voldemort. No. I'm not going to help them. Either of them. Evil little shits._ Draco shook his head, knowing that he never wanted to be like Voldemort. Or his father. 

__

But Potter's just too damn hot! Draco's mind screamed at him. _NO! Must. Not. Think. Of. Potter. He's my fucking rival... Nothing else. Dammit._

~*~*~*~  


In Potions, they were starting on Truth Draughts. 

"This potion is not nearly as strong as Veritaserum. When ingested, the drinker will only respond truthfully to one question. To prevent the questioner from having the wrong question answered, the drinker must be prompted by the phrase 'Don't lie to me!'" Snape glared around at his students. "Well? The ingredients are listed in your books. What are you waiting for? An _invitation_?" Snape roared at the class, surprising them all. Neville Longbottom was so surprised he fell off his chair.

"So Harry, what was up with you at breakfast?" asked Ron, as he ground his beetles. 

"Oh. I was just thinking. No big deal," said Harry in a would-be casual tone.

"Really, Harry. You seemed like you were in another world," said Hermione. 

"I was just thinking about someone- erm... Some_thing_." said Harry, correcting himself quickly.

"Ooh!" Hermione squealed with excitement. "Who is it? Come on! Tell!" She said playfully, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"No one. Drop it, please." Harry said, praying his friends would do what he asked. For once.

They didn't.

"Who is she, Harry?" said Ron, winking. "You know we're going to find out some time! Might as well tell now and save yourself the hassle."

__

I highly doubt that. They would hassle me even more if they know who I was thinking about. Harry glanced past Hermione to the other side of the dungeon. Malfoy was sitting with his ever-present partners, Crabbe and Goyle. 

__

Shake it off, Potter, he scolded himself. _We're talking about Malfoy. Draco Fucking _Malfoy!_ Your enemy. Your sleek, elegant... STOP IT BRAIN! Let me say it again. You're thinking about Draco Fucking Malfoy. Son of one of Voldemort's biggest supporters. Snap _out_ of it!_

Harry turned to his friends. "I don't want to talk about my love life right now, thank you. Just get off my back, and let's get this bloody potion done. I don't want to be here any longer than I absolutely have to be." he finished angrily. Ron looked like he was about to respond, but Hermione silenced him with a look.

~*~*~*~  


Draco flopped down on his bed. He dropped his books on the floor and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. It had been a week since Potter had caught him staring.

__

Well, Draco. Now you've done it. Falling for the one person that could kill your whole image. Potter. Why did it have to be POTTER. Draco shook his head.

A second voice in his head came into the conversation. _Because. He's beautiful and you know it. You love this new look of his._

Draco smiled inwardly, knowing this to be true. He brought up a picture of Potter in his mind's eye. Harry Potter had grown up quite a bit since their fifth year. Now he had grown into a tall young man, his arms and legs extremely well defined because of his Quidditch training. Potter had finally gotten rid of those ruddy glasses, too. He had asked Madame Pomfrey to improve his eyesight for him. This made it much easier to see the sparkling green eyes that had been hidden for so long.

__

Shit. Draco, do you realize what's going on here? You're falling for Potter. Do you realize what could happen if you fall for Potter? The first voice in his head screamed at him.

__

Yes, said the second voice_. I could be happier than I ever have been before._ The second voice seemed to be winning the battle raging within him. He knew that things would be quite different now. Draco frowned, ever so slightly.

__

You know, since you're being such a stubborn little git, that you're going to have to fake_ hating Potter. You know that. _Draco frowned harder. _I know. But I'll have to live with that._

Draco sat up and hopped nimbly off his bed. He picked up his bag again and took out his Transfiguration homework, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts.

~*~*~*~  


Harry had decided he should get away from Ron's and Hermione's questions for a while. All week they had been badgering him, trying to get him to tell them who he was thinking about that morning at breakfast. Today, he had tried to sit with them in the common room, working on their Charms assignment together. But the couple wouldn't stop asking who it was that Harry was daydreaming about. After an hour and a half of their constant queries, Harry had had enough, and stormed out the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione looking like he had just yelled "Stupefy!" and Stunned them both. 

Now Harry was at the broom shed. He grabbed his Firebolt and started into the Quidditch stadium. When he got to the field, however, he stopped.

__

Malfoy.

Harry soundlessly mounted his broom and kicked off gently, soaring up toward the blonde boy already in the air.

~*~TBC~*~


	2. Chapter 02: The Flight

****

Chapter Two

The Flight

Draco had tried with all his might to study. Really. He had. But he couldn't stop thinking about that damned Gryffindor. He'd left the dungeons and come to the Quidditch pitch looking for some solitude.

Draco now kicked off from the ground and soared upward, letting the wind ruffle through his normally neat hair. He closed his eyes and let his new Firebolt lead him toward the heavens. He opened his eyes and did a few laps around the pitch, swooping in and out of the goal posts. Then he slowed himself and put a spell on his broom so that it hovered back and forth up and down the field.

Draco leaned back so that he was laying along his broom, staring at the stars above him. He closed his eyes once more thinking. Draco's thoughts once again turned to Potter.

__

Why him? Why Golden Boy? Draco knew, though. He had always gotten a thrill from his sparing sessions with Potter. He delighted in the look of fury and concentration in Potter's eyes.

__

Oh, those eyes...

"Whose eyes?"

Draco's eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, almost falling off his broomstick. He ran his long, pale fingers through his platinum locks before turning his broom to see who had spoken.

__

Potter.

Draco watched as Potter glided up to meet him in the air.

"Potter," he said, barely inclining his head.

"Malfoy," replied Potter, returning the gesture.

"Whose eyes?" Potter repeated.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco looked at Potter with what he hope was a reasonably rotten scowl.

By Potter's face, he had done his job. The scowl was reflected back at him.

"I was just curious who had you so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even hear me coming." Potter shook his head in mock disbelief. "Tsk, tsk. I would have thought your Seeker training had you more in tune with your surroundings."

"What and who I was thinking about is absolutely none of your business, Scarhead," said Draco, hoping he had added enough hatred into his voice. Draco looked at Potter, holding his eyes in a contemptuous stare, when-

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing here? At this time of night, no less!"

The two boys started, breaking their gaze to look down to the ground, forty feet below. Professor McGonagall was standing directly underneath them in her tartan dressing gown and fuzzy slippers. Draco couldn't quite make out her face, but he was sure she was wearing her trademark glare. "Get down here this instant!" she screamed.

As Draco and Potter touched down, McGonagall was yelling again.

"It is _far_ past curfew. I would expect two prefects such as yourselves would have the sense to be in bed already." McGonagall was quite red in the face, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

The boys flinched as she yelled once more. "Twenty points will be taken from each of your houses, and you will have detention. Mr. Malfoy, you should know that as soon as I have a chance to speak with him, Professor Snape will hear about this as well. Now both of you march yourselves back into that castle and to bed with you!" 

"Yes, Professor," the boys said in unison as they stowed their brooms in the broom shed and trudged back to the castle. As they walked, Malfoy thought to himself that this was the first time he and Potter had ever spoken in unison. It amused him.

~*~*~*~  


At breakfast the next morning, Ron and Hermione asked where Harry had disappeared to the night before.

"I went to the Quidditch pitch," was all he had a chance to say. To his relief, a rustling sound above him meant that the owls were there with the day's mail. The owls carried their packages and letters to their respective targets. Harry was surprised when a large barn owl dropped an envelope in from of him before flying off to the Owlery. Harry opened the letter and saw the all-too-familiar scrawl of Professor McGonagall. The letter announced that his detention with Malfoy would be that Friday, the twelfth at nine pm in the trophy room.

As Harry sighed, he glanced over to the Slytherin table. He watched as Malfoy folded up a letter identical to his and put it and the envelope to his side before reaching for the eggs in front of him.

"What's that all about, Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"When I got to the pitch last night, Malfoy was already there. We were about to have a row when McGonagall caught us in the air. She gave us both detention," Harry finished.

"What were you fighting about this time?" asked Ron.

"I never really got to find out. We sent a couple insults at each other, but that's all." Harry groaned. "And now I have to spend Friday night with that bastard." He hoped he sounded convincing. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but he was secretly looking forward to Friday.

Harry looked again at the blonde boy across the room. _Malfoy really isn't all that bad. Sure, he's been an ass around me for as long as I've known him... But he's...well... He's really easy on the eyes..._ Harry kept staring at Malfoy.

When Malfoy was upright, he was the same height as Harry. Malfoy, too, had the muscular build that could only come from playing Quidditch. The boy was quite good-looking. His pale skin only served to bring out the deep blue in his eyes more. His platinum blonde hair was always expertly slicked back, completing the graceful young man's appearance. As Harry watched, Malfoy smirked at something one of his housemates said. Then he looked up.

Sapphire blue eyes met emerald greens for the second time in recent weeks across the Great Hall. At first there was a reaction Harry couldn't read. Then the sapphire eyes hardened into what was unmistakably contempt.

"Harry!"

"What? Huh? What?" Harry's thoughts were wrenched back to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, you did it again," said Hermione. "You stared off into space and just stopped answering us."

"Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" Harry tried to concentrate on the conversation with his friends, but as Hermione and Ron started their usual play-bickering, Harry's thoughts strayed once more.

~*~TBC~*~


	3. Chapter 03: The Detention

****

Chapter Three

The Detention

Draco looked at his watch. 6:27. _Geez, will time hurry the hell up already?_ He tried to do some more homework, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept turning itself to what seemed to be its new favorite subject. Potter.

__

Two and a half hours. Then I'll be able to see him. Come on brain. Let's get some of this work done and out of the way before we go, huh? Draco turned back to his Charms book. He reread the same paragraph for the eighth time before tossing the book aside.

Draco shook his head. _This is ridiculous. If I don't get this done now, it won't _get_ done. _He picked up a quill and drew a clean sheet of parchment to him, hoping his hand would be inspired, but no such luck. In fact, the only thing that was being written on the page was one name.

__

"Harry Potter"

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Draco sighed. He dropped the quill, and shredded the parchment absently. He threw it in the wastebasket.

"Damn you, Potter," he said as he flopped on his bed, surrendering to his daydreams.

~*~*~*~  


Harry glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 8:06. _Well, it's almost time to go._ Harry was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach. 

__

This is silly. You're acting like a little school girl. Calm yourself. You're going to have to spend the whole damn night with that ruddy git, Malfoy. What is_ your problem?_ Harry shook himself. The problem was that no matter how many times he reminded himself that Malfoy was bad news, he was still excited to be seeing him.

Harry picked up his Divination book one more time. They were reviewing palmistry and going more in depth now. Apparently, in Harry's third year, they had only done the basics of palmistry. As Harry tossed the book onto his bed, it fell open to the page about love lines.

Harry groaned. "Oh this is _not_ helping." He settled himself onto the bed, put the book in his lap and tried to read.

~*~*~*~  


Draco looked at his watch again, for the umpteenth time. 8:29. _Finally._

"Well, I'd better get going." he said to himself.

Draco got off his bed where he had been laying for the last two hours and walked over to his mirror. He smoothed back his hair vaguely as he looked at his reflection.

"You look wonderful, dear," said his mirror.

"Yeah. I know, thanks," he replied as he strode out of the room. 

"I'll be back later," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the common room.

Draco quickened his pace as he neared the trophy room. As he approached, he saw Potter coming toward him from the other direction.

"Potter," said Draco, with what he hoped passed with disdain.

"Malfoy," replied Potter. Draco thought he saw a glimmer of something before the emerald eyes reflected his disdain.

The boys entered the trophy room together.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. As they walked in, she said "You two will be scrubbing each and every one of these trophies till they gleam."

Draco smirked. _Well, that ought to be easy. Just a wave of the wand and-_

Professor McGonagall, seeing Draco's look, continued. "This will be done manually. _No magic_. I will return in four hours' time to inspect your handiwork. 

Draco groaned. So did Potter.

Professor McGonagall handed them each a jar of polish and several rags, before leaving.

"Well," said Potter, looking around. "We'd better get started."

"Suppose so."

They walked to the opposite sides of the room and started work.

~*~*~*~  


"So, Potter, why did you refuse my friendship six years ago?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence. This caught Harry completely off-guard. They had been working for two hours now and had reached the center of the room.

"Why? Because you insulted Ron." Harry said, glancing over at Malfoy.

"Oh." Malfoy went back to polishing.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering. Life would've been quite different if we were friends, wouldn't it?" said Malfoy, looking at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"But instead," said Malfoy, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "You're best friends with that Muggle-lover, Weasel, and his Mudblood girlfr-" Malfoy never got to finish his sentence. Harry lunged at Malfoy, one fist landing square on Malfoy's jaw.

Malfoy struck back with a blow to Harry's stomach. Harry doubled over at the blow. He lifted his head and glared at Malfoy. Harry was tired of Malfoy, who he really liked for some stupid reason, badmouthing his friends. He rushed at Malfoy, who backed away and into the wall. Harry caught Malfoy's hands and held them over Malfoy's head and against the wall with one of his own hands as Harry's body slammed against Malfoy's. Being this close, Harry could smell Malfoy's cologne. But Harry was so mad that he didn't let Malfoy's scent distract him. 

Harry pulled back his free hand and swung, connecting with Malfoy's stomach. As Harry sent another fist at Malfoy, he blurted out, "I may like you, but I _won't_ let you talk about my best friends like that!"

Harry's hand hit Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy stared at Harry. "Wh-What? What did you say?"

"I _said_ you can't talk about my friends like that." Harry repeated, hoping Malfoy wasn't referring to the first part of his hasty statement.

"No, before that. Did you just say you like me?"

__

Damn, Harry thought.

Malfoy looked at Harry with amazement. There was something else in Draco's eyes. Harry wasn't quite sure, but he _thought_ he saw desire in the blue eyes boring into his own. Harry released Malfoy's hands and looked away.

"Yes." said Harry quietly. "Yes, I said I like you." Harry looked back at Malfoy, who had started walking toward Harry. Harry backed away. "What? Are you going to _mock_ me now? Wait. Let me guess. 'The Great Harry Potter has a thing for his worst enemy.' Or, how about this: 'The Boy-Who-Lived has gone soft.' Right, Malfoy?" said Harry, furiously.

"No." Malfoy whispered. He caught Harry's hands now, stopping Harry in his tracks. Harry was surprised at how warm they felt, Draco's hands, grasping his own. Malfoy reached up and brushed a few ebony-colored strands of hair off Harry's forehead, revealing the famous lightning bolt. Malfoy's fingers trailed down the jagged scar on Harry's forehead, then moved to Harry's arched eyebrow, and down his nose. Harry's breath was getting caught somewhere between his mouth and his lungs. And then Malfoy touched Harry's lips. Harry felt the warmth of Malfoy on his lips as Malfoy traced their outline slowly, lightly, with one slender finger. Then Malfoy's hand moved along Harry's jaw line and rested on his cheek.

Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes. Unable to believe what was happening. Incapable of looking away. Then Malfoy leaned in. Harry's eyes fluttered closed. Lips found lips in a soft kiss. Then Malfoy pulled away.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he reached out, grabbing the other boy's hips. As he slid his arms around Malfoy's waist, their lips collided for a second time. This time the kiss was neither brief, nor soft. Rather, it was rough. _Hungry. _Hungry for the passion they had each been dreaming about. The Passion they had been too scared to pursue. Malfoy's lips parted, his tongue flicking over Harry's lips, begging entry, which Harry willingly supplied.

As their tongues met, there was an explosion within Harry's body. Every inch of him was begging for only one thing. _Malfoy. _The boys' hands were no longer stationary. Malfoy's slid down Harry's chest, around his waist to the small of his back. Harry's hands traveled up Malfoy's back and into the platinum hair.

"Malfoy..." came the muffled groan.

The two boys remained entangled in each other's arms. Their fingers were exploring the new body underneath them. Then Harry drew back sharply.

Malfoy looked back at him, very flushed and _very_ stunned at the quick release. "What-?"

Harry backed away, holding up a hand to quiet Malfoy. Footsteps were swiftly approaching, echoing off the stone walls. "McGonagall."

"Shit," whispered Malfoy.

The boys scurried back to the rags and polish that had been forgotten in the heat of passion. They busied themselves with the trophies they had been working on prior to the fight that instigated it all.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room. "Alright, gentlemen. Pack up. I want to get to bed some time tonight. Hand me the supplies and let's go."

The two prefects closed their jars of polish, and handed them and the rags to McGonagall.

"I trust that you two can make it to your dormitories without creating a ruckus," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "I will see you both tomorrow." With that she swept off again, down the hall and out of sight.

"Well...Erm... What now?" asked Harry tentatively.

Malfoy stared at his once-enemy for a long time before answering.

"We go about our lives like we have been for the last six years," Malfoy started. "And we don't tell anyone about tonight." Malfoy said, a pleading look now in his eyes.

"Why? Are you ashamed that tonight happened?" said Harry. He was hurt and getting angry again. "You rotten-"

"No. Don't finish that," said Malfoy, putting a finger on Harry's lips. "No. I'm not ashamed at all. I just want this to be _ours._ Only ours." Malfoy pulled Harry to him and kissed him again.

Harry pulled away after a while. "Malfoy, this is going to be hard. Seeing you. Every day. Knowing what happened tonight. Knowing how much I want more. I- I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up that front." Harry sighed. He hated that he would have to lie to Ron and Hermione.

"Here. Let me give you something that should tide you over for a while." Malfoy backed Harry against the wall. Then he kissed Harry again, making Harry feel that explosive feeling. _I guess I could be able to deal without this for a little while, if I _have_ to..._ Then Malfoy's tongue touched his again, and Harry lost his thought processes completely.

~*~TBC~*~


	4. Chapter 04: The Declaration

****

Chapter Four

The Declaration

Draco sat straight up in bed as his alarm blasted away in his ear. He turned the alarm off and wandered over to his wardrobe for his clothes before heading to the dormitory shower.

__

Well, Draco. Now you've done it, he thought as the water slid down his chest._ You and Potter. You were just _dying_ to hand yourself over to good ol' Voldie, weren't you? You and _Potter._ Damn. But he is quite nice to look at. I'll give you that. And that kiss... well, _those_ kisses, really..._

Draco smiled. It was a very odd feeling indeed. Smiling, that is. He caught himself doing that a lot since his detention with Pot- erm. _Harry. _Draco had gotten a note from Harry two days after their detention...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M-

I couldn't help myself. I had to write to you. I can't stop thinking about you. I think we need to talk about... THINGS. As soon as possible. (without being too obvious) Write back with your thoughts. Miss you.

-H

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco smiled again, thinking of the letter. He sent a note back later in the day so he didn't raise suspicion in his housemates. Draco and Harry had agreed to meet that same night in the library.

- - - - -

__

Draco sat in the library, and looked at his watch one more time. 12:00. Exactly. Where is Potter?_ He looked up at the door again when he felt lips on his. He returned the kiss, confused._

Then Potter's head appeared, floating in midair.

Draco caught himself before he cried out in surprise. He watched as Harry slid the invisibility cloak off the rest of his body and dropped it on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco whispered angrily. "I nearly had a fucking heart attack! For Merlin's sake!" Draco shook his head. "So we need to talk about things_ huh? What's on your mind?"_

"You," said Potter, grinning. Draco could feel his knees getting weak. I can't handle that smile of his! Thank Merlin I'm sitting!

__

"Really?" Draco said slyly, arching an eyebrow.

"Hell yes," said Potter. He pulled Draco to him and kissed him again. 

"Potter..." Draco moaned around the extra tongue that had just entered his mouth. His hands pulled Potter closer, his arms wrapping around the other boy tightly. The energy flowing between them and around them was almost unbearable. After a long time, Draco pulled back with a final kiss.

"We're not getting much talking done, Pot-" Draco stopped talking as Harry's finger touched his lips.

"Harry," said Potter.

"What?"

"Please. Call me Harry. 'Potter' sounds so..." Pott-Harry stopped. 

"What? What does is sound like?" Draco asked.

"It sounds like you're mad at me." Harry said finally. "Like you're about to start a row with me or insult my friends or something." He looked down at the floor sadly.

"Geez, Po- er. Harry. Sorry. Don't you know I care about you more than that?" Draco shook his head. He reached out a finger and lifted Harry's chin so Harry was looking at him again. "Please. Don't be upset. I was only calling you 'Potter' because I didn't want to assume we were on a first-name basis. When we're by ourselves, I'll call you Harry. And you call me Draco. Alright?"

A smile spread across Harry's face. "Of course. Draco."

- - - - -

Draco smiled again as he stepped out of the shower. He still couldn't believe that Harry was so touchy about being addressed as "Potter."

As he got dressed, Draco reminded himself that he would probably scare the wits out of the other Slytherins if they saw him smiling like this. Draco plastered on the trademark Malfoy sneer and left his room, fully dressed and ready to start his day.

~*~*~*~  


Harry plopped himself in one of the squashy chairs next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He pulled out his _Monster Book of Monsters_, but instead of doing his work, which he _had_ intended on doing, his mind kept wandering to Draco.

__

Come on, Harry. You have to get some kind of work done. You can't go thinking about your boyfriend all night.

BOYFRIEND?!?

Harry couldn't believe it. He was in a very happy little relationship. With a _boy_. With Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry realized that he really liked that idea. He was Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend. _But what are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?_

Harry sighed.

"What was that for?"

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione walking over to him, hand-in-hand. _Well speak of the devils. _

"Yeah, what are you huffing about?" asked Ron, as they sat in two armchairs near Harry's.

"Oh, just trying to decide what to do my assignment on for Hagrid. I can't decide between centaurs and merpeople. Thank Merlin he's only asking for twelve inches on it!" said Harry.

"Oh I've had that finished for _ages_, Harry. You had better hurry up. It's due next Tuesday." said Hermione, shaking her head. "I did yetis." she finished proudly.

"You did what-ies?" Ron asked. He and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Honestly! Don't you two _ever_ read?" Hermione said, exasperated. "They're hairy creatures that live in the Himalayas. Most Muggles think there's only one, but-"

" 'Mione! Stop. Save us the lecture," cried Harry as Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's head and put his hand over her mouth. Hermione tried to struggle, but that only made Ron squeeze tighter. She settled for glaring at the boys and crossing her arms in a huff. 

"I'm doing my paper on gnomes. It should be pretty easy as about a hundred live in my garden at home." said Ron. He glanced down at Hermione, seemingly assessing whether it was safe to uncover her mouth. Apparently, he thought it was as he slowly removed his hand.

Hermione glared again at her boyfriend, still sitting stiffly in her chair.

"Oh come here," said Ron, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I just wasn't up for another lecture today. I had enough between History of Magic, and Double Transfiguration. Forgive me? Please?" Ron put on his sad-puppy face, obviously hoping to get back in Hermione's good graces.

"Oh, you play dirty, Weasley," she said, elbowing Ron lightly. "You know I can't resist that face." Hermione stuck out her tongue before turning her back to him and snuggling into his chest.

"So, Harry. Who's this girl you keep sneaking off to see?" said Ron suddenly.

"Wh-? Huh?" Harry was surprised at the sudden topic change.

"I hear you leave," said Ron, smirking. "What, do you think I'm thick or something? You've snuck out at lease three times in the last two weeks."

"I believe," said Harry, blushing, "that is _my_ business. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you by now, wouldn't I?" He glared at the couple.

"But-"

"No. Just drop it. I'm still trying to get over the shock of being in a relationship myself. I don't need the two of you badgering me about who I'm seeing." With that, Harry stood, strode over to the portrait hole, and stormed out of the common room.

~*~*~*~  


Draco was in the library when the owl found him. Crabbe and Goyle had begged him for help on their History of Magic essays. Draco was startled by the owl's visit. Madame Pince was nearby tutting to herself and looking daggers at Draco.

He picked up the letter and read through it quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D-

I need you. Now. Astronomy Tower. PLEASE.

-H

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco looked up from the hastily written note. He glanced at his friends.

"I need to go," said Draco.

Crabbe snorted. "Off to see your secret girlfriend, Draco?"

"Time for a little afternoon snogging, eh, Draco." Goyle winked knowingly.

"Sod off. I have to go," said Draco. He picked up his bag, and stuffed his books in quickly. "I'll see you two dunderheads later."

With that, he rushed out of the library and up through the castle to the Astronomy Tower. Ten minutes later, huffing and quite out of breath, Draco arrived at the steps leading to the tower. He stopped to catch his breath before climbing the last winding staircase. When he emerged, he looked around and saw Harry. 

Harry was sitting in the shadows, curled in a ball. He looked a mess. And if Draco was not mistaken, Harry was trying hard not to cry.

"Oh, Harry," Draco breathed. Draco dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend and wrapped his around Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I just needed you. Ron and 'Mione were hounding me again," said Harry finally. The tears that he'd tried fight while waiting for Draco began streaming down his cheeks. "I hate lying to them, Draco. I hate it. I love you and I keep us a secret just like you asked me that first night. But this is killing me." Harry stopped talking. He started sobbing into Draco's chest.

Draco pulled Harry closer. His mind was reeling. _Did he just say he loves me? Oh my God! _But Draco decided to leave that untouched for the moment and get to the thing that was hurting his boyfriend so much. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here," said Harry shakily.

"I am," said Draco, stroking Harry's hair. "I'm not going anywhere." Draco thought over things for a second. Then he pulled back from Harry and lifted Harry's chin with a finger. Harry wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me," said Draco, half-demanding, half-pleading. "Please?" Harry raised his eyes to look at Draco.

"Harry. I love you." Draco kissed Harry softly. "I _love_ you. That will never change. I promise you that."

Harry's reddened eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You what?" His crying had stopped completely at the sound of those words.

Draco held Harry's gaze. "I love you," he repeated.

"Wow."

"Well that's usually not the response a guy looks for when he tells someone he loves him for the first time ever. But we can skip that. You've said you love me once already tonight." Harry's eyes got even wider.

"I did?" whispered Harry. Draco realized that Harry hadn't even known he said it. Draco nodded.

"But that's not what's bothering you," Draco said quietly. "What can I do to make things okay?"

"Love is good." Harry smiled. Draco could feel himself getting lost in that face. He pulled himself back together. 

"You want to tell them, don't you." He looked at Harry. "That would make things with you and Weasley and Granger better, wouldn't it?"

"But you said you wanted this to be only ours," said Harry, stunned.

"Do you want to know why I don't want news of us to get around?" Draco said slowly, looking away from the tear-stained face. _This is going to be hard, Draco. You know it. You've got to tell him a lot of stuff that he really shouldn't know. But he has to understand._ Draco looked back at Harry. 

Harry nodded, confused.

"You're not going to like much of this. Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I would like to know, yes." Harry looked at Draco, worried.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." Draco took a deep breathe. "Well first things first, my father _is_ a Death Eater. But I'm sure you figured that one out already." Harry nodded silently. "And I'm sure you also know that Voldemort considers Father to be one of the most trustworthy of them." Another nod. "Well contrary to popular belief, I have _no_ desire to be like them. I didn't want to have anything in my life that would somehow help them. And the biggest thing that Voldemort and his supporters want is you, Harry. For the longest time, I've pushed aside my feelings toward you. It started out that I just wanted to be your friend, but then I just enjoyed all our stupid fights so much... I realized that I really wanted more than just friendship. But I knew that if it did happen, if we did get together, that would be the one thing that would make Voldemort want me on his side for sure. I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to be the reason for any of your pain." Draco sighed as tears threatened to come. "But then we got that detention together. And you said you liked me. It was all my dreams coming true. I had never thought that you would ever say anything kind to me at all, let alone _like_ me. And now. Tonight. We've both let it out in the open. We've said the 'I love you's. This is what I feared the most. Because my love for you will probably be the death of both of us." Draco couldn't continue. Now he was the one sobbing. He let go of Harry and turned away. But Harry followed him. Now it was Harry's turn to wrap his arms around Draco. Harry picked Draco's chin up now, and it was Draco who averted his eyes.

"Draco, look at me." Harry leaned to look for Draco's downcast eyes. "Please?" Draco finally looked up, his face now just as tear-stained as Harry's.

"Draco. I love you." Harry said. "And I'm not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not." 

At that, Draco snorted. "Well, what if I don't want you anymore?" he said teasingly, through more tears.

"Too fucking bad."

At that answer, Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck. Harry slid his arms around Draco's waist. The two boys stayed like that for ages. They were both crying again. But it wasn't crying in pain. It was crying in joy. They were in love. They knew it. And they were happy. 

__

At least for now you're happy. Draco's mind told him. _But what happens when something goes wrong. _Draco pondered that for a minute. _I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. But for now, I'm just going to be happy because I'm with the man I love._

~*~TBC~*~


	5. Chapter 05: The Truth

****

Chapter 5

The Truth

The two boys had settled themselves in each others' arms. They sat on the tower, watching the sun set to their left. Then they watched the moon and stars rise from their right. They had been sitting together for hours, not caring about anything except being with each other. Then-

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Erm. Do-" Draco stopped. "Do Ron and Hermione know that you like guys?" Draco finished quietly.

Harry hesitated. "Er, no." Harry turned to look at Draco. "Do any of your friends know?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "Geez... This will be quite interesting. We'll both be coming out of the closet. _Plus_, there's the added bonus of us being in love with _each other._ Shit."

Harry sat back against Draco, pondering the looks on Ron's and Hermione's face would be when he told them he was gay. Then when he told them he was with Draco. His worry seemed to be nothing compared to Draco, though. Draco's face had gotten paler than he'd ever seen it. Harry decided that Draco needed a little play time to take his mind off the whole _outing_ issue. Harry, seeing his chance, pushed Draco onto his back and pounced. 

"Hey!" Draco said in mock indignation. "What was that for?"

"Because," said Harry. "It makes it much easier to do _this_!" Harry was now straddling Draco's hips, and pinning his hands to the floor over his head. Draco couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Which, of course, he didn't.

"Now what shall I do now that I have the Great Draco Malfoy trapped beneath me. Hmm..." said Harry playfully. "What to do? What to do..."

Draco was now wriggling under Harry. He freed himself _just_ enough to be capable of movement. "Oh no, Mister Potter! _Please_! Don't hurt me!" Draco said, grinning up at Harry.

Harry smirked back. "And what if that's my _evil_ plan, hmm? What then?"

At that, Draco threw all his effort into turning over. He managed to throw Harry off him, and onto his back, and now it was _Draco_ that had _Harry_ pinned. "I do that!" Draco cried in triumph. " And then. I do _this_," he said as he leaned down for a kiss. 

As the two boys kissed, they lost all track of time, only caring what this time was for _them._ Harry thought to himself that he was glad, in a way, that tonight had happened. It hurt like hell at the beginning, but they each fought some inner demons tonight. Harry was just happy that Draco came to him so quickly. He had been missing Draco a great deal, and it seemed Draco missed him just as much. And they had said those three little words... But then Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth, sending him the standard surge of feelings, and Harry could think no more.

~*~*~*~  


The next day being Saturday, Draco took his time getting up. Once he swung his feet over the side of his four-poster bed, he stood and stretched. His mind wandered back to the night before, in the tower. _You've told him. And he still loves you. Who knew?_ Draco sighed, grinning.

" 'Morning, Draco. What's up? Did you get your afternoon snog yesterday?" Goyle smirked. 

"Well obviously, Goyle. Look at that stupid grin on his face. You can tell. Looks to me like more than just a few kisses though." Crabbe winked at Draco. "Did she give it up? Hmm? Did she?"

"Boys. Kindly put your lolling tongues back _into_ your mouths. I will tell you when I am good and ready." Draco drawled. He grabbed robes for the day and went off to the prefects' bathroom. He knew what would be waiting for him when he arrived.

~*~*~*~  


Harry sat at the edge of the pool-sized tub, wearing a pair of red-and-gold plaid flannel boxers and a light, yellow tee-shirt. When he had arrived in the bathroom, he'd turned on all the faucets that spouted bubbles and filled the pool with a thick layer of foam and bubbles of blue, pink, green and white. Harry was now dangling his feet in the water. He looked at his watch. Draco wasn't late yet, but he was getting there.

As Harry made to look at his watch again, he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned, grinning. There was Draco. In silky green-and-silver pajamas. His hair was slightly tousled from sleep. And on his lips was the biggest grin Harry had seen on the pale face. 

Harry stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. Draco turned and put a few spells on the door, locking them in. Then he was walking forward to meet Harry. As soon as they were within reach, their arms were snaking around each other. Once they were close enough, the two pairs of lips found each other. 

Harry pulled away. "Mmm. Draco morning breathe. Now I know why they named you Draco." Harry winked. "You know, _Malfoy_, don't take this the wrong way, but..." Harry kissed him again. "You really stink." he said, green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Yeah, _Potter_?" Draco said as he moved closer to Harry, making him take a few steps backward. "Want to know what I think about you?" His eyes were alight with mischief. He was still advancing on Harry.

"Yeah, I really would," said Harry. "Tell me, _Malfoy_. What are you thoughts on my morning fragrance, hmm?"

Draco grinned. "Well, _Potter_, you're no bed of roses. In fact..." He raised an eyebrow. "I think you're all washed up." With that, Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest, leaned in for another kiss...

And shoved Harry into the bath.

__

Oh, that was low. Harry thought as he swam to the surface. _And what a retched joke, too. I thought he was better than that. Well, not to worry. I'll get him for that._

Harry surfaced to see Draco standing at the edge of the tub with his hand on his hips. Harry's breath caught as he looked at Draco. Draco had stripped down to his own boxers, green-and-silver striped to match his pajamas. Harry's eyes traveled down from the face he already knew so well to the slender neck beneath. His eyes took in the broad shoulders that were always hidden by the school robes, the well-defined chest, the tight, toned abdominal muscles. His eyes took in the silky boxers and trailed down two well-defined legs. He noticed every possible curve, and he ached to explore every one of them.

Draco saw Harry gawking at him and began to feel very shy. "Geez, Harry. It's like you've never seen a near-naked sixteen-year-old before," he teased. 

"I've never seen one like you before. It's just... Wow. Come here. Must. Touch. Pretty. Body." Harry teased back, trying to get his hands on Draco. And not to just touch him...

Draco moved to the very edge of the pool and squatted down. Harry came to meet him. At the edge of the pool, Harry stood, reaching to run his fingers through the already messy platinum blonde hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco...

And pulled him down and into the pool with him. 

Harry roared with laughter as Draco surfaced, sputtering.

"Why you-!" Draco was going to say something, but the thought left his mind completely as he witnessed Harry climb out of the pool and peel off his drenched shirt. Draco's eyes were now flying across the contours of Harry's chest and stomach.

"Oh, bloody _hell,_ Harry! I thought you said you had never seen a beautiful body before." Harry could tell by the way Draco was gawping at him that Draco was stopping himself from doing something irrational, like nibble on every inch of his body. All Draco could manage was to stammer "You're a ruddy liar. You've gotten to see the perfect body your whole damn life."

Harry climbed back into the pool, shaking his head. "I like the body I see in front of me _much_ better." Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him. For a good hour or so, the two boys couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Finally, Draco tore his lips away from Harry's, eliciting a whine.

"Don't worry, I'll make this worth it." Draco smiled seductively.

"Um. Oh-Okay." Harry looked back at Draco, suddenly getting extremely nervous.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" asked Draco, feeling Harry's muscles tense under his fingers.

"Er. No, I mean YES. I trust you. But-" Harry lowered his gaze. "That's not what I'm worried about," he said quietly.

Harry could see the wave of comprehension wash over Draco. Then all Harry saw was confusion and surprise. "You're not-? Are you-? No. You're- a virgin?" 

Harry nodded glumly to his very surprised boyfriend.

"Wait a second. All these years, you've been harboring the body of a sex god, and... Nothing?" Draco stared in disbelief. "I wasn't your first kiss, was I?" More glum nodding. "What? I was- I _am_ your first everything?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Draco. Please. This is bad enough as it is. Please stop looking at me like I'm a circus freak." Harry begged. "Look, I'm sorry I even said anything." Harry turned away from Draco and went to get out of the bath.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going, _Potter_?" asked Draco, grabbing by the waist and pulling Harry back into his chest.

"Well I figured you really didn't want to be with an amateur." Harry explained sadly, looking over his shoulder at Draco.

"Are you kidding? Were you thinking I was just playing with you when I told you last night that I love you? Love is unwavering. You don't just stop loving someone because they're a virgin. Did you think I just stopped _wanting_ you? That I stopped _loving _ you?" Draco looked sad and hurt.

"I'm sorry. I-. You-. You're probably a hell of a lot better at everything than me," said Harry, finally voicing one of his biggest fears.

"Harry, listen." Draco turned Harry around so they were facing each other again. "Harry, I have never been with someone that was anything more to me than a worthless piece of meat. I have never, _ever_ felt this way about _anyone_ before. And just because you've never been with anyone is no reason to shut you out." Draco pulled Harry toward him. "Just trust me. I won't hurt you. Ever. I can promise you that." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. This kiss was completely different from any of the others he had received from Draco. It was soft, tender, sweet. As they kissed, Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides and out of sight under the foam. A second later, Draco pulled back slightly, again smiling seductively. As he did this, he lifted Harry's boxer shorts out of the water and tossed them out of the pool. 

Harry reached down to do the same for Draco, but Draco grabbed Harry's hands, shaking his head. 

"Let me show you what you've been missing, Harry." Draco said. He looked directly into Harry's eyes and kissed his lips. Then Draco's kisses followed along Harry's jaw line. Draco kissed Harry's ear lobe and down his neck, Draco's hands wandered down Harry's chest. The blonde boy then kissed collar bone, chest, nipples and stomach. Harry looked down to see Draco take a deep breath and disappear beneath the bubbles still lingering in the tub. As Harry felt Draco's lips on his hip, he heard the door open behind him. 

Harry's eyes widened. He checked to see that Draco couldn't be seen under the water. There was still a thin layer of bubbles on the surface of the water. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he spun his head around to see who had just walked in. _Hermione. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. How am I going to explain this?_ "Hermione? What are you doing here? I thought I locked that door!" cried Harry when he found his voice again.

"You did. I know a lot of unlocking spells." said Hermione, bluntly.

"Well, don't you know that doors usually get locked for a good reason? Geez! I'm naked here!" cried Harry, gesturing at himself. He didn't want to mention the fact that his boyfriend was currently doing things to him he wanted to keep private. "Would you mind getting out now?" asked Harry, pointing to the door.

Hermione looked around at the poolside and took in the two piles of clothes laying there. "Why are there Slytherin-colored pajamas here?" she asked, her eyes landing on Draco's discarded silk pajamas. 

"Malfoy was here before. He disappeared fast. Something he had to do. Must have left them here. I'm sure he'll be back for them sometime." said Harry. _Well, I'm not really _lying_ to her. He was, and still is, here. He disappeared underwater, and _I'm_ that something he had to do. _

"Oh." Harry was relieved to see that Hermione believed him. "Well anyway. Ron and I were waiting for you to go with us to Hogsmeade. Hurry up."

"Er... I think I'll just meet yooooooou-" Harry stopped. Draco had just wrapped his mouth around Harry's erection.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione stepped closer. 

"Yeah! I'm- I'm fine. I just-" Harry looked down, making sure there were still plenty of bubbles hiding Draco from view. "I just stepped on something on the bottom of the pool or something." 

Hermione didn't quite look convinced this time, but shrugged it off. "Well if you want to meet us there...I guess we'll just go then."

Harry nodded quickly. Draco was sliding his mouth up and down on Harry's erection, and Harry was doing everything in his power to keep his voice steady. "I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at one, alright? Can I bathe in peace now?"

"Geez, I didn't know boys were so touchy about their baths. You're almost as bad as a girl!" said Hermione huffing. She turned to walk out the door.

As she was about to close the door, Harry said, " 'Mione, can you put those charms back on the door? I can't quite reach my wand. I'm not really in the mood for anyone to walk in on me again." Harry smiled weakly.

"Sure, Harry. See you later." said Hermione. Harry listened as she put the spells back on the door.

Just then, Harry felt everything go fuzzy as his orgasm peaked and he came in Draco's mouth. Seconds later, Draco emerged, drenched and grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" asked Draco, shaking the water out of his hair. He wrapped his arms around Harry, still grinning.

"That was... whoa..." Harry started. "But- Well- I was a bit distracted... Hermione came in a second ago. Sort of dampened my mood a little bit..."

"Oh shit." Draco's eyes were wide. "But I locked that door!" 

"She's been doing unlocking charms for years. She and Ron were apparently waiting for me to go to Hogsmeade with them." said Harry.

"Oh, that's right. This is one of the Hogsmeade weekends. I completely forgot. That means Crabbe and Goyle are probably looking for me." Draco looked at Harry. "We should probably leave separately. You should go first since Hermione knows you were here."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I told Hermione that you had to come back for your pajamas. So... I guess I'll see you later..."

Draco grinned. "You better believe it. You owe me, Harry." Draco winked. "And I've got to be able to have your complete attention next time we do this..." 

Draco tightened his arms around Harry as Harry tried to climb out. "Where do you think you're going, _Potter_."

"Well, I have to get dressed... I'm not running around like this all day." said Harry, gesturing to his naked body. 

"Aw, damn. Well, I guess you're right. I don't want the rest of the school seeing my boyfriend naked." Draco started to release Harry. "But you're not getting away so fast." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry returned the kiss, forgetting about everything except the boy in front of him. _Ron and Hermione can wait._

~*~*~*~  


Draco sighed as he walked back to the Slytherin common room. He had left the prefects' bathroom only a minute ago. He and Harry got _very_ caught up in each other and lost track of time again. Before they left each other though, they had a very serious conversation.

- - - - -

__

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco finished pulling on his pajama pants and turned around to face his now dry and clothed boyfriend. 

"I-. Um." Harry stopped and looked down at his still-bare feet.

"What?" Draco walked over to Harry, slipping his arms around Harry. "What's on your mind? You can tell me anything."

"I think that we should tell our friends that we're gay." came the rushed reply.

Draco looked at Harry. You know he's right. You can't keep this relationship quiet much longer. It's going to be discovered sooner or later._ Draco slowly nodded. "I agree."_

"You do?" Harry looked utterly shocked. "Really?"

"Yes," said Draco. "We should at least tell the important people before they find out on their own. It's only fair. But." Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes. "We only tell that we're into guys. Not_ who we're into. One shock at a time for them, okay?" _

Harry nodded. "You're right. Ron and Hermione are going to flip when they find out that I like guys... Let's only tell Ron and Hermione and Crabbe and Goyle, alright? I'm not really ready for the whole damn school to know."

"Definitely," said Draco, approving. "And we swear them to secrecy. Nothing about each other."

"Promise." Harry nodded again. "Now come here." Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him.

- - - - -

Draco sighed. _I have to go tell Crabbe and Goyle about me now._ They had agreed to tell today at some point. Draco knew that this was going to be a very long day. 

He finally got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He whispered, "Basilisk" and walked through the opening in the wall. Draco glanced around the room, looking for Crabbe and Goyle. He saw them by the fire, playing wizard's chess. Draco strode over to them.

"Oh hey Draco. Want to get going to Hogsmeade?" said Goyle, looking up from the chessboard. One of his knights was attacking one of Crabbe's pawns.

"Oh right. I'm going to go in my pajamas." said Draco sarcastically. "Come up to our dormitory while I change. I need to speak with you. Privately." 

The two larger boys stood up. After Draco waved at them to go first, he followed. _Well, here goes..._ he thought, bracing himself for any backlash that might come.

~*~*~*~  


Harry pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. He checked his watch. 12:58. _Just in time._ He spotted Ron's red hair first, near the back of the bar area. He made his way over to the table where the happy couple sat. As he sat down, they were discussing a paper they had to write for Transfiguration.

"Oh, hi Harry!" said Ron brightly, glad to change the subject from schoolwork. "How was your bath this morning?" Ron slid a tankard of butterbeer across the table to Harry.

"Oh. Erm. It was... interesting." said Harry finally. He didn't really want to start right in on the coming out, so he hastily tried to change the subject. "So what did you two do this morning?"

"Nothing of interest." said Hermione glancing sharply at Ron, who was obviously about to start telling Harry all about what they had done that morning. "So did Malfoy come back for his clothes?"

"Er- No. Not while I was there." said Harry. He knew that he wasn't going to be getting around this discussion. He took a sip of his butterbeer to stall so he could think of a way of phrasing this.

"I'm surprised at you, Harry." said Ron, winking. "I would have thought we would see you running around here with your _girlfriend_ on your arm. Who is it? C'mon. Tell!" 

"Um. I don't want to tell you who I'm with right now. But I do want to tell you something." said Harry. He figured now would be the best time to just let his secret out. "But you have to promise that this stays between the three of us. I don't want the whole school blabbing about this. You _have_ to promise me."

Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly. They looked at Harry. He could read curiosity in Ron's eyes and concern in Hermione's. "Promise?" he said again. "I want to hear you say it."

"We promise" they chorused.

"Well, you keep asking about my girlfriend, Ron." Ron nodded, taking a sip of butterbeer from his tankard. "Well... I'm not seeing a girl. I'm seeing... A guy." In seconds, Harry was drenched in butterbeer.

"What?" Ron practically screamed at Harry. Harry glared back, wiping his face with a napkin from the table. 

"Shut up Ron. You promised. Quiet." said Harry. He looked at Hermione. She was sitting next to Ron with her eyes as wide as saucers, not saying a word.

" 'Mione? Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I'm-I'm fine. I'm just-. Well I'm shocked, quite frankly." said Hermione after a while. "Why didn't you ever tell us? Why did you let us think all this time that you were after girls? I mean, didn't you trust us?"

"Of course I trusted you. I really didn't know myself until a few months ago. I just never told anyone. Well, except for one person." said Harry. His mind went straight to Draco. Before now, Draco _was_ the only one that had known that he was gay. 

"Who?" the couple asked.

"The guy I'm seeing." said Harry. He remembered his promise to Draco about not revealing his identity. 

"Who?" Ron repeated.

"I'm not telling you guys who I'm with. Not yet. Isn't it enough that I told you I'm gay? Come _on_!" said Harry, making sure he kept his voice low so no one but Ron and Hermione could hear him. "He and I made a promise that we would keep this between us for a while. Just trust me that I'll tell you eventually." Harry sat back and drank deeply from his tankard. He felt a tingling as the hot butterbeer slid down his throat. _That's weird... I don't remember it ever tingling like that before._ He brushed away the thought, guessing that it was probably the batch of butterbeer. He took another swig.

"That's it. I can't deal with the thought of you with some guy right now. I think I'm going to go ask Madame Rosmerta for something a bit stronger. I'll be back." With that, Ron stood and walked to the bar and got into the queue to talk to Rosmerta.

"Harry, please tell me who you're with." asked Hermione soothingly. "I promise I won't tell."

"It's just some guy." said Harry. 

"Don't lie to me, Harry. Who are you dating?" asked Hermione firmly.

Before Harry could stop himself, he heard his own voice saying what he was trying to hide...

"Draco Malfoy."

As soon as he said it, Harry's eyes went wide and he slapped his hand to his mouth. He now knew why his butterbeer gave him that tingling feeling. 

"Harry! Malfoy? You're with Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes were as wide as Harry's. "I can't believe you're with Malfoy." 

"I can't believe you gave me that Truth Draught, Hermione! How dare you?" Harry was furious. "I trusted you enough to come out to you and then you pull this? I cannot believe that you would stoop so low." He stood. There was so much fire in Harry's eyes they were almost flaming. "How _could_ you?" He looked at Hermione. She was scared and very surprised. Obviously, that was _not_ the answer she was expecting. She looked up at him sadly.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-I-. I didn't think-" she stammered.

"It's very obvious that you didn't think. I thought you were above this silly stuff. A _truth draught_? That's something I would have expected from Draco before you." Harry sighed. "I have to go talk to Draco. He has to know that you know." Harry leaned in and spoke very softly, but the anger in his voice was evident with every word he uttered. "If you breathe one word of this to anyone you will be very sorry. Remember, I have Draco Malfoy on my side now. And you know how vicious Draco can be." Hermione blanched. Harry straightened up again. Without another word, he stormed past Ron who was just coming back with a full tankard in his hand. As Harry reached the door, he heard Ron ask "What's up with him?" Harry glanced threateningly at Hermione, who just shook her head.

~*~TBC~*~


	6. Chapter 06: The Promises

****

Chapter 6

The Promises

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle. His two closest friends were a bit on edge around him now that they knew his secret. They did promise not to tell he was gay. But they didn't seem too happy to know it in the first place. Draco had asked them to think of him as the same guy. But it didn't seem that they were going to feel that way any time soon. They had spent the day in Hogsmeade, and Crabbe and Goyle always kept a little bit apart from Draco, as if scared he was contagious. Draco sighed. _You knew something like this would happen. You knew they wouldn't accept it right away. Just give them time. You only told the guys this afternoon. Did you expect them to welcome it with open arms? Don't kid yourself! _Draco shook his head. Then he stood up.

"Guys, I'm going to take a walk. I need some air or something. But remember, what I told you stays between us." Draco said. "I'll see you at dinner." He turned and walked out the door of the Slytherin common room.

Draco wandered around the school for a while, not paying any attention to where he was going. When he looked up, he found himself outside the trophy room. He smiled to himself. _Where it all started._ He walked in. 

Torches around the room sprang on as he walked in. The trophies were all winking at him in the firelight. _This is where my whole life changed, _he thought. _I found out that Harry Potter did care. It's kind of amazing. All this time, I've run from the idea of him. And here we are. We're _in love._ It's crazy. _Draco shook his head. He still couldn't believe that he was involved with Harry. Then Draco heard a sound behind him.

He turned to see an snowy owl coming to land on a trophy case next to Draco. The owl stuck out a leg. There was a note tied there. Draco pulled off the note and opened it, stroking the owl's stomach with his finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D-

I need to see you as soon as possible. Are you busy? I have some news. Send an answer back with Hedwig. She'll find me. 

-H

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco glanced back at the owl looking at him. He was glad he kept a Leak-Proof Pre-Loaded Quill with him at all times. He pulled out the quill and scribbled a note to Harry on the back of Harry's note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H-

I'm free. I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower like last time. Say ten minutes?

-D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco rolled up the note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "It was nice to meet you Hedwig." He gave her another stroke on the stomach, and sent her off. Draco had a very bad feeling about the news Harry was about to give him. Draco stepped out of the trophy room and headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

Five minutes later, he was climbing the stairs to the tower, not quite as out-of-breath as he was the last time he did this. He emerged at the top, and went to the far side of the tower to watch the sun go down as he waited. 

He didn't have to wait long. Two minutes after he had arrived, he heard Harry rushing up the stairs. He turned to watch for Harry.

"Hi." said Draco, once Harry had caught his breath. 

"Hermione knows." said Harry, still slightly breathless.

"Well, yeah. You were supposed to tell her and Weasley about you." said Draco, confused.

"No. She knows about _us_." said Harry urgently. He looked at Draco for a reaction.

"She what?" said Draco. He was trying to control his voice, but he was so surprised and angry that his voice shook a little. Draco sat down on the floor of the Tower, trying to understand what happened.

"She gave me some of that Truth Draught that we learned how to make in Potions. Remember? Right before our detention?" Draco nodded and Harry went on. "I had just told her and Ron that I'm gay, and then Ron was upset, I guess, so he went to get another drink. I guess Hermione slipped the potion into my butterbeer before I got to the Three Broomsticks. And once she said 'Don't lie to me,' I couldn't stop myself." Harry finished, plopping down next to Draco. "Dray, I'm so sorry."

"No," said Draco, looking into Harry's eyes. "Don't be sorry, Har. It's not your fault. She gave you that potion. Damn her." Draco was livid. He looked away so Harry wouldn't see the fury building in him. _Damn that Mudblood. I'm going to get her. _

"I told her not to tell anyone. I told her that if she did, she would be sorry." Harry grinned slightly. "I told her to remember that I had you on my side. I think that scared the crap out of her." 

Draco looked at Harry again. He relaxed somewhat at the sight of Harry's lopsided grin. "Are you sure she won't tell? Not even Weasley?"

Harry nodded. "As I was leaving, he asked her why I was so pissed off, but she didn't tell. I think we can trust her. But I'm going to talk to her tonight and make sure."

"I think I should be there." said Draco after a pause. "I mean, it does involve me too."

"You're right." said Harry. "We'll meet up after dinner. Charms classroom?"

Draco nodded. "As soon as everyone starts leaving the Great Hall, we'll go. But we can't go together. Hermione is the only other person that knows that we're together. Let's not make it obvious to the rest of the school."

"Sounds good." said Harry. As Draco watched, a new emotion glided into Harry's eyes, replacing the fear and worry that had been there. 

"What's that look, _Potter_?" said Draco playfully.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry, trying to become the picture of innocence. It wasn't working very well.

"Come on, Harry. What's up?" asked Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "One guess, _Malfoy._" He winked.

"Hmm... Let me think..." Draco said, scratching his chin, as though lost in thought. "What's up? What's _up_-"

At that, Harry pounced on Draco. The boys wrapped their arms around each other and lost themselves in each others' kisses. _I could stay here forever._ Draco thought. _I love this boy-_ Then Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth, as it was prone to doing, and any thoughts that were waiting to be thought were erased from his mind.

~*~*~*~  


Harry fixed his robes again as he walked down to the Great Hall. Draco and Harry had completely lost track of time on the Astronomy Tower, and it was now dinner time. They decided to take two different paths to the Great Hall so it didn't look like they had been together. Harry entered the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the end nearest the door. They looked up as he walked in and walked over to them.

"Hey you two." Harry said cheerfully as he sat down next to Hermione. He was hoping they wouldn't treat him too differently since they now knew his secret. He looked at Hermione. She looked away quickly. "Did you have fun this afternoon in town?"

"Oh sure," said Ron. "I picked up a bunch of Wizard Wheezes at Zonko's. Can't wait to feed one of those Canary Creams to Neville... Remember in fourth year when everyone was scared of bursting into feather?" Ron laughed and started in on a load of cheerful memories of their previous years with Seamus Finnigan who was sitting on Ron's other side. 

Harry took this time to talk to Hermione. " 'Mione. We need to talk."

She looked at him. There was fear mixed with sadness and a twinge of hopefulness in her eyes. "About this afternoon?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Harry said slowly. "And Draco wants to talk to you, too."

Hermione's face was pale again. "He-he does?"

Harry put his hand on Hermione's own hand, which was sitting on the table. "I'll be there. I won't let him hurt you." said Harry. "Not too much, anyway." he said with a wink.

Hermione relaxed a little as they ate. Harry looked across the room to Draco, who obviously felt Harry's eyes on him and looked up. Harry nodded meaningfully and Draco nodded back. Dinner wore on and finally, after some tasty treacle pudding, people started to get up and leave. Harry stood and motioned for Hermione to follow him. Ron got up with them.

"Where are you two off to?" asked Ron, starting to walk with them.

Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Erm," Hermione didn't know what to say. She had gone slightly pale again. She looked at Harry.

"We need to smooth things out from this afternoon. I'm sure you noticed how ticked I was as I left." said Harry quickly.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" asked Ron. He looked between his girlfriend and his best friend curiously.

"It's kind of between us," said Harry. "We'll fill you in soon. Everything is ok though. I'm not trying to move in on Hermione." said Harry with a wink. "You know now I don't swing that way." 

"Er, yeah. Right. Well I guess I'll see you two in the common room later then?" said Ron finally. As he turned to walk away, he gave the pair a last, curious glance, and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

Once Ron was out of sight, Harry took Hermione's arm and steered her toward the Charms classroom. "Are we meeting Malfoy here?" she asked as they reached the door.

"Yes you are," said a voice from the dark room.

~*~*~*~  


Draco waved his wand and the torches around the room blazed to life. He looked at the Gryffindors standing in the doorway. "Well, come in. I don't bite." Draco said winking at Harry. "At least _you_ know that Harry."

Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco in a quick hug. Then the boys stepped apart.

Draco motioned for Granger to sit down. He perched himself on the top of one of the desks. Granger took a seat nearby and Harry sat next to Draco.

"So. You drugged up my boyfriend to make him spill the beans about us, huh, Granger?" said Draco gruffly. _Remember, Draco. You can't get too mad at Granger. She's one of Harry's best friends._

Granger looked up at him and nodded slowly. She looked quite scared. 

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. You mean too much to Harry." Draco's eyes didn't move from Granger's face. He saw her relax slightly. "However. If I hear anything coming from _anyone_ about Harry and myself, I will be forced to take action. Understand?" 

Granger blanched. Then she nodded again. 

"Good girl." Draco smiled at her. "Now, since you know, I guess I'll have to be a bit nicer to you." Draco pulled a face as a joke. Granger softened again. "Do you ever speak, Granger?"

Granger swallowed noticeably. "Yes. You know I do." she said quietly.

"Oh. I get it. You're scared of me, aren't you?" asked Draco, softening his tone. "Listen. I have always thought that you were a nice girl... Despite the fact that you're not a pure blood." _It probably wouldn't get on her good side to call her a Mudblood. I really need to get over that, don't I?_ Draco smiled faintly. "Do you think that we might ever be able to be friends?" Draco offered Granger his hand, like a kind of peace offering. She took it gingerly. "Good." Draco smiled more broadly now.

"I just have one question," said Draco, releasing Granger's hand.

"What's that?" asked Granger. 

"Why _did_ you make Harry tell you who he was with?" inquired Draco. "What did it matter right then?"

"Well," she started. "I figured that it couldn't be too bad. And Ron had left the table, so it wasn't like Ron would flip at finding out. But then he said your name and-" she stopped. She blushed slightly. Draco figured that it was because she had been so upset about Harry being with him.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's ok, 'Mione. You can tell him. He won't kill you." Harry winked at Draco.

Draco winked back. "You probably thought I would hand Harry straight to Voldemort himself, didn't you?" Granger looked at him, surprised. Draco wasn't sure if it was surprise at the fact that he had said the name or that he came right out and said what she had been thinking.

"Yes. That's the basic reason. I mean, you're _Malfoy_." she said. She said Draco's surname with a hint of disgust.

"Please. Call me Draco." said Draco. Granger looked at him with eyes like saucers. 

"What?" said Granger. "Me? Call_ you_-? Really?"

"Well, if we're going to be friends... You don't call Harry 'Potter,' do you?" said Draco, teasing. 

"Erm. No, I-I guess not. Then I-I guess y-you should call me Hermione." she stammered. She looked like she could barely believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. 

Draco smiled. "Hermione it is, then. Now. I have one thing I need you to do for me." 

Gr-_ahem_-Hermione looked at Draco with surprise. "Wh-What?" she spluttered.

"I need you to promise me that this stays between us. You can _not_ tell anyone about Harry and me." Draco looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "Harry and I had wanted to keep us a secret. Now you know our secret. You've got dirt on us, so to speak. I need you to not tell. Please?" Draco finished his statement with a pleading look on his face. _I really liked it just being Harry and me. But now that Gran-Hermione knows about us, it's not going to be quite as easy. But she looks like she wouldn't tell. For Harry's sake, at least. She's safe. _We're_ safe. _

Harry nodded. "Please, 'Mione. For me. Keep this between the three of us? I'm not going to tell Ron for a bit. I think he's too upset about my coming out. I know you two don't keep secrets, but just this once. And I promise it won't be for too long." Harry looked to Draco for agreement.

Draco nodded. "Once we get used to the fact that someone knows about our liking guys, then we'll let everyone know about us being together." 

Hermione nodded, too. "I'll keep this to myself. I promise." She looked at the two boys. Draco saw something that looked like amusement bounce into her eyes. "Who would have thought?" she said smiling. "Gryffindor's Golden Boy and Slytherin's Silver Prince." She sniggered. "What a match you guys are." Hermione shook her head, smiling.

Hermione looked at them again. "I guess you two are pretty cute together, though. You look like you fit."

"Well thank you, my lady," said Draco. He stood and bowed deeply, grinning.

"Whoa. That is a strange sight, though." said Hermione suddenly.

"What?" asked Draco. He looked at Harry, then down at his own body. Then he looked up at Hermione.

"You. Draco Malfoy. Grinning." Hermione grinned back at him. "It's really sweet. And I must say, I've never seen Harry so happy as he has been lately. You have to promise _me_ something now, Mal-Draco. Sorry. Still not used to saying 'Draco,' " she said quickly. "Anyway. You have to promise me something."

"What's that, Hermione?" asked Draco, confused.

"You have to promise me that you always treat Harry right." said Hermione firmly. "You mess with him, your secret goes to the _Daily Prophet_. Got it?" She grinned at Draco again.

"Oh, that's easy," said Draco, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling Harry to stand with him. "I would _never_ hurt Harry." Draco glanced at Hermione and then back to Harry.

"I love him."

~*~TBC~*~


	7. Chapter 07: The Letters

****

Chapter Seven

The Letters

Harry sat down at a carol in the library. It was the last night before the Christmas holiday, and he decided it might be a good idea to start in on his homework now so he could have more time with Draco later. As he pulled out some parchment and a quill, his mind wandered to Draco, as it always did nowadays. _He really is a hot little number, isn't he._ Harry pulled up a mental picture of him from their morning in the prefects' bathroom. Harry grinned. _By Merlin, that boy is beautiful. _

Harry sighed and looked at his Transfiguration notes. He tried to prise his mind away from his boyfriend and force it to think about why it is so important to be careful when turning a human into an animal. He looked down at his parchment. It was no longer blank. it was now covered with doodles of Draco's face, his name, his body. Harry sighed again. _This is great, Potter. Just hand this in to McGonagall. She'll love it._ Harry picked up the parchment and shoved it into his bag. He would have thrown it out, but his hand actually captured the loving look on Draco's face that Harry had come to know so well. He couldn't throw a picture of his boyfriend away. 

Harry sat back in his chair, giving in to the thoughts of Draco that were flooding his mind. _You know,_ said his mind. _It's been two months since that detention. You and Dray have been together for two whole months. In fact..._ Harry looked down at his watch. December 11th. _Exactly two months tomorrow! Bloody hell! I have to see Draco tomorrow. _Harry pulled out a new piece of parchment, and his green ink. He was happy now that Hermione had convinced him to buy this ink. When they were at the store over the summer break, she had insisted he get it because it was the exact color of his eyes. Harry picked up his quill again, dabbed it into the green ink, and began to write a letter to Draco.

Twenty minutes later, Harry dropped his quill on the desk and looked over the letter once more. Nodding to himself and smiling, he folded the letter and put it carefully into an envelope he had gotten out of his bag. On the front of the envelope, he wrote Draco's name, taking great care not to smudge the ink or blot the envelope. Then he turned it over and wrote another quick sentence on the back flap.

Then after he placed the envelope safely on the desk, Harry stuffed the rest of his things into his bag. Harry stood and threw his bag over his shoulder. Then he gently picked up the letter and hurried out of the library and off to the Owlery.

~*~*~*~  


Draco looked up the next morning as the owls flew in with the morning mail. He went back to his cereal as they came in. He wasn't expecting anything. 

He'd already gotten the letter back from his father telling him it was fine that Draco stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday. His father had said that he and Draco's mother would be visiting friends during that time anyway, so it was good that Draco wanted to stay. _They're probably going to see Voldemort. _Draco thought. Draco took a bite of his cereal and swallowed as he looked around the Hall. Harry was talking happily with Hermione and Weasley. Then Draco yelled as something pinched his hand.

He was about to start yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, who were staying at Hogwarts as well. But it wasn't them. An owl, a very frustrated owl by the looks of it, was sitting next to the hand it had just nipped. The owl had dropped a letter next to Draco's plate and was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. 

Draco ran a finger down its stomach and said, "Thank you." 

The owl stole a piece of bacon from a nearby third-year's plate and took off quickly.

Draco looked down at the envelope. The tidy script on the front said "Draco Malfoy" in green ink. A smile threatened to creep onto Draco's lips. Draco suppressed it. He turned over the envelope. There was more green writing on the back. 

__

"Open this alone in your room after breakfast."

Draco's eyes flew to Harry. Harry was watching him now. Draco raised an eyebrow, asking with his eyes whether it was Harry that had sent the letter. Harry just smiled. Draco looked down at the envelope again.

__

"Open this alone in your room after breakfast."

Draco was looked at his watch. _When will this bloody meal be over?!? _his mind screamed. He looked down at his half-eaten cereal. He pushed the bowl away. He was too excited to eat.

~*~*~*~  


Harry smiled. _Draco's probably going crazy right now._ Harry's smile got wider. He watched as Draco pushed his bowl away from him and fidgeted with the envelope that was obviously plaguing his thoughts for the rest of the meal. Harry just kept on eating. _Wait till he reads it. Damn, I wish I could be there when he reads it._

Draco looked at Harry again. Harry grinned back at his boyfriend, enjoying watching Draco be so perplexed. Harry put his spoon down next to his own cereal and rested his chin in his palm. Harry looked quickly around the room to make sure everyone was absorbed in their conversations about what they would be doing over the holiday. Then Harry looked back at Draco, who eyes had not left Harry's face. Harry slid the hand his chin was resting on in front of his mouth and quickly blew a kiss at Draco. 

Draco nearly fell over. He looked all around the room, clearly scared that someone had seen that blatant display of affection. Harry watched as Draco relaxed. He evidently saw that everyone was too engrossed in their conversations that no one saw the gesture. Draco stared back at Harry. He shook his head quickly, his eyes telling Harry that Harry should never do that again. Harry just smiled sweetly.

__

Well that was far too amusing, thought Harry, picking up his spoon again. _It's almost tempting to do that more often. _A grin spread across Harry's face. He turned to Ron.

"So what shall we do this afternoon with the common room to ourselves?" he asked. 

~*~*~*~  


Draco rushed into his room after practically sprinting from the Great Hall. He closed the door behind him, and pulled out his wand. Draco put every locking spell he'd ever learned on the door. Once he was sure he was safely by himself, Draco walked over to his bed. He pulled out the letter that could only be from Harry. As he looked at his name scrawled across the front, he noticed that the ink was the same green he saw whenever he looked at Harry. Draco smiled. He turned the envelope over and saw the same words on the back.

__

"Open this alone in your room after breakfast."

Draco sighed. He opened the envelope and smiled. Inside was one sheet of parchment. He recognized Harry's writing instantly. The letter was written in the same green ink. He noticed that the ink was sparkling, making it look even more like Harry's eyes. Draco climbed onto his bed and laid back as he began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dearest Draco-

I know that I shouldn't be writing this letter, but I couldn't help myself. I was trying to write a paper, but all I could do was think of you. It amazes me that we have become what we are. 

The last few weeks have been the happiest I have ever experienced in my life. Every time I see you, I feel a surge of excitement. Not just because of what we've shared physically. But also that amazing emotional connection that we obviously share. 

Looking into your eyes, I see a love that I have never known in my life. Your love for me in the last few weeks has more than made up for all the hatred and pain I have felt in my life. You have made me feel more worthy of being alive. You have taught my heart to sing. 

When I am with you, I know that no matter what happens, no matter who tries to hurt me, I am strong enough to fight. The only reason I feel that strength is because I know that you love me. 

Your love has made me a better person. I feel like a completely different man now that we are together. I feel like I can live and truly be alive. Because of you.

Thank you. For the love you have shown me. Thank you. For the happiness you bring me. Thank you. For the reason to go on. Thank you. For being who you are. Thank you.

I love you.

Love always,

Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco blinked as the tears welled up in his eyes. He put the letter aside so his tears wouldn't smudge up the beautiful words his boyfriend had written. Draco was amazed. He never expected that this would be how the letter affected him. He picked up the letter again. He read and reread the letter. _All these words. They were written for me. About me. To _me_. Wow. _In Draco's mind, there were no other words but "wow" that described how he was feeling at that moment. Draco had never believed that he could be loved like this. He looked at the letter again in awe. He laid it next to him on the bed. Draco's hand slid into his pocket and found his wand. As he sat on his bed, he pointed at the desk. He didn't trust himself to walk over to his desk to get what he needed. He decided to just Summon them instead.

"Accio parchment. Accio book. Accio quill. Accio ink." said Draco quietly. The four items flew to him. His _History of Magic_ book flopped onto his lap. The blank sheet of parchment on top of the book. The bottle of bright blue ink landed next to the parchment, and the eagle-feather quill landed on top of the parchment, ready for Draco to pick up and write with. Draco took a deep breath. He had to compose himself before he could write anything to Harry. Harry's words kept repeating in his head.

After ten minutes filled with Draco mumbling "calm down" to himself, the Slytherin finally picked up the quill. For a few seconds, his hand was poised over the parchment, Draco searching for the right words. Finally they came to him. His hand danced back and forth over the parchment in front of him, his feelings pouring out his fingers and onto the page. 

After a quarter of an hour, he put his quill down. The blue ink shined up at him, still drying. His ink, too, was the exact shade of his eyes. His mother had gotten him the ink. _"Use it well,"_ she had said when she gave it to him. He hadn't used it at all, thinking that nothing was worthy of it. He knew now that this ink would be saved only for Harry from then on. 

Draco's eyes scanned the page. _I guess that's alright_, he thought. He didn't think it was nearly as beautiful as what Harry had written. But it was all that he could manage to put into words. Draco sighed. Then he smiled. It was nice to be able to free his feelings like this, if only in letter form. _Maybe I should think of getting a journal._

Draco picked up the parchment and blew on it to speed the drying of the ink. He put the letter next to the one from Harry. He Summoned an envelope from his desk. He wrote Harry's name on the front in the blue ink. Then he scribbled a short message on the back of the envelope. Draco picked up the letter in one hand and his wand in the other. He whispered a charm at the letter and folded it carefully. He slid the parchment into the envelope and sealed it. 

Draco hopped off his bed. He turned back to face his bed and picked up Harry's letter and the envelope it arrived in. With a last look at the letter, Draco slid that letter into its envelope and slipped it under his pillow.

Then Draco strode across the room and undid the locking charms he had sealing the dormitory door. He pulled open the door, walked out, and down to the common room. 

As he walked to the door out of the common room, he threw an "I'll be back later" over his shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle and hurried off to the Owlery.

~*~*~*~  


After breakfast, the Gryffindor Trio had gone up to their common room to spend some time by themselves. All the rest of the Gryffindors, save Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, had gone home for the holiday. Harry was now sitting in the Gryffindor Tower watching Hermione lose quite spectacularly to Ron at wizard's chess. As Hermione's King surrendered, Harry heard a tapping. He looked to the window and saw Hedwig fighting against the cold wind, wrapping her claw at on the window pane. Harry rushed over, confused. He hadn't sent any letters to anyone with Hedwig lately. The last one he had sent out was the one to Draco, asking if they could meet to talk about Hermione. He pulled open the window and Hedwig swooped in, landing on a chair by the fire. Harry rushed to Hedwig and grabbed the letter out of her beak. She hooted at him as she sat on the chair, warming herself.

"Who is that from, Harry?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"I don't know," said Harry, equally puzzled. He looked at his name written on the front. It was in blue ink, just about the color of-

"Oh." said Harry, realizing who it had to be from. He turned the envelope over in his hand and looked at the back.

__

"Only open this when you are alone."

Hermione and Ron sat across from each other, both staring at Harry. As Harry looked up again, a lopsided smile formed briefly on his lips. He stopped his mouth from out-and-out grinning, but just barely. Hermione saw the smile, however, and knew immediately who it was from. Harry looked at the other two for a second longer. Then he said, "I'll be in our room, Ron. I need to be alone for a while, though. You and Hermione... You two go spend some quality time together," said Harry. "Her room should be free." Harry winked. Then he turned on his heel and hurried to the steps. He took the steps three at a time and reached his room in record time. As soon as Harry closed the door, he put up every locking charm he knew, and a couple repelling charms as well. He turned toward his bed and looked at the back of the envelope again.

__

"Only open this when you are alone."

He was alone now. He smiled, walked over to his bed, and flopped on his back. He propped himself up on the pillows and lifted the flap of the envelope. He pulled out the parchment inside. As he unfolded it, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. He gasped. Harry dropped the letter and sat up, looking around the room. As soon as the letter left his fingers, the voice stopped. Harry turned back to the letter, amazed. He picked it up again and the voice filled the room. He read along as Draco's voice spoke the words written on the page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

My Dearest Harry,

I just read your letter. It was beautiful. I will try to convey everything that I feel now, after your letter, but I do not think I can do justice to the feelings in my heart. But first. Thank you. A million times thank you. I have never read anything more beautiful in my life.

In fact, I've never felt anything more beautiful. As a child, I was never really loved, only tolerated. When I came to Hogwarts, I found some friendship. But I have never known what it was like to be loved. Until two months ago. 

That night, in the trophy room, I felt for the first time in my life that someone cared. You cared. Not because you thought you needed to, not because you were told to, but because you wanted to. 

You brought so much to my life. You brought unconditional friendship. You brought true happiness. You brought LOVE. 

That love is what sustains me now. Before you, I wanted so much for life to hurry up and be over already. I hated who I had to be. But now. Now I can love, and actually be loved in return. 

Before you I had nothing. With you now, I have everything. 

The Malfoy name may bring riches beyond belief, but I would gladly give that up to feel the way I do about you. You are my heart. My life. My soul. My everything. 

Every day when I see you, my heart aches because I am not near you. Every night I lay awake, thinking about you. Wanting you. Missing you. Loving you. 

When I am awake, all my thoughts are of you. When I am asleep, all my dreams are of you. I see you, smiling at me. And I see your lips forming the same words over and over again. And now, I say them to you.

I love you.

Please meet me where you and I became 'we,' the Trophy Room at nine tonight. I need to see you.

Forever yours,

Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Draco's voice stopped as soon as it landed on its owner's name. It was now Harry's turn for the tears. He let them flow freely for a long time, dropping the letter at his side. He picked the letter up again. As he looked over the letter, the voice began again, repeating the words. Finally, when the voice whispered, "Forever yours, Draco," Harry wiped away his tears as he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. Harry was amazed at the beautiful writings of his boyfriend. He was overcome with love for Draco. Harry lay back onto his pillows again, and thought about Draco. _To think. We were apart all these years, and for no good reason. Only silly House Pride. I can't believe I was so blinded. But now my eyes are opened and I see. I see Draco. _My _Draco. _Harry smiled, looking at his watch. 11:36. _Only nine hours and twenty four minutes until I can be with my Draco._

~*~TBC~*~


	8. Chapter 08: The Anticipation

****

Chapter Eight

The Anticipation

Draco walked into the Great Hall for lunch and looked around. The House tables had been pushed away against the walls, leaving one smaller table in the middle of the room. There were about twenty chairs around it, most of them filled. _Of course. It's the Christmas holidays. No one is here, so we all eat together. Well that's fine. I'll be closer to Harry then. _Draco ambled over to the table, taking a seat nearby the Gryffindor Trio, but not so close as to arouse suspicion. Crabbe and Goyle, who were following Draco, sat on either side of him. He glanced along the table to see who else had stayed. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey were sitting by the Gryffindor Three. Two first-years and a fifth-year from Ravenclaw were seated, and three Hufflepuff third-years were walking cautiously into the Hall. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were all sitting together near the head of the table with Madame Pomfrey. As the last students were seated, Dumbledore stood to speak.

__

Oh for the love of Merlin... Another damned speech. Does the old man ever do anything but think up new speeches? Draco put his elbow on the table and his chin in his upturned hand.

"Welcome all. As with past years, I feel that a smaller table is just more homey during the Christmas season." said Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled as he looked at his colleagues and students. "I'm sure we can all get along swimmingly." His eyes fell on Harry and Draco each in turn. 

__

If only the old man knew that we were together... Draco thought, grinning to himself. He tuned back in to hear Dumbledore say "Now, let's eat!" 

The food appeared on the table in front of them all, and everyone started passing the food around. Draco saw a large bowl of mashed potatoes sitting in front of Harry. "Oy! Potter! Pass the potatoes."

Harry looked up and saw Draco's smirk. Draco saw that Harry was no longer used to hearing Draco call him 'Potter.' Harry picked up the bowl of potatoes, stood and leaned across the table to hand the bowl to Draco. 

"Here you go, Malfoy," Harry said. He smirked back at Draco, who flashed him a sickeningly sweet grin, and scooped out the potatoes. _I hate having to act. This is driving me nuts._ Draco looked at Harry again, who was in the midst of a conversation with Weasley and Creevey about Quidditch. Draco sighed.

Crabbe nudged Draco in the ribs. "Draco, what's up with you? You're not eating much." He pointed at Draco's barely-touched pile of food.

"I'm just thinking. It's something I do sometimes." said Draco sarcastically. He picked up his fork and shoveled some potatoes into his mouth. He glanced at his watch as he chewed. 12:53. _Eight hours, seven minutes. I can make it. Really. I can. _Draco swallowed and speared a piece of broccoli with his fork. 

~*~*~*~  


Harry stood up from the table with the rest of the Gryffindors. They all walked out of the Great Hall with full stomachs and big grins. While at lunch, they had decided to go out and play in the new-fallen snow outside. After going to Gryffindor tower for their cloaks, scarves, and gloves, they hurried outside. 

As soon as they all got outside, they had a furious snowball fight, boys against girls. After a while, Ron and Colin decided that throwing too much snow at their girlfriends might not be the best way to keep them happy, so everyone agreed to a truce. 

Then the girls suggested making snow-people. This got quite interesting as the boys, led by Harry, started making the snowmen anatomically correct. 

Ron was starting in on the snowwomen when Hermione saw what they were doing. She ran at Ron and tackled him in the snow. When Ginny noticed the snow peoples' new parts, she, too, tackled her boyfriend, leaving Harry feeling like a fifth wheel. 

Harry decided that the best course of action would be to go inside, change and warm up before the fire. The couples were in the midst of some private moments, and barely heard his goodbye. 

Harry strolled away toward the lake, deciding to take a walk before he went inside. It was a beautiful day, after all. He watched the fuzzy outline of the giant squid gliding around just under the sheet of ice covering the lake. Harry stood there, hugging himself against the cold, lost in thought. While Harry was gazing at the lake, snow began to fall around him.

He didn't even hear the crunch of snow as someone came up behind him. He started when a pair of gloved hands slid around his waist. Harry looked over his snow-covered shoulder, surprised. 

Draco grinned at him. "I saw you standing here all by yourself, and I thought you might need company." Harry shivered a bit against the wind and snow, and Draco tightened his grip.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. He felt Draco's head rest on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." said Draco. Harry could feel his boyfriend's warmth even through the many layers of clothing. 

The two boys stood there for a while, enjoying the snowfall together. As they watched, the clouds started turning from their normal white to shades of lemon, crimson, peach, and rose. Harry sighed. He had never felt so content as he was in Draco's arms.

He felt Draco slowly pulling away. Harry turned to look at Draco. "Dray, where are you going?"

"Har, it's almost dinnertime. You have to get back inside to change. You're a bit soggy yet." said Draco, giving Harry a once-over.

Harry looked down at his snowy clothes. It was true, he was still damp from the snowball fight earlier. Harry nodded. "Want to leave first, and I'll follow?"

Draco shook his head. He held out a hand. "I want to go in together."

Harry looked back at him, shocked. _Is he serious? Someone could see! And aren't we still keeping_ us_ a secret?_ He repeated his last thought out loud to Draco.

"Well, it's not like the whole ruddy school is here. There's only, what, fourteen of us here? And besides, it's not like we're going to be walking into the Great Hall together. Just into the castle." Draco smiled, lowering his gaze. Harry thought he was looking a bit shy. "Besides. I like holding your hand."

Harry grinned as his boyfriend looked back up at him. He took Draco's still-outstretched hand and the couple walked in happily. When they got to the doors, Draco dropped Harry's hand and opened one of the heavy doors for Harry. Harry nodded his thanks and stepped inside. 

The Entrance Hall was empty. Draco stepped in, shaking snow out of his blonde locks. Harry smiled, looking at Draco's now-messy hair. He reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, smoothing it back into place. Draco closed his eyes smiling, obviously enjoying the gesture. When Harry was finished, Draco opened his eyes again. He glanced around him. Then he stepped closer to Harry, and leaned in for a kiss.

Harry happily responded, wrapping his arms around Draco. Then he pulled back quickly. "We shouldn't be so obvious."

Draco stepped back again. He nodded. "You're right." He and Harry stared at each other for a few seconds. Harry could see the longing in Draco's sapphire eyes that he himself felt. 

Harry leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek. "Soon," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. With that, he turned and began to climb the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

~*~*~*~  


Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching his boyfriend's retreating back. _Soon is right,_ Draco thought, smiling. He looked at his watch. 4:34. _Four hours, twenty-six minutes._

He turned and walked to the Slytherin dungeons. He pulled off his gloves and put them in his cloak pocket. His mind wandered to Harry.

Draco had really enjoyed being able to just hold Harry and watch the sunset. It was a beautiful feeling. Draco smiled again. He whispered the new password ("Serpente Vizioso.") and walked through the wall, plastering the Malfoy sneer onto his lips. 

Crabbe and Goyle were the only two Slytherins that had decided to stay. Draco nodded to them as he went up to his dormitory. 

Draco locked the door behind him and took off his cloak and scarf. He slowly pulled his robes off over his head, still thinking about Harry. He smiled again, remembering the kiss in the Entrance Hall. _I've been wanting to do that for a while. A kiss in the open... Not hidden from everyone... Maybe we should tell everyone we're together... It wouldn't be too bad, right? _Draco sighed. _I just want to have a normal relationship that I don't have to hide. I'll talk to Harry about that tonight._ He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean set of robes and a clean pair of socks, as his socks were currently soaking through and through. 

Draco walked back to his bed and sat down on it. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled of the drenched socks. He threw them onto the pile of robes he had just cast off. He pulled on the clean socks and wriggled his toes in the warm wool. Then he stood up again, picked up his clean robes and pulled them on. As he finished getting dressed he heard Goyle yell up the stairs that it was dinnertime. Draco looked at his watch. An hour had passed since he left Harry.

"Go on without me. I'll catch you up." Draco called back to him, amazed at how fast the time went. Goyle's "Alright" trailed up to him as Draco crossed to the mirror.

"Do something with your hair, dear. It's sticking up all over the place." said his mirror.

"I'm getting there. Don't rush me." said Draco. He Summoned a comb from his desk and ran in through his static-y hair. He smiled as he recalled Harry's fingers raking through his hair. _You are hooked on that boy, aren't you Draco?_ his mind asked. _Yes, I suppose I am. _Draco sighed, finishing up with his hair.

"Much better," he mumbled, Banishing the comb back to the desk.

"I agree, dear." said his mirror cheerfully. "You look wonderful as always."

Draco smiled as he turned from the mirror and strode to the door, unlocking it. "I know." he said to his mirror. He left the room and started off to the Great Hall for dinner.

~*~*~*~  


Harry walked out of the Common Room, now happily dry and toasty warm. He wandered down to the Great Hall and walked in. 

He glanced at the table set for twenty again. There was only two seats left open, next to each other. One was to the left of Hermione. The other was to the right of Goyle. 

Harry picked the one next to Hermione, of course, wondering who the last seat was for. He barely had the chance to wonder, though, because a second later, the doors swung open and Draco walked in. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He tried to turn his excitement into an outward display of annoyance. Draco sat next to Harry, showing the same look of half-pleasure, half-aggravation, as Harry was wearing. As soon as Draco was situated, Dumbledore stood. Harry turned to look at the headmaster, trying hard to ignore the desire to touch Draco.

"As we are all here, I just wanted to wish you happy eating." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, clearly delighted by the sight of Harry and Draco sitting next to one another. He spread open his arms and said "Enjoy." 

The food appeared on the table again. As everyone served themselves, Harry chanced a sideways look at Draco. He was smirking back at Harry. Harry knew that this was Draco's public version of smiling at him. Harry smirked right back and raised an eyebrow. "What wonderful luck that I get stuck next to _you_, Malfoy," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh you _know_ you're loving it, Potter," Draco threw back, winking quickly. Harry _was_ loving it. It was the first time ever that Harry and Draco were within reach of each other at a public gathering. 

"Don't you wish I did, Malfoy," said Harry dryly. Harry was dying to be touching Draco, but knew that it would be nearly impossible to do with everyone there. By the look in Draco's eyes, he was feeling the same way. Harry, though, had an idea.

Harry leisurely slid one leg closer to Draco so they were almost touching. Draco copied the gesture, and the boys' knees made contact. It was just enough to satisfy the two of them, and they went back to their meals in silence. 

Harry sighed inwardly. _This is probably as good as it's going to get without actually sitting on each others' laps. That's alright. I can live with it. And anyway, I'll be able to touch him all I want later. _Harry looked at his watch. 6:18. _Two hours and forty-two minutes. Thank Merlin!_ Harry smiled and chanced another glance at Draco, who was looking back at him. Harry winked, picked up a forkful of peas, and stuffed them into his mouth.

~*~*~*~  


Draco was sitting at his desk, trying once more to concentrate on his homework. He had resolved to do _some_ homework before his date with Harry. However, it wasn't quite going as he'd planned. Instead of thinking of the antidotes to the Raging Acne Potion, which made the drinker's acne as bad as a chocolate-loving, fifteen-year-old girl's, Draco could only think of Harry. 

Draco sighed, closing his book. He got up, and walked to his bed. After pulling Harry's letter out of the pillowcase where he'd hidden it, Draco flopped onto his bed, reading Harry's words again. Draco had them almost memorized by now, he'd reread the letter so much. Draco finished the letter, letting out a loud sigh. He set the letter at his side. He relaxed into his pillows and let himself stare off into space, thinking of Harry. His Potions books lay open on his desk, completely forgotten.

~*~*~*~  


Harry smiled to himself as he walked out of the kitchens. _Won't Draco be surprised! _he thought happily. He checked his watch. 7:47. Well, I have that done. Maybe I'll be able to get a bit of my Charms work done before I go. 

Harry started off to the Gryffindor Tower. He stopped at the Fat Lady to whisper the password, ("Heebie-Jeebies.") and then climbed in. He went up to his dormitory, listening for noises of Ron and Hermione snogging in his room. When he heard none, he sighed with relief and walked in. He grabbed his book bag and walked downstairs to sit before the fire. 

As he sat down, he reached into his bag and pulled out his Charms book and notebook. He set the two books on the table, and noticed a piece of parchment between them. He pulled it free. 

It was the drawings of Draco. Harry smiled down at the face of his boyfriend. Y_ou'll see that face soon enough. _He put the parchment down next to his things and started to read through his Charms book. _I hope I can keep my mind on my work for once. _Harry shook his head slightly, knowing that within five minutes, his head would be filled with thoughts of Draco.

~*~*~*~  


Draco smiled again. Harry's face was swimming in front of his eyes, grinning that lopsided grin that Draco loved so much. He started to put his hands behind his head, looking at his watch quickly. 7:48. 

Draco sat up quickly. He only had an hour and twelve minutes left before the appointed meeting time. He smacked himself on the head. _Oh bugger! I have to get going! I have to set things up! _Draco jumped off his bed, and grabbed a bag on the floor. He checked in the mirror.

"Gorgeous as always, Draco." said the mirror sweetly.

"Thanks! Bye!" cried Draco, as he raced down the hall and out the common room door.

~*~TBC~*~


	9. Chapter 09: The Celebration

****

Chapter Nine

The Celebration

Harry sat before the fire, trying to concentrate on his bloody Charms work. He looked at his watch for what he thought was probably the millionth time in the last five minutes. 8:05. _Well, it's almost time, I should go put away my things. _Harry's stomach did a few back flips. He was getting very excited now. He knew he had seen Draco three times already that day. _But this is different. We can be all alone._

Harry smiled as he gathered his schoolwork and the drawings of Draco and carried them up to his room. He tipped everything onto his desk. He glanced around his room. He thought to himself that he needed to straighten up. He made his bed quickly, picked up his clothes and threw them into the hamper. He spent the next quarter of an hour tidying up.

Harry looked into his mirror. He tried to make his hair lay down a bit flatter. "How many times must I tell you, son? You're fighting a losing battle there!" said his mirror reproachfully.

"Oh sod off." said Harry grumpily. He always got grumpy when he was cleaning. It reminded him too much of home with the Dursleys. _You're going to see Draco,_ he reminded himself._ You're going to see the man that stole your heart._ Harry smiled again.

He looked around his much tidier room. Then he glanced down at his watch. 8:37. His stomach felt like it was filled with several gymnasts now. He looked in the mirror again. 

"Oh, you look fine. Except for that hair, but you can't help that." said his mirror huffily. 

"Thank you." said Harry. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked out the door. _I'll need this later to get back in here._

Harry walked downstairs to the common room. He found his two best friends settling into the chair that he had vacated just half an hour before. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, looking slightly flushed. Ron was wearing a face that clearly showed how happy with himself he was. It didn't take much for Harry to guess what they had just been doing.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later tonight," said Harry, moving toward the portrait hole. 

"Where are you off to?" asked Ron as Hermione curled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"I'm meeting someone." said Harry. "Oh. Ron?"

"Mmm?" Ron wrapped his long arms around his girlfriend.

"Can you and 'Mione stay in her room tonight? I would kind of like the room to myself... If that's alright." Harry reached the portrait hole and looked back at Ron. His eyes were drooping closed too. 

"Sure, Harry. Whatever you say," mumbled Ron.

"Thanks," Harry climbed out of the portrait hole, tucking his invisibility cloak under his arm. He was hoping to meet Draco in the hall before entering the trophy room, but Harry didn't see Draco anywhere. Harry sighed, disappointed. He turned into the trophy room. He stopped short, just inside the room. Now he knew why he hadn't met Draco in the hall.

The various and sundry items that normally resided in the room had been cleared away and now lined the walls. There was a large, fluffy blanket spread out on the floor instead. Hovering a couple inches over the center of the blanket, there was a large candle. Harry had never seen a candle like this before. It looked as though two candles, one silver and one gold, had been twisted together to create one larger candle. There were two flames dancing happily at the top. One flame, coming from the silver side of the candle, was shining a brilliant shade of jade. The other flame, waving over the gold part, was sparkling cherry. Harry took his eyes away from the elegant candle to look round himself. He noticed several smaller versions of the candle hovering around the edges of the cleared space of the room. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from under his arm and dropped it to the floor in a heap as he stepped further into the room. He was utterly mesmerized by the shimmering red and green light around him. Suddenly he heard the door close softly behind him, and felt arms encircling his waist. Gasping, Harry turned his head in time to see Draco's face for a split-second before Draco's lips found his. Harry's heart leaped and he returned the kiss. 

After a while, Draco pulled away, but kept his arms around Harry. "So? What do you think?" Harry could feel Draco smiling against his cheek.

"It's wonderful." Harry looked at the candlelight again. Draco took his arms from around Harry's waist, and stepped in front of Harry. He took Harry's hands and led him to sit on the blanket. Harry followed obediently and sat facing Draco. "I almost thought you didn't remember about today," said Harry quietly.

"Harry, how could I forget the most important night of my life?" said Draco. He leaned in and kissed Harry again. The two boys moved closer. Draco pulled away slightly. "I." He kissed Harry's cheek. "Would." Harry's ear lobe. "Never." Harry's jaw. "Forget." Harry's neck. "You." Harry's collar bone. Harry's breath caught. Draco brought his face back level with Harry's. Sapphires stared at emeralds for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. 

"Never." whispered Draco finally. The boys smiled at each other. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry curled in, happy to be in Draco's arms again. Draco took one arm away for a second, pulled out his wand, pointed it into the darkness, and whispered something. There was a quiet whirring sound and then the first chords of a song began to play. Draco put away his wand, put his arm back around Harry, and smiled down at the surprised Gryffindor. 

"What?" asked Draco innocently. 

"That's a muggle CD player. And-" Harry glanced in the direction of the music. "This is Savage Garden. I know this song. This is an _Australian_ muggle music group! Where did you get this?" Harry's eyes were the side of tennis balls.

"I had Blaise make it for me. Muggle things amuse his parents, so he has all kinds of muggle stuff, like a-" Draco stopped, his face contorted by thought. "A con-poo-ter? I think? Anyway, he told me how he could do something on it and make a see-dee full of music. So I told him I was setting up a romantic night for someone special. He was really excited and tried to make me tell who it was, but I wouldn't tell. But after I threatened to send a few good hexes at him, he flamed a see-dee for me." Draco grinned, and looked proudly down at Harry. 

Harry smiled. "It's a computer. And they're called C-D's. Like the letters. They stand for something, see? And he burned it. He didn't flame it." He shook his head at Draco, impressed at all the work Draco did, and amused at Draco's lack of knowledge about muggle things. 

"Well anyway, do you like it?" Draco asked. 

"Of course I do." Harry sat up. He looked at Draco. "You know, I think you deserve something for all this work." Harry gestured around the room as the CD played the last chord of "I Knew I Loved You" and started a new song. Harry didn't quite recognize this one, but he could tell from the soft notes that it was another love song. 

Harry stared straight into Draco's eyes, which looked back at him with curiosity and eagerness. He stared a few seconds more before pouncing on Draco and covering his boyfriend's face and neck with kisses. His last kiss landed on Draco's lips and Harry stayed there. He felt Draco's arms travel around his waist again. Harry's fingers reached up and into Draco's soft blonde hair. Being this close, Harry could smell Draco's cologne for the second time in his life. This time, Harry willingly surrendered to the scent. The boys stayed in the embrace for ages, occasionally rolling to change positions, hands roaming freely over flesh and robes.

Draco finally pulled back, remembering why he had Blaise put the music together for him. Harry groaned and tried to pull Draco's face back to his. Draco took Harry's hands from around his neck and sat up, pulling Harry with him. Draco stood slowly, and pulled a whiny Harry to stand in front of him. 

"Oh Dray. I was so comfy the way we were..." Harry pouted.

Draco stepped back and bowed low. "Mister Potter, may I have this dance?" He held out a hand to Harry. 

Harry smiled slowly and took the hand. "Why yes, Mister Malfoy, you may." 

The pair stepped together. Draco slipped his free arm around Harry's waist as Harry draped his arm around Draco's neck. The pair of already clasped hands were pulled in between the two bodies. The boys glided around the room to the soft melodies drifting through the air. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder as they danced. Harry heard a smooth tenor singing along quietly. _Is that Dray? I thought he wasn't allowed to have anything to do with muggle things. How does he know the words? I'll ask later._ Harry sighed with contentment, closing his eyes, listening to Draco. The song ended, and a new one came on.

"Harry? Love?" Draco looked down at Harry, who then picked up his head. "This is the song I really wanted you to hear." 

Harry listened to the chords. Harry knew this song. It was from one of the more famous muggle movies from America. "Is this 'Beauty and the Beast?' " asked Harry, amazed.

Draco nodded. "Shh. Listen to the words." Then a woman's voice started singing.

"Tale as old as time,

True as it can be. 

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change. 

Small, to say the least. 

Both a little scared, 

Neither one prepared. 

Beauty and the Beast. 

Ever just the same.

Ever a surprise. 

Ever as before,

Ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time. 

Tune as old as song. 

Bittersweet and strange, 

Finding you can change, 

Learning you were wrong.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the East.

Tale as old as time, 

Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time, 

Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast." 

Harry sighed as the last strains of the song played. He looked at Draco. Draco was gazing back at him. 

"See, it talks about these two people who didn't like each other at first, and that's us, and it's just a beautiful song, and well, the whole beauty-and-the-beast part, well you're beautiful, and I'm well. I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. We're born beasts, and I thought-" Draco's steady stream of speech was stopped by Harry's lips covering Draco's. Harry could feel Draco relax in his arms. 

"It's beautiful, Dray," said Harry as their lips parted. "Really."

"I thought-" started Draco. "I thought maybe that could be _our _song. I mean- That is- If that's alright with you." 

"It's perfect, Love." Harry kissed Draco again. "Perfect. Just like you." Harry gave Draco a playful nudge. "And you are _not_ a beast."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," said Draco, his eyes twinkling. "But then- That would make _you_-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Malfoy." said Harry as his hand slipped over his boyfriend's mouth. 

Draco tried to speak, but as Harry's hand was in the way, it came out, "Muph mruph, muph mruph."

"Are you going to behave, Dray?" asked Harry sternly. 

Draco nodded fervently. A glint in Draco's eyes told him otherwise, but Harry decided to let go anyway.

"Whew. Not fair Potter." said Draco grumpily. "I'm gonna get you for that." Mischief was now playing a dominant role in the look Harry was sent. Draco lunged at Harry, grabbed him and smashed him into the wall. Then Draco's fingers were running all over Harry's body, tickling Harry so badly he couldn't breathe. Harry tried to tickle back, but couldn't. Harry sat down, and Draco straddled Harry's lap, still tickling furiously.

~*~*~*~  


There was a sudden POP! behind Draco. He stopped tickling and turned to see what it was. Harry wriggled underneath Draco trying to release himself.

There was a cake sitting there on the blanket, near the still-floating candle. Draco climbed off of Harry and walked over to look at the cake. He saw there was something written in red and green icing. As he reached the blanket, he could read what it said.

__

"Happy Two-Month Anniversary, Draco"

Draco turned to look at Harry. "Did you do this?"

"Of course, Silly. Who else knows about us? Well..." Harry looked down at the ground. "There's someone else now that knows about us."

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And who would that be?"

"Dobby."

Draco felt like his jaw was on the floor. Or at least just a few inches shy of it. "Dobby?!? How-? Wha-? Why-?" Draco composed himself. "How the _fuck_ do you know Dobby, and how does he know about us?!?"

Harry glanced up at him, and then back to the floor. Draco listened as Harry told the story of how he and Dobby met, and then how he had set Dobby free. 

"And now he works here at Hogwarts, in the kitchens. I went down there to ask him to make this for me- Well for you, really. And when he heard your name he was real excited. I guess you guys were friends?" asked Harry. Draco nodded, still in shock. "Well, then he started asking why was I asking for a cake for you and- and- it just slipped out. I was excited. I'm sorry." Harry was looking fairly sheepish now. 

"So Dobby knows, huh? And he made this cake, huh?" Draco shook his head, trying to take in everything. _I'll have to get Harry to take me down to the kitchens to visit Dobby sometime soon._ Draco slowly let a smile spread across his face. "That's so sweet of you." Draco walked over to his boyfriend and folded him into a warm hug. He kissed Harry's neck. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You like it? Really?" said Harry. He looked amazed that Draco wasn't beating him to a pulp. 

"Yes. Thank you."

"I made sure Dobby sent it up just after eleven," said Harry, glancing at his watch. "This was about the time that we had our first kiss." Draco watched as Harry's cheeks turned rosy. 

"You're right. It's about time we reenact that, isn't it?" said Draco. He grabbed Harry's hands like he had that first night. He reached up, smiling, and brushed stray hairs out of Harry's face to reveal the scar that Draco enjoyed so much. He traced the scar like he had two months earlier, fingers following their previous path to Harry's eyebrow and nose. The blonde watched as the brunette's breathing slowed again as it had the first time. Draco ran one finger along the outline of the sweet lips he had now tasted so many times. Then after tracing Harry's jaw line, Draco's hand landed on Harry's soft smooth cheek. Their eyes connected again, and Draco leaned in, closing his eyes. The kiss was soft, like the first one. Draco pulled away from Harry, opening his eyes again. He knew what was coming next.

Harry pulled Draco back to him roughly, their lips crashing together once more. The same hunger was there again. The same passion was behind the kiss. Only this time, the kiss was deeper. Longer. Draco parted his lips and traced Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry's lips parted too, and their tongues met once more inside Harry's mouth. Their hands came alive again, roaming each others' bodies, fingers snaking through hair, hands touching every part of the body underneath them.

For this kiss, the moan that was heard was different than last time.

"Harry..."

~*~*~*~  


Harry walked over to the door, and picked up his father's invisibility cloak. Draco was somewhere behind him, gathering candles and tucking them into his bag with the CD player and the now-folded blanket. The two had been standing there kissing for the last hour, and only realized the time when Harry pulled away from the kiss to yawn. 

Draco had acted somewhat indignant until a few seconds later when he, too, yawned. 

Harry walked over to Draco, who straightened up and threw the bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah, Har. Good to go." Draco kissed Harry again. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Draco. It was now well past midnight, and even though it was the holidays, they still weren't allowed to be wandering around this late. 

The boys crept slowly out of the Trophy Room. Draco turned toward the Slytherin dungeons, but Harry grabbed his arm. 

"Dray. Come with me?" said Harry hesitantly. 

"Alright. I thought we were going to bed," said Draco, sounding confused.

"Erm. I-" Harry was glad Draco couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to come keep me company tonight." He said it very fast and very quiet. 

Draco stopped short. Harry almost kept walking, but stopped when he noticed Draco was no longer next him.

Harry walked back. "If you don't want to, that's alright. I'm not offended or anything. I just-"

"I would love to." said Draco, cutting Harry off. "I was just surprised. I thought I would be the first one to ask _you_ to stay overnight."

"Well, I told Ron to shove off and stay with Hermione tonight. So we have the room to ourselves." said Harry. He felt Draco speed up next to him. 

"Where's your common room again?" said Draco. Harry felt Draco reaching for his hand and Harry gave it to him. 

"This way." Harry pulled on Draco's hand, steering him to the Gryffindor tower. 

~*~*~*~  


In no time, they were standing in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. "Heebie-Jeebies." said Harry to the sleepy Fat Lady. 

"Yes dear," she said as she swung open, eyes still closed.

Draco watched as Harry uncovered himself from the invisibility cloak and climbed inside first. He checked the common room and, seeing that it was empty, waved Draco in. Draco climbed inside and took off the cloak. He looked round the room in awe. He had known that the Gryffindors had things better than the Slytherins, but he never imagined it would be so beautiful. _And so warm! Damn Father. I should have been a Gryffindor! But no. He insisted I be a Slytherin. _Draco's thoughts went off on that tangent for a while before the voice of his boyfriend brought him back to the present.

"Dray?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Har. I was just thinking how lucky you Gryffindors are. Must be nice to be Headmaster's pets," said Draco, partly-joking, mostly-bitter.

"Oh Draco. Please don't be like that. You can be here as much as you want... Once we tell Ron, at least." said Harry. He said that last bit quietly. 

Draco knew he wanted to talk to Harry about this subject, but he was too sleepy to care at the moment. "Har. Babe. I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed." Draco looked at Harry mischievously. "And anyway, bed is much more fun."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Then he grabbed Draco's hand again and pulled Draco up the tower stairs to his room.

Once inside, Harry closed the door securely behind him. Drawing his wand, he muttered under his breath. He put several locking spells on the door. Draco, too, took out his wand and sent more locking spells at the door. When each boy had exhausted their store of locking mechanisms, Harry sent one more spell at the door and walked over to what Draco could only assume was his bed. 

"What was that last one, Harry?" asked Draco. He sent Harry a very curious look.

"Oh just a repelling charm," said Harry as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. "It'll make all the Gryffindors get the sudden, extreme urge to go snog their boyfriend or girlfriend." Harry grinned broadly. "And since the only four Gryffindors here are seeing each other, it's just perfect!"

"You are brilliant, Potter, you know that." Draco threw his arms around Harry's waist. He backed Harry up to the bed and threw him onto it. Harry climbed up and laid there, waiting for Draco to take off his own socks and shoes. 

As Draco looked up, he saw Harry looking at him. He was laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand, and wearing the lopsided grin that always made Draco weak in the knees. Draco grinned back and climbed onto the bed. As he laid down next to Harry, he realized something. 

"Harry. Babe. Sweetie? Erm- I don't have pajamas." 

"That's ok. You can borrow some of mine... Or you could just sleep in your boxers. I wouldn't mind that." Harry winked slyly. It looked like he had already thought of this. Draco raised his eyebrow. 

"You are one naughty young man, aren't you? How is it that you made prefect again?" Draco teased. 

"Because of my boyish good looks, my dear Dray," said Harry, winking again. He pulled Draco close to him, and rolled so he was laying on top of Draco. "You know. There's a problem here," he said seriously.

"What's that, my dear Har?" asked Draco.

"We're still in our clothes." Draco thought Harry was going to start ripping his clothes off, but instead, Harry rolled off Draco and hopped off the bed. As Draco watched, Harry began to get undressed. First Harry's robes, which were thrown into the hamper next to what Draco assumed was Harry's wardrobe. This revealed a brilliant green sweater and slightly-too-big, muggle-made jeans held on with a black belt. The sweater was soon off and into the hamper too, revealing a tight-ish, white cotton tee shirt. Seeing this, Draco jumped off the bed. 

As Harry reached to take off the tee, Draco grabbed his hands. Draco leaned in and whispered "Let me." into Harry's ear. Harry raised an eyebrow and let Draco take off his tee shirt. As he did, Draco ran his hands up Harry's back and over his shoulders. Draco slid the shirt over Harry's head and down his arms. With one hand, he threw the shirt haphazardly toward the hamper as the other hand pulled Harry close. Draco kissed Harry, running his fingers over Harry's bare flesh. Then, while still kissing Harry, Draco's fingers fiddled with Harry's belt and then the button and zipper on Harry's jeans. When all were finally undone, Draco slid his hands inside the jeans, pushing them off Harry's hips and backside. He let the pants drop to the floor as he felt Harry's now-almost-naked body under his fingertips. 

Harry stepped back and out of his jeans. Draco took a step forward, trying to get close to that beautifully sculpted body before him, but Harry put a hand out. Draco watched as Harry bent and picked up the jeans from the floor. He took the belt out and tossed the pants into the hamper and put the belt into the wardrobe. Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry stepped in front of Draco. Draco tried to reach for Harry to pull him close, to feel that soft skin again, but Harry grabbed his hands. Harry leaned in and whispered "Your turn." Draco then realized that watching Harry undress would of course come at the price of undressing himself. _Makes sense_. 

Draco pulled his own robes over his head, revealing his own cobalt blue sweater, and black, belted pants. Not having a hamper to put his clothes in, and realizing he would need them in the morning, Draco draped his robes over the back of Harry's desk chair. He was about to take off his sweater when he saw something on Harry's desk that caught his eye. Quite literally, in fact. 

He picked up a piece of parchment to see his own face staring up at him. Draco looked at Harry who was looking rather guiltily back at him. "Did you do this?" asked Draco.

"Yes. I didn't even realize it until I was already finished." As Draco looked at the drawing that had perfectly captured his own face and body, Harry explained how it had appeared on the paper. Draco looked at Harry. He felt an overwhelming surge of love, pride, lust, and happiness go through himself. He strode over to the bed, where Harry was sitting, and engulfed him in an embrace that he never knew he had in him. As he kissed Harry, he could feel every one of his emotions more clearly than ever before. Finally, he pulled away, out of breath and out of strength. 

"**_Wow_**," they said together.

"Ahem." Draco stepped back on weak legs, and walked back to Harry's desk. "I believe I was in the middle of stripping for you..." Draco put the sketch back on the desk, still marveling at the way his boyfriend's hand had captured every line on his body. He turned to face Harry. "Now where was I?" he said, playfully.

"I think you were about to lose the clothes." said Harry, his voice dripping with desire.

"Mmm. True." Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. Then he grinned. He reached for his sweater and pulled it off over his head, revealing a skin-tight black tee shirt that followed exactly every ripple of muscle. He laid his sweater on top of his robes and began to reach for his belt. Harry leapt off the bed and hurried to his side, grabbing his hands as Draco had done for him. Draco felt a tingling as Harry's hands trailed up his back and over his shoulders, taking Draco's shirt with them. Harry slipped the shirt easily over Draco's head and tossed it onto the chair with the rest of Draco's clothes. Harry pulled Draco to him by the front of the blonde boy's pants and Harry kissed him hungrily. Draco felt Harry's fingers undo his belt and pants, and then push the pants to the ground. Then Draco felt Harry's wrap arms around his waist. He let his Gryffindor pull him toward the bed, onto the bed, under the covers. And they lay there, limbs tangled together, lips on lips, bodies so close they felt like one body.

~*~TBC~*~


	10. Chapter 10: The Wake Up

****

Chapter Ten

The Wake-Up

Harry stirred very early the next morning, feeling a slight chill and snuggled closer to the warm lump next to him. _Warm lump next to me? Wha-? _The lump wriggled closer to Harry, and Harry realized that there were a pair of strong arms pulling him tighter. _Draco._ Harry kept his eyes closed and reveled in the warmth from his sleeping partner. He slid his arms around the still-sleeping blonde's bare waist, sighing with content. Harry was drowning in the aroma of Draco's musky cologne, still lingering on the creamy skin. He smiled and finally opened his eyes, thanking all the gods in the heavens that they had remembered to pull closed the drapes round Harry's four-poster. _I'm not ready for sunlight._ He looked up at his boyfriend's face as the lips curled into a dream-provoked smile. _He's so peaceful when he sleeps. Almost like a little boy. I wonder what he's dreaming about. _Harry smiled again, closing his eyes. _It's too early to be awake. I'm just going to go back to sleep for a bit. I'll wake him up later._ Harry snuggled even closer to Draco. He had no more time to think as sleep claimed him once more.

~*~*~*~  


Draco came to a little while later. His eyes stayed shut. He prayed that last night was not the dream that he'd been having for the last few months. He'd slept in Harry's bed last night, hadn't he? Something wriggled in his arms. Something warm and fleshy and Harry-shaped. _Thank the gods!_ The Slytherin's lips spread into a smile. Draco let his eyes open, knowing that this was in fact reality. His eyes traveled to the messy black hair that was tickling his chin, and the face of his Gryffindor laying on his chest. He unclasped his fingers behind Harry's back, and pushed sleep-mussed hair out of the tan face of his love. The lightning bolt was uncovered as it had been last night. The blonde moved so that his face was level with the brunette's. His boyfriend grumbled in his sleep, tightening his grip round the wiggling waist. Draco chuckled softly. He had achieved his goal, and now turned the sleeping face toward him. He placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips in front of him and felt the other boy jar awake. He made to pull away, but Harry pulled his face back into another kiss. 

"Mmm. Dragon breath," said Harry sleepily. 

"Oh you're one to talk," teased Draco, poking Harry's bare ribcage. 

"Oh shut up and come here." was the reply.

The two boys lay together kissing again. They lay there intertwined in each others' arms for at least a quarter of an hour. Then Harry pulled away, sitting up in bed. Draco moaned in protest, trying to pull Harry back to him. Harry would have nothing of it. It seemed to Draco that he was going win that battle for a minute, though, as Harry reached across the blonde. Draco kissed the bare chest hovering over his face as the brunette grabbed something off the nightstand. When Harry sat back up, Draco grumbled again and watched him. Harry motioned for Draco to sit up with him. Draco grudgingly propped himself up on his elbows throwing a questioning look at his boyfriend.

Harry had two small, velvet cubes in his hand. He had a small grin on his face. 

"What're those?" asked Draco. 

"They are the rest of your present," said Harry. Draco sent the other boy another confused look. Harry picked up one of Draco's hands, and plopped the two boxes in it. "Open them. But be careful. And don't touch." 

Draco looked closer at the little cubes in his hand. One was a deep red, the other a dark green. Upon closer inspection, he saw that each had hinges on one side. He sat the crimson box on his lap and opened the emerald one. Sitting upright was a small silver thimble, basically unremarkable save a tiny lion engraved at the bottom. Confused, Draco opened the crimson box to find an almost identical thimble, only this one bearing a tiny serpent. Draco looked up into the eyes of his Gryffindor, utterly baffled by this odd gift. _I don't sew..._ Harry smiled and began to explain.

"Technically, only one of those is for you. There's this story that muggle kids get told... It's the story of Peter Pan. It's a really long story, and I can tell you one day if you want, but the really significant part is what I'll tell you for now. 

"This kid, Peter Pan, lives in a far-away place, and basically, without telling the whole story, the kid doesn't know what a kiss is. This girl that he meets, Wendy, is apparently looking for a good snog and asks Peter for a kiss. Well Peter picks up a thimble from her desk or table or something, and gives it to her. He thinks that's what a kiss is. So that's why it's a thimble." Harry stopped for a breath. Draco was still quite confused and his confusion obviously showed because Harry continued. 

"See, I've made them both into portkeys. That's why I said not to touch. It really wouldn't have mattered if you had touched the one in the green box, because you _are_ where it would take you. But the one in the red box, the one I'll be keeping, would send you somewhere I don't want you to go yet. 

"The one in the green box is for my Slytherin... You. Hence the green box. Whenever you feel the need to be with me, just tip that thimble into your hand, and it will bring you right here, to my bed. That's why the lion is on the thimble in your box. The same thing goes for the other thimble. It takes me straight to your bed. So whenever we get lonely... Or whatever... We can just transport ourselves to each other's beds and everything is wonderful!" finished Harry, a smile playing upon his lips again. Draco stared at him, amazed. 

"But- How can you make the one send you to my bed?" stammered Draco, finally finding his voice. "You've never been to the Slytherin common room, let alone my bed. You have to pinpoint the exact location, not just have a general idea..." 

Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, I had help."

"From whom, may I ask?" Draco was astonished. He raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, actually I got a bit of help from Crabbe and Goyle... Though they don't know that. And the rest was from three wonderful men and a slimy ratfink." said Harry, spitting out the last word with a sneer on his face to rival the infamous Malfoy sneer. 

"Crabbe and Goyle? And who are these other blokes? I think I might want to thank them someday..." Draco was still gaping at Harry. _Crabbe and Goyle? But how-?_

"Their names are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. You know, standing in your room is not the only way for me to watch you while you sleep." Harry's eyes glittered again. "And I'm not telling you anymore. Not now, anyway."

"Alright." said Draco. He looked down at the two thimbles sitting in his lap. They shined back him. 

"So... Do you like them?" asked Harry quietly. Draco realized that in his bewilderment, he hadn't said his thanks.

"Oh gosh! Yes! They're great. And it's a bloody brilliant idea, too! Thank you." Draco carefully closed the two boxes and leaned over to kiss Harry. As they broke apart again, Draco smiled. 

"You know," he said. "I really should get back to my room. Crabbe and Goyle are sure to wonder where I got to." He hopped off the bed and walked over to his clothes. He looked at the picture of himself once again, smiling. _He really did capture me... It's like looking into a mirror almost!_ Draco glanced back at his boyfriend. Harry was checking his watch. Draco followed suit. 6:44. _Great Merlin's beard! Why in the hell are we up so early?_ Draco picked up his pants from the floor. _Damn, and my pants are all wrinkled, too. _He pulled them on, fastening them and did up his belt. He pulled the black tee shirt back over his head. As his head popped through the opening at the top of his shirt, he snuck a quick look over at Harry. Harry looked at though someone had just told him they cancelled Christmas. Draco sauntered over to the bed and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. 

"Don't look so glum," said Draco, running his fingers through the chocolate-colored hair. This didn't seem to change the other boy's demeanor in the slightest. The Slytherin leaned in to whisper in the Gryffindor's ear. "Would you like to go take a bath?"

"Oh hell yeah. Let's go!" cried Harry, who proceeded to leap off his bed, grab a towel and clothes for the day, and head for the door, all within what Draco thought was probably thirty seconds. 

Draco crossed to Harry and put a hand on Harry's wand hand, which was about to undo all the spells sealing them in the room. "Har, first of all, I'm not letting you run around the school in boxer shorts." Harry glanced down at his scantily clad body. 

"Oops," said Harry, turning pink. 

"Second, I need to go to my room and get myself clothes and things, too, remember?" Draco watched Harry nod slowly, looking slightly put out. "I just hope I don't get caught sneaking in." 

Harry smiled his sly smile. "I have just the thing that will help with that. We can check that everyone's still asleep." Draco felt his face contort with confusion for the second time that morning as he watched Harry walk back to his desk. 

Harry laid down his clothes on his desk. Then he opened one of the drawers and pulled out what looked like a very old and battered piece of parchment. _And what the hell is that going to do to check that everyone's asleep?_ Still holding the parchment, Harry went into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, and then walked over to his bed. He turned to Draco, motioning for him to come closer. Draco stepped up next to Harry, still in a confused stupor. 

"Harry, what-"

Harry held up a hand to silence Draco. Then Draco watched as Harry put his wand tip to the parchment and said, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _As Draco watched, eyes wide, miniscule ink lines began to spread over the parchment, twisting and crossing, covering the entire page. Then at the top of the page, words began to appear in curling script:

__

Messer. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers 

are proud to present

****

The Marauder's Map

Draco's mouth was hanging open for the second time in twenty-four hours. His eyes flitted over the map, seeing every passageway in Hogwarts, including ones he had never found. And when he looked very closely, he could see twenty small, labeled dots. And there on the map, right where he stood in actuality, there was a tiny figure, labeled _Draco Malfoy._ Next to him on the map, right where Harry stood, there was _Harry Potter._ "Wow," he murmured. 

"I know," said Harry, grinning. "Brilliant, right?"

"Bloody brilliant."

"See, everyone is asleep someplace or another. You can sneak down to your room, and no one would know the difference," said Harry, happily. 

"I guess you're right." Draco sighed. He walked to Harry's desk, pulled on his sweater, and picked up his robes. "I'd better be going." He walked to Harry and kissed him softly. "I have someone to meet in the prefects' bathroom in a little bit." Draco winked and walked to the door. With Harry's help, all the spells were lifted from the door. Draco reached for the knob and turned it slowly while Harry went over to his bed. Draco heard Harry mutter "Mischief managed!" and heard him bustling around behind him getting ready to go for their bath. Draco pulled the door open and was about to step out into the hallway when he gasped. 

"What?" asked Harry hurried over to him, clothes draped over his bare shoulder. 

Draco stifled a laugh and pointed to the floor outside Harry's room.

There was Ron and Hermione, both out cold, tangled in each others' arms. They apparently were trying to get into the room, but were overcome by the Repelling Charm and passed out from the overexertion of too much snogging. Draco guessed that since they had been together, they didn't have to go anywhere to find a snogging partner, and kept getting pelted by the Repelling Charm. 

Harry and Draco looked at one another and almost laughed out loud. They both caught themselves, though, so they wouldn't wake the couple on the floor. Draco stepped over their legs and started down the dormitory stairs, followed closely by Harry. The two climbed out of the portrait hole and walked together downstairs. In the Entrance Hall, they separated after a long, lingering kiss. Draco watched Harry start toward the prefects' bathroom before he turned and headed toward his own dormitory.

~*~TBC~*~


	11. Chapter 11: The Bath

****

Chapter Eleven

The Bath

Harry sat waiting at the edge of the pool, as he had the last time the pair agreed to meet in the prefects' bathroom. The pajama pants he had pulled on just before leaving his room were now laying on top of the rest of his clothes on a nearby lounge chair. Sunlight was now streaming in through the windows at him, glinting off the bubbles of all sizes and colors that were floating on top of the water. Harry looked around the room and saw the mermaid on the wall smiling and winking at him. He shook his head dismissively. The mermaid was apparently quite miffed and turned her back to him in a huff.

Harry looked to the door again. _Where is he?_ Just when Harry was starting to get worried, the door opened and Draco walked in. Harry extracted his legs from the pool and got quickly to his feet. He turned and hurried over to Draco, his damp feet slipping a bit on the marble floor. Harry wrapped his Slytherin in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"We saw each other only half an hour ago," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry. "But it was too long. I needed to do this." And Harry kissed Draco. It was a long, hungry kiss. One that would have anyone begging for more. They stood there, absorbed in the intensity of the kiss when they heard a giggle from behind them. Harry ripped his lips away from Draco and spun round, sliding a little on the now-wet floor under his feet. 

The ghost of a girl with glasses and nasty case of acne was sitting on one of the taps, face hidden behind her hand. Harry groaned inwardly. _Moaning Myrtle. She's trying to spy on us. Oh God... If she tells... But who will she tell? No one goes into her lavatory. _Outwardly, he plastered a grin onto his face and said cheerfully, "Myrtle! Hi! How are you?" 

Myrtle flew off the tap and over to the boys. "I'm alright. How are you Harry? I haven't seen you since we met up in the lake two years ago!" She was not actually looking at Harry, but at Draco. Harry was trying to shield Draco from view and was failing miserably as Draco was trying to peer around Harry and see who was had caused the interruption. 

"Oh, I'm alright." Harry gave up on shielding Draco, figuring he might as well get the introduction over and done with. "Myrtle, this is Draco. Draco, this is Myrtle."

"How do you do?" said Draco politely, still obviously curious about Myrtle. 

Myrtle inclined her head slightly, saying "Pleased to meet you." Her lips broke into a big grin. "So are you two seeing each other?"

"Erm-" Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged back with a look that plainly said _'What the hell. Who's she going to tell?' _Harry looked back at Myrtle, who was gleefully watching the exchange. _"_Yes, we are." 

The ghost clapped her hands with pleasure at the news. "And you're here for another good snog like last time, right?" She winked.

"Oy, Myrtle! Were you spying on us that day?" cried Harry indignantly. 

"Only for a little bit. It got a bit less interesting after Hermione walked in. You know, you three never come to visit me at my toilet anymore. How come?" asked Myrtle sadly. 

"We've just been really busy." Seeing that Myrtle was about to cry, he hurriedly said, "I'll get them to come visit soon, alright? All three of us will come to visit. It'll be just like old times." 

Myrtle smiled sweetly. "Good. I guess I ought to leave you to your snogging." She winked again. 

"Myrtle, promise you won't watch this time?" said Harry seriously. "Please?"

"Oh you're just no fun," said Myrtle in a huff. "You two are much more interesting than the other people I see in here. Although, a few years ago I did see some really good snogging sessions between-"

Draco held up a hand. "Please, Myrtle. I'm not sure you want to spill everyone's secrets." Myrtle looked a tad unhappy that she couldn't spread the gossip. 

"Maybe some other time, then. Well good day to you two. And happy snogging!" Myrtle floated back to the spigot she'd been seated on. 

"Myrtle?" said Harry. She turned her head to look at him. She was halfway into the pipe when Harry called her. 

"Yes?"

"Could you do us a favor and not mention this to anyone just yet? We haven't told everyone we're together." Harry looked at her pleadingly.

Myrtle looked even more cheerful than she had when she'd arrived. "I suppose. If you promise you'll visit soon."

"I already said I would, didn't I?" said Harry.

"You said you would when I helped you with that egg..."said Myrtle pouting. "And you still haven't come." She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I promise I'll come if you promise not to say anything about Draco and me. Deal?"

Myrtle thought a minute. "Deal. See you soon." With that, Moaning Myrtle vanished the rest of the way into the pipe. 

Draco looked back at Harry, eyes full of questions that all seemed to come out at once. "Who is that? How do you know her? You met up in the _lake_? She spied on us? She's spied here before? She knows Hermione and Ron too? You haven't visited her? Where? What egg? She lives in a toilet?" 

Harry sighed, and sat Draco down on the nearest lounge chair. _Well this should be a fun explanation..._ And Harry began to tell Draco everything he could without incriminating himself, Ron, and Hermione too much.

~*~*~*~  


Draco leaned back against Harry's bare chest, putting his head back onto one of Harry's shoulders. He had a lot to take in. Harry had just explained things to him. And Draco was stunned. He knew Harry had broken a few rules in his day, but he'd been in a girls' lavatory on several occasions with Hermione and Ron. And Harry had visited the prefects' bathroom while still in fourth year. And Moaning Myrtle was the ghost's name and she lives in the bathroom Harry's been in. And she helped Harry during the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. Twice. _Harry really should have been a Slytherin. And I thought _I_ was a bad kid._ Draco smirked. 

"Dray? Hon?" Harry whispered his ear, bringing his thoughts back to the present. 

"Yes, Har?"

"Can I tell you something?" whispered Harry. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his ear and neck. 

"Yes?"

Harry kissed Draco's neck softly, sending tingles up his spine. "You stink."

Draco pulled a face. "Well you're really not one to talk, my love." 

"Well, what shall we do about this predicament?" said Harry, kissing Draco's neck again.

"Maybe we ought to take that bath now..." said Draco, sitting up. He stood and pulled Harry up with him. He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked over to the giant tub. He stood at the side, reaching for the sweater he was still wearing from last night and this morning. He pulled it off and tossed it onto the chair the two boys had just been sitting on. Harry came up behind him and stopped his hands as Draco was about to pull off the black tee shirt. Harry pulled it off for him, kissing the bare skin of Draco's back as he exposed it. Draco guessed Harry tossed the shirt to the chair behind them because his fingers were quickly fumbling to undo his belt and pants again. Harry got them open and dropped the pants to the floor. Draco stepped out of them and checking to see that they were indeed by the deep end. Then he did a perfect dive straight into the pool. There were still a lot of bubbles sitting on the surface, and the water was very warm. While still below the surface, he watched through the perfectly clear water as Harry's feet stepped gingerly into the water. Draco swam closer to Harry. He waited until Harry's feet had reached the bottom of the tub to pull Harry's boxers down and off. This caught Harry completely off-guard, and he fell over and underwater. Harry glared at Draco as Draco surfaced for air. His head pushed up through the thick layer of suds and sucked in air. He suddenly felt his own shorts being ripped off, and he was tugged under again. He saw Harry grinning devilishly at him, waving his boxers at him underwater.

Draco surfaced again and saw Harry's black hair pop up after him. Draco walked toward Harry, smiling. _He's rather sexy when he's all wet. Then again, he's always rather sexy... _The boys' arms encircled one another, caught in a rather soggy kiss. Then Harry pulled away and stepped back. 

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" teased Draco. 

"I have a debt to repay," said Harry winking. Then Draco watched as Harry took a deep breathe and submerged himself. _He's not...OH! _Draco felt Harry's mouth wrapping around Draco's erection. _Yes, I do believe he is..._ Draco reached for the side of the tub for support, thanking Merlin that it was within arms reach. _Damn. And he's never done that? _He felt a very well-placed lick from Harry, and his thought processes were reduced to incoherence. 

~*~*~*~  


Harry hopped out of the pool an hour later, drenched. Looking down, his fingers and toes looked rather prune-y. _Oh, but that was worth it. _After Harry had finished with Draco, Draco took it upon himself to give Harry the same attention. Then they snogged a bit more. Finally, after three quarters of an hour in the pool, and when the bubbles were just about gone, they actually got around to bathing themselves. 

__

That is technically what we came here for, Harry thought reasonably. _But the snogging... etcetera... is much more fun. _Harry grabbed his towel of the chair in front of him and dried himself off. Harry glanced over at Draco as he did the same with his own towel. Harry looked at the pile of clothes before him. He grabbed a clean, dry pair of silky boxer shorts and pulled them on. He put on a new pair jeans next and started to pick up his white tee shirt when he snuck another look at Draco. 

Draco's back was turned. He leaned down to pick up a clean black tee shirt. Every muscle in his back rippled as he moved. Harry watched, mesmerized, while Draco straightened, hands fiddling with the shirt to find the necessary openings and pulled the shirt over his head. Harry was disappointed to see the beautiful pale skin vanish under the black cotton of the shirt. But every ripple of muscle could still be seen through the tight shirt. Draco twisted, feeling the eyes on his back. His face spread into a shy smile. "What?"

"Just watching you," said Harry simply. Harry smiled. He was sure Draco could see the lust in his eyes, and he didn't care. 

"Am I that interesting?" asked Draco.

"Definitely. The way you move... It's so... it's just beautiful." said Harry. He could think of no other words to describe it. Draco was poetry personified. He was a symphony of flesh. He was a living breathing masterpiece. And he was Harry's.

"Well thank you then." Draco's cheeks flushed a smidgen. He was smiling. Harry walked over to Draco, knowing that he should be getting dressed and going to his common room to spend time with the rest of the Gryffindors. But right now, he was with Draco and he needed Draco. Harry pulled Draco's hips to his own. With one hand still round Draco's waist, Harry let his fingers travel up Draco's muscular arm. Harry leaned in and nibbled on the pale neck in front of him, eliciting a quiet moan from the Slytherin. Harry kissed his way up the neck and onto the earlobe. He sucked lightly on Draco's earlobe and then ran his tongue along Draco's jaw line, ending with a kiss on the pointed chin. All the while, he listened as Draco's breathing slowed to an almost-standstill. Harry's lips found his boyfriend's then, and they shared a kiss. Harry could feel the energy surging through him, as if this kiss was a source of electricity that spread from his heart all the way to the tips of his fingers, and everywhere in between. The two prefects stood there, lost in this kiss, for a minute that felt like an eternity and a millisecond all at once. When they finally separated, both boys were extremely winded and yet ready for more. But they knew they would be missed if they were not back in their rooms soon. 

Harry went back to his pile of clothes and picked up his tee shirt again, and pulled it on, adding the sweater Mrs. Weasley had given him two Christmases ago, green with a dragon knitted into it, in memory of the dragon he had beaten in the first Triwizard Task. _Odd, isn't it? That the sweater you pick for today is the one that would remind you most of Draco. Well aren't you smart. _

Harry smiled to himself. He looked back at Draco. He was leaning to grab his school robes. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that shimmered in the light. Upon further inspection, Harry saw that there were tiny strands of silver woven in with the black. Harry smiled again. _Leave it to Dray to always shine._ Harry pulled on his robes now, and tried to do something with his still somewhat dampish hair. He settled for running his fingers through it a few times to get the knots out, and leaving it to do what it pleased. He knew that was what it would do anyway, so he decided not to fight it. 

Draco was pointing his wand at his head now, and he whispered a few words. His hair dried instantly and straightened into its normal slick state. Then he looked at Harry. "Read to go then?"

"Suppose so." Harry looked at the pool. It was now empty. It seemed that as soon as the bathers get out of the tub and start getting dressed, the water drains from everywhere, including the floor, and leaves the bathroom in its normal, pristine condition. Harry and Draco moved toward the door. Harry muttered "Alohomora" and the lock clicked open. They walked out the door and closed it quietly behind them. Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and they walked together to the Entrance Hall. There their hands separated and they faced each other. Each boy had an identical sad smile on his lips. _I don't want to leave him. Seems he doesn't want to go either._ Harry stepped closer to Draco, who followed the action. They snaked their hands round each other in one last eager kiss. Harry's fingers found their way into Draco's perfect hair, mussing it a little. Then-

"Harry? Draco?!? What in the bloody hell are you two doing?!?"

~*~TBC~*~


	12. Chapter 12: The Discoveries

****

Chapter Twelve

The Discoveries

"Harry? Draco?!? What in the bloody hell are you two doing?!?"

The two former enemies broke apart instantly and stared at each other for a second in fear and shock. Neither wanted to know who it was that had yelled at them. Finally, Draco took a very slow and deep breath and turned in the direction of the yell. 

"Oh it's you," said Draco. "Please stop yelling. I don't want the whole castle to hear."

The intruder shook their head in disgust. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you two were just snogging in the middle of the Entrance Hall."

"Well do you know any better?" asked Harry, flustered at the sight of their interrupter.

"I'd like to think that I'm totally wrong..." 

"Oh, please do. Then you wouldn't be making such a fuss about this whole thing," said Draco, getting annoyed with the intrusion.

"But-"

"Just hush up about it. Honestly. Can't you leave well enough alone?" Harry shook his head, looking into the eyes of their interrogator. 

The bushy ponytail swayed at the back of Hermione's head as she shook it again. "You'd think you two would be more careful. Especially since you want to keep this quiet."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't said a word, right?"

"Of course not. I always keep my word. Even if I don't agree with what's going on. And you have been treating Harry right, haven't you?" said Hermione, looking Draco square in the eye.

__

God, that's rather scary. Geez. I'm getting freaked by staring down a Mudb- By staring down Gr-Hermione_. She is scary if she wants to be though. Guess that's a good thing for her. I really need to get myself to like her more. I mean, if Harry and I are going to be together for as long as I hope... Which is forever... Anyway. Better answer the girl. _"Of course I'm treating him right. Aren't I Harry?"

Harry put on a play-look of despair. "I dunno, Draco. Last night was pretty rough."

Draco put on a look of surprise. "But I thought you liked it rough!" 

With that remark, Hermione turned a deep shade of burgundy. She covered her ears and said, "I do _not_ want to know what you two did last night. I just don't want to know."

Draco glanced at Harry and winked. Harry grinned back. Then Harry walked to Hermione and pulled her hands off her ears. "Don't worry, 'Mione. What we do on our own time stays between us. We were only playing with you." He grinned at her. Her face returned to its normal shade.

"And besides which," said Draco playfully. "You aren't really one to talk. You and Weasley looked like you were getting rather frisky last night yourselves." Draco winked.

"What?!? How do-? I mean-. I don't know what you're talking about, _Mister_ Malfoy," said Hermione indignantly.

"Oh come off it, _Miss _Granger. I happen to know that you and Ron woke up in the hallway outside the sixth-year boys' dormitory in a _very_ compromising situation." Draco smirked at the red that was creeping into her cheeks again.

"And how would you know that?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh. Didn't you know? That was the reason Harry wanted the room to himself. I was with him last night," said Draco casually. 

Hermione gaped at him.

"This morning, I had to step over you and Weasley. Real good snogging session in the hallway, Hermione?" Draco grinned and winked at her. She was once again the deep burgundy.

"I-. We-. You-." sputtered Hermione.

"What's the matter, 'Mione?" asked Harry. "Ron got your tongue?"

Draco and Harry laughed. Hermione just looked shocked and embarrassed.

"It's alright, Hermione. I won't tell. No points will be taken from Gryffindor for that _lovely_ display of affection," said Draco in his best prefect-in-charge voice. He smiled at her again. Hermione blushed darker still. 

"Well anyway," she said finally, when she regained her voice and her dignity. "You two should be careful."

"We know," said Harry. "We just had a lovely bath and-"

"Enough!" cried Hermione. She covered her ears again and hurried off to the library.

__

Probably where she goes when she's upset, Draco thought, amused. _Girl's far too interested in books. Glad she has Weasley to loosen her up a bit. "_Now, Harry. Where were we?"

Harry looked at Draco. Then the smile that made Draco weak in the knees spread across the lips he just had to kiss. They stepped together once more, positioning themselves as they had been before Hermione happened upon them. "About here, I believe..." said Harry as he leaned in.

Draco got swept away again in the mind-numbing kiss. They stood there together in the Entrance Hall. Lips locked, tongues doing battle for dominance, first in Harry's mouth, then Draco's, then back to Harry. Draco's hands slipped up to tangle in the hair of the Gryffindor. And-

"What the devil is going on here?!?"

~*~*~*~

The boys ripped apart again. _Who is it this time? No one else knows we're together. What are we going to do?_ Harry could read the same fears in Draco's blue eyes as he was feeling. Harry took a deep breath and this time he was the one to turn and face their questioner first. _Oh shit._

Snape.

Harry took a deep breath again. Then he looked the hook-nosed professor in the eyes and said, "Whatever are you talking about, Professor?"

"Oh don't play cute with me, Potter. I saw you and your companion there, snogging in the middle of the hallway. Could you please explain yourself?" said Snape, sneering with the normal look Snape left solely for his benefit.

"It was my fault, Professor," said Draco, stepping round Harry. Snape's sneer disappeared and was replaced with utter shock.

"Your fault, Mister Malfoy?" asked Snape in disbelief and disappointment. It was obvious to Harry that Snape was just itching to dole out detentions. 

"Yes, sir. I was the one that asked for the kiss, sir." said Draco, lowering his head, not looking at Snape.

"You _asked_ Potter to kiss you? _Potter?_" Snape stared at his prize pupil in absolute astonishment.

"Yes. Erm, sir? Can we speak about this privately? Your office, perhaps?" asked Draco politely.

"Erm- Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea." said Snape, obviously still trying to recover from the sight of Harry and Draco.

The trio walked to Snape's office. Professor Snape muttered several unlocking charms, and opened the door. He walked in, the two students following. Harry, the last in, closed the door behind him. Snape pointed his wand at the door and said, "Silencio." He sat down behind his desk. Then he motioned for Harry and Draco to sit. He looked to Draco for an explanation. 

Draco looked at Harry for a second. His eyes were telling Harry that he would get them out of trouble, and just to be quiet. Harry understood and nodded ever so slightly. Then Draco turned to Snape. 

"Professor. Sir. Harry and I," Snape raised an eyebrow at the name 'Harry' coming out of Draco's mouth. Draco continued as though he hadn't seen the look. "We have been seeing each other."

If Snape was shocked before, it was nothing like what he was now. As Harry watched, Snape's face contorted into disgust, shock, amazement, amusement and then finally resting on shock again. "You-. What?"

"Harry and I have been together for two months now. We learned that we really cared for each other, and now we're together. We don't get to really spend much time together, and that's why you caught us snogging in the Entrance Hall. He had hoped to just catch a quick kiss, but I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry, sir." Draco looked at Snape, whose face was now showing-_ Is that forgiveness?!?_ Harry couldn't believe his eyes. _Forgiveness?_

Snape nodded slowly. "I suppose that as this is the first time I have caught you, I will let you slide. Just this once." Snape looked reproachfully at the two boys. "But if I catch you two again, there will be consequences, do you hear?"

Both boys nodded fervently. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had pissed Snape off, and he was getting away with it. Because of Draco. _Thank Merlin for Draco. _Harry pushed away a smile. _For more reasons than one._ Snape glared at the couple for a few seconds more. Then he waved his hand dismissively. 

"You may go."

Harry and Draco stood and walked out of the room. Harry waited till they were far enough away from Snape's office before stopping. "Whoa."

"What?" asked Draco.

"You just got me away from Snape's office without even getting points taken away. How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Harry stared at the Slytherin in awe.

"He's an old friend of the family. You should know that. He practically helped raise me. He's not going to punish me for doing anything." Draco grinned at Harry. "Or anyone I'm doing things with." He winked and started walking again. Harry walked with Draco, still flabbergasted. He only realized where they were when Draco stopped again. Harry looked round himself. The Entrance Hall. Again. He looked at Draco, who was smiling seductively.

"Now come here. I'm quite determined to finish this kiss." he said slyly. Draco pulled Harry to him and planted his lips on Harry's once more. Harry once again got completely caught up in the moment and was thoroughly enjoying Draco's persistence. As Draco's tongue massaged his own, all his thoughts disappeared. But-

"HOLY SHIT!"

~*~*~*~

__

For Merlin's sake! Can't I kiss my boyfriend in peace here?!? Draco slowly pulled away from Harry for the third time. He was extremely irritated, as he was quite into the moment this time, and was definitely not in the mood to be interrupted again. _We have to pick a new place to have a good-bye kiss from now on._ Draco turned to see whose voice it was that disturbed them for the third time. His eyes grew so wide he thought they were going to fall out. _I'm dead._ Draco took a deep breath and looked over at his shoulder at Harry. Harry was shaking. Draco could feel the fear and pain flowing out of Harry. _This is going to kill him. Oh what have I done? _Then Draco turned back. And looked at their third delayer. 

Ron Weasley.

~*~TBC~*~


	13. Chapter 13: The Explanation

****

Chapter Thirteen

The Explanation

Harry looked into his best friend's eyes. He saw shock, betrayal and rage in them. It hurt to know that he was the one that had stirred up these feelings in his own best friend. He didn't know what to do. He only knew that Ron was furious with him. He also knew that this was not going to be easy to fix. Ron's face was turning purple from rage. He had to try to talk to Ron. That was the only way. "Ron-?"

"Don't speak to me. I can't talk to you right now. I can't even look at you right now. I need to leave." Ron looked daggers at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead faster than someone hit with three doses of Avada Kadavra all at once. 

"Please-?" Harry tried again, taking a step toward Ron.

Ron held up a hand, not only to stop Harry from advancing on him, but also to shut Harry up. "No. I cannot deal with you right now. I'll talk to you after dinner. Maybe. But for now, don't even come near me." With that, Ron stalked off toward the library. _He was probably going to visit Hermione in the library. He's going to go and tell her about me and Dray, and she's going to know already. That's going to make him madder at me. Oh help. What am I going to do?_

"Dray. What am I going to do? He hates me. Oh God. He hates me. He's my best friend and he hates me." Harry turned to Draco and started sobbing. Harry was crying so hard, he didn't notice Draco reach into his pocket and draw out the green velvet box. Nor did he realize when Draco tipped the thimble into his hand. He only vaguely registered the tug behind his navel, and only realized what Draco had done when the two boys flopped on Harry's bed. Harry looked up as Draco shoved the box back in his pocket. 

"I figured you would be more comfortable here," said Draco quietly. The Slytherin whispered calming words to Harry as he pushed Harry back onto the pillows. After Harry was settled into the pillows, Draco began stroking the Gryffindor's hair, watching him break down into tears again. 

"What am I going to do?" wailed Harry.

~*~*~*~  


Draco stroked the mess of hair spread across his lap. He didn't know what to say to Harry. He knew that nothing he could say could make the pain go away, and it was _killing_ him. He was always in control. He could always say or do something to change the outcome of things. But this. Draco knew he couldn't do a thing to change this. 

"Dray, what am I going to do?" moaned Harry for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Draco saw that the Gryffindor had stopped crying. _Probably no more tears left in him._ Draco frowned. They had been sitting on Harry's bed the whole evening, even skipping dinner. Draco wasn't hungry, and apparently neither was Harry. Draco's heart was aching. He wanted to do something, anything. But he could do nothing. He just sat there and ran his slender fingers through black locks, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"What do you usually do when you and Weas-Ron fight?" asked Draco. He forced himself to say Weasley's name properly, if only to make Harry feel better.

"We don't speak for weeks at a time, and use Hermione as a go-between. After a few weeks of moping on both our parts, then something happens that makes up for whatever it is we're fighting about, and it's all better again. It fucking sucks, though. I can't have him mad at me for Christmas. It's not right." Harry sniffled a bit. His eyes were closed, apparently relishing the touch of the Slytherin. Draco kept his hand in constant motion through Harry's hair. 

"No, we can't have that. I'm not going to let him stay mad at you for Christmas. We'll figure something out." The boys lapsed into silence once more. Draco's heart went out to Harry. This pain wasn't fair for Harry to have to endure. But at the same time, Draco was jealous. Not jealous of the pain. No, jealous of the amazing friendship that Harry and Weasley obviously shared. He didn't have that. Crabbe and Goyle were mere acquaintances. They were Draco's cronies. Nothing more. The closest Draco had to Harry's relationship with Weasley was with Blaise. But it was nothing comparatively. Draco sighed. 

"God, Dray! What the hell am I going to do without Ron? He's like a brother to me. I have no family but him and Hermione. He's my family, and I've just done something so horrible that I don't think that I'll ever have him back again. I- We should have told him." Harry started crying again. _I guess he didn't cry himself out._

"Harry, things will turn out alright. I'm sure of it." Draco tried to sound optimistic. 

"What if I lose him? I mean, no offense to you. I do love you, Dray, but it's totally different from how much I love Ron. He is my only family. I can't believe I'm going to lose my family _again._ I can't." cried Harry, sobbing and hiccoughing occasionally.

"You won't have to."

Draco's eyes flew to the doorway. His heart soared for Harry. He felt Harry's head lift off his legs. 

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Harry.

"Long enough."

He watched as Harry jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He watched the dark-haired boy throw his arms around the figure at the door. 

Draco smiled in relief, a single tear trickled down his cheek. He knew that blasted red hair anywhere. _I never thought I would be happy to see Weasley. But thank Merlin!_

~*~*~*~  


Harry cried into the red-head's shoulder. He was so happy Ron had come to talk to him. But Ron unwrapped Harry's arms from his neck, putting them back at Harry's sides. 

"Just because I'm standing here does _not_ mean that I forgive you. At least not completely."

Harry nodded silently. He knew that things would not be alright with Ron right away. He knew better. But the fact that Ron was there was _huge _in Harry's opinion.

"I'll just go then, and give you two some privacy," said Draco, climbing off Harry's bed.

"No." said both Gryffindors. Harry stared at Ron, his eyebrows lost in his hairline. _He doesn't want Dray to go? Oh shit, there won't be trouble, will there?_ Ron was staring back. 

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be here while you two sort-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence. Ron put the Full Body-Bind on Draco. Harry was shocked. 

"Ron!"

"I want to talk to both of you." Ron said simply. He looked down at the motionless-except-for-his-eyes Draco. "Are you going to stay without a fuss?" Harry supposed Ron saw the answer in Draco's eyes, and muttered the counter-curse. 

Ron motioned for Draco to go back to his spot on Harry's bed. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and conducted him back to the bed. Draco hastily moved over to make space for the three of them. The two Gryffindors sat on the bed, Harry next to Draco, and Ron facing the couple. Draco's hand slipped into Harry's and Harry felt slightly relaxed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Ron glared at Draco. And then he looked at Harry and his face softened. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, first off, I thought you would be furious with me. I was right on that one, wasn't I?" Ron nodded, throwing another glower at Draco. 

Harry continued, "And second, we wanted to keep it quiet for a while. Draco hasn't told anyone yet... Well, not without a really good reason." Harry glanced at Draco, remembering their run-in with Snape earlier.

"You told Hermione," said Ron angrily. 

"Not on purpose," said Harry. Harry explained to Ron what actually happened that day in the Three Broomsticks. Ron nodded in comprehension. 

"Got it," said Ron. "But why wouldn't you tell in the first place? I mean, we're your best friends. Like you said before. We're family."

"Have you told your whole family about you and 'Mione yet?" asked Harry. Ron's stammering proved his point. "You don't always tell family everything, do you?"

"No," said Ron finally. "But still. I mean, seeing you and Malfoy snogging in the middle of the Entrance Hall isn't exactly the way I would have liked to find out!"

"I was going to tell Harry today that I wanted to let things out," said Draco. Harry's head whipped around to look at the Slytherin in surprise. Draco looked back at him. "I saw what it was doing to you to lie to Weasley. I didn't want to be the reason you hurt." Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze as a thank-you. 

Draco looked at Ron. "It's my fault he didn't tell you right away. I don't think the world is going to be very happy with our relationship, if you know what I mean. If Voldemort finds out-" Draco stopped. He obviously didn't notice the wince from Ron at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. 

"What, are you saying that You-Know-Who's going to come at get Harry, just for being with you?" asked Ron incredulously.

"No. My father will come to get me and take me to Voldemort and-. Well, he'll be pissed, anyway. And you don't want to get on his bad side." said Draco. He stared at the comforter then, apparently extremely interested in the stitching.

"Oh." Ron gaped at Draco. Draco had all but said that his father was a Death Eater. 

"I'll ask that you not question me on my family, though. As your father is in the Ministry, I can't exactly go spilling the beans, can I?" Draco looked up, a grim smile on his face. 

"Right." Ron's mouth closed again. Then he looked at Harry. "Listen, I'm still a bit mad at you for not telling about you and Malfoy-"

"Draco," corrected Draco.

"What?!?" 

"Please. Call me Draco," said Draco. Harry looked at Draco, surprised. _He's asking _Ron_ to call him by his first name? Okay, who is this man, and what has happened to Draco Malfoy?_ Harry looked at Ron, who had his mouth open so wide, Harry could have sworn he could see to Ron's toes. 

"Oh come on, Weasley. Close your mouth. We are not a codfish." Harry sniggered quietly, covering it with a cough. Ron slowly closed his mouth. 

Draco looked down at Harry's and his clasped hands. "Erm, Weasley?"

"Yeah?"

Draco took a deep breath. Harry could see there was something bugging him. Then Draco said, "IjustwantedtosaysorryforeverythingI'vedonetoyou."

"What?" asked Ron, wearing a face that was halfway between confusion and smugness. "Could you repeat that?"

Draco sent Ron the infamous Malfoy sneer. Ron smirked back. "I said, 'I just wanted to say sorry for everything I've done to you'," repeated Draco quietly.

"Thank you," said Ron. Draco looked back at his and Harry's hands. Harry heard a very faint "you're welcome" come from Draco.

"So you haven't told your thugs yet?" asked Ron.

"No." said Draco. "I haven't. They know I'm gay and they know I'm seeing someone, but nothing more."

"Hmm. You know, Harry, if Mal-Draco is right about Lucius Malfoy taking you two to Voldemort, we might think about telling someone." said Ron after some thought. 

"Someone already knows." said Draco. Harry thought again of Snape and nodded. 

"Alright then," said Ron, looking somewhat unsure. "Well. You two." Ron looked at them, sizing them up. He took in Harry leaning in to Draco, who had one arm draped round Harry's waist. Ron saw the tan and pale fingers intertwined. He shook his head, smiling slowly. "I never thought I would live to see the day when you two were civil to each other... Let alone _seeing_ each other. Ha! _And_-" Ron's face spread into a grin that could have lit the whole castle. "You said you were _sorry_!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, alright. Enough gloating. Just tell me one thing, Weasley," said Draco.

"What, Draco?" As an afterthought, Ron added "And call me Ron."

Draco brightened a little at this. "Are you still mad at my boyfriend?"

Ron flinched a bit at the word 'boyfriend,' but he smiled back at the couple. "No. I can't stay mad at family."

At that, Harry leaped across the bed and tackled Ron into the pillows in a bone-crushing hug.

"Although, if you keep doing this, Harry, I might have to!"

~*~TBC~*~


	14. Chapter 14: The Others

****

Chapter Fourteen

The Others

Draco sighed. Harry and We-_Ron_ were back on speaking terms again. Which made Draco very happy. He hated seeing Harry upset. And the fight with Ron was something that was eating Harry apart. Draco was happy that things had been dealt with. 

The three boys walked out of the room and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As they emerged, they were greeted with three loud gasps. The boys looked up quickly. Harry and Ron quickly moved in front of Draco to shield him from any curses that might be sent at him. Draco was amazed that Ron was involved in the shielding.

"What in bloody hell is that slimy git doing in Gryffindor Tower?" screamed Colin, jumping up from his seat on the couch and reaching for his wand.

"It's alright, Colin-" started Harry, holding up a hand.

"And what the fuck are you doing defending him?" cried Ginny, rising with her boyfriend. Draco saw Ron's eyebrows disappear into his hair as he looked back at Ginny. _Guess Ginny doesn't have a filthy mouth on normal occasions, _thought Draco, amused. Then he remembered what trouble he could be in if the pair didn't calm down. 

"Ginny. Relax. Please, guys. Put away the wands so we can explain." said Ron, looking at his sister.

"Really. It's alright," said Hermione who had jumped up next to Ginny to try and stop the impending fight. Ginny stared at her. Then she sighed and pocketed her wand again. She flopped down on the couch again in a huff. Colin stood stiffly in front of the couch.

"Colin, sit. This had better be really good, you three," Ginny said angrily, turning to Harry, Draco, and Ron. Colin stayed where he was.

"Alright, alright." said Harry, looking at Draco. Draco shrugged back. _We might as well tell them._ Harry read the look in Draco's eyes and continued, "Just promise you won't flip too much. And this has to stay between the six of us." 

There were only two chairs facing the couch, so Ron and Harry each sat in one, and Hermione sat on Ron's lap. Harry looked up at Draco, who had remained standing, and looked fairly uncomfortable. Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him onto his lap. Ginny and Colin looked at the boys and gaped. Draco was slightly amused at the reaction, as was Harry. They smiled at each other. There a soft _thump_. Harry and Draco looked toward the sound, surprised. Their smiles threatened to return at the sight.

Colin had passed out.

~*~*~*~  


"Colin? Colin? Wake up, Sweetheart." Ginny was slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"I-I'm alright. What happened?" asked Colin, blinking and sitting up. He looked at Harry and Draco. Draco was still sitting on Harry's lap, looking half-amused, half-worried. "Oh." Colin's mouth dropped open again.

Ginny whipped her head back to look at Draco and Harry. Colin's mouth was still stuck open. "What the hell is going on?" she asked shrilly.

"Draco and I are together, Ginny," said Harry calmly.

"You're kidding," said Ginny. Her eyes were still huge.

"No," said Draco. "We've been together a little over two months."

"No way. You two?" said Ginny. 

"Yes. Us two." Harry smiled reassuringly. 

"You're _gay_?" cried Colin, finally recovering from the shock.

"Glad you decided to join the conversation, Colin." said Draco. "To answer that, yes. We are."

Harry looked at Ginny. Her face was white with shock. His heart went out to her. He remembered what a huge crush she once had on him. He sent her a lopsided grin. She returned a very weak smile.

"What I don't know is why you three were up in Harry and Ron's room," said Hermione, looking at her boyfriend under her, and then at the couple in the chair next to her. Harry could see that 'Mione was going into prefect-mode. 

Ron answered her question. "I wanted to talk to Harry, and I figured that was where he would be. I wasn't expecting M-er-Draco to be there." Ron sent Harry and Draco the questioning look now. "Why _were _you there?"

Draco looked at Harry. Harry hoped that he didn't start to tell about the portkeys. Draco must have read the look right, because he said, "I brought Harry here to lay down. He was really upset when you stormed off, Ron, and he was about to collapse."

"How did you get in?" asked Colin. 

"Erm-" Draco looked like he didn't want to reveal that he stayed there last night. Harry didn't want to either. But he knew they couldn't get around it. 

"I- erm. I stayed here overnight last night." said Draco finally. Ron, Ginny and Colin wore matching looks of surprise. 

"We didn't do anything but sleep. Promise." said Harry. He knew that Ron would probably try to kill Draco if he thought Harry and Draco were sleeping together in the not-really-sleeping sense. He also knew Ron wouldn't want to know that they had stripped each other down to their boxer shorts.

The rest of the Gryffindors, save Hermione, gaped some more at Harry and Draco. "Anyway," said Draco, bringing them back to the discussion they'd been having. "I remembered the password from last night, and I got him to his room. We stayed there through dinner. I tried to calm him down because of the whole fight with you, Ron. Ron came in about half an hour ago. And here we are."

Ginny and Colin didn't know what to think. Ron was amazed that Draco had stayed the night last night. Hermione was surprised that Draco found out the password and got Harry here without raising suspicion from anyone. Harry and Draco just sat together, amused at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. 

"Well, if we're done here, I need to get to the Slytherin common room. I probably have two worried henchmen waiting for me." Draco smiled at everyone. That surprised everyone too. Harry could hear the thought going through each of his friends' minds. _Draco Malfoy smiles?_ Draco stood and started toward the portrait hole. Harry rose and followed him. He grabbed Draco's hand just before Draco could step out into the hallway. Harry took Draco's face lightly in his hands and kissed him softly. "Thank you for being you," he said. 

Draco looked back at Harry, a smile spreading across his face again. "Thank you for loving me." Draco said quietly. He raised his voice a bit and called back to the stunned Gryffindors, "Goodbye!" Then Draco stepped out into the hall and disappeared out of sight.

~*~*~*~  


Draco muttered "Serpente Vizioso" and walked into the Slytherin common room. He breathed a sigh of relief. It may not be as plushy as the Gryffindor common area, but it was home to him. He crossed the room and went toward his room.

What he was met with was a pair of very grumpy Slytherins. 

"Where have you been all day?" asked Goyle gruffly. 

"Around." said Draco simply.

"With Potter?" asked Crabbe fiercely.

"What?" asked Draco, feeling fear and apprehension rising within himself.

"We found this. On your bed." Goyle waved a piece of parchment with green writing on it in Draco's face. Draco grabbed the parchment and looked closer. _Harry's letter. Oh shit._ "You didn't come back last night. Crabbe went to wake you up this morning, but you weren't there. Your bed wasn't even slept in. What the fuck is going on?!?"

"Listen. Please." Draco looked back and forth between his two classmates. Their arms were folded and they were glaring at him. _Now I see why I kept them as friends. They're really intimidating when they do that. _

"Harry fucking _Potter_? That's who you're with?" yelled Crabbe.

"Are you fucking _mental_? We thought you hated the stupid prat, and here you are _sleeping _with him? What the _fuck_?!?" screamed Goyle.

"I-I'm not sleeping with him. At least not the way you think. Nothing happened last night. We slept in the same bed. Nothing more."

"But _Potter_?!?" they both thundered.

"Please, at least let me explain." pleaded Draco.

"Explain." said Crabbe through clenched teeth.

"Could we at least sit down?" asked Draco. "It might take a bit."

"Fine." said Goyle. The two bigger boys climbed onto their own beds, and refolded their arms. "Talk."

Draco sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath. Draco tried to explain as best he could everything that had happened between Harry and himself. He left out the details of feelings and where exactly their hands went and all that, but Goyle and Crabbe got the idea. He explained that he really _liked_ Harry, and he had no real idea when he stopped hating Harry and started liking him. The whole time Draco's housemates sat with their arms crossed. But as Draco kept talking, their glares softened to stares. After a quarter of an hour of Draco talking, he finished with, "I really care about him, guys. I-I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Crabbe after a moment of thought. 

"I-. We promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone." said Draco quietly. "We didn't want to get people upset. But we did."

"Yeah, you really pissed us off. I can't believe you wouldn't tell us!" cried Goyle. 

"Well you're not the only ones. Harry didn't tell Hermione or Ron at first either." said Draco defensively.

"He didn't?" 

"No. But Hermione gave Harry the Truth Draught and got it out of him. And then today, Ron caught us snogging in the Entrance Hall. That's where I've been all day," said Draco. "I've been trying to tell Harry everything's going to be alright. He was falling apart. I've only just left. Now all the Gryffindors that are still here know. And you guys know. So that's the important people." Crabbe and Goyle brightened up a little at hearing they were 'important people' to Draco. 

Goyle frowned again. "Well, I'm still mad at you. You should have told us. We shouldn't have had to find out like this."

"I was going to tell you guys today. I realized it wasn't worth hurting friends." said Draco apologetically. _But you know you're risking your life now. These two may go straight to your father, or their fathers and tell all. Then you're going to be in deep shit._

"Well-. I think we need to go for a while. Leave you to your Potter daydreams. C'mon Goyle." With that statement, Crabbe and Goyle got up and left the room. Draco laid back on his bed and started to cry.

~*~*~*~  


The Gryffindors were sitting before the fire. They were all playing a big game of Exploding Snap. Suddenly, Harry had got a bad feeling whirring round in his stomach. He knew something was going on with Draco. He didn't know what, but he knew something was up. "I'll be back later." Harry stood and walked up to his room. He picked up the little red velvet box from its permanent spot on his nightstand. Then he went back downstairs and passed his friends, who were all sending him questioning looks. 

Harry climbed out the portrait hole and walked out into the hallway. As soon as the portrait swung closed, he opened the small box and tipped the thimble into his palm. As he tightened his palm round the thimble, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and prayed that he had the right coordinates for Draco's bed. 

A few seconds later, he felt his backside hit something soft. He looked up, and there he was, sitting in the Slytherin dormitories, right next to Draco. Draco looked up, surprised.

"Hey," said Harry.

"Hey," said Draco unsteadily. Harry saw tearstains on the Slytherin's cheeks, as though he had been crying. 

"Dray? Are you alright?" asked Harry, moving closer to the other boy. Draco put his arms around Harry and pulled him closer still. 

"I wasn't, but I'm getting better." Draco pulled Harry back into the pillows, so they were on their sides, looking at each other. There was a tear threatening to run down Draco's cheek, and Harry reached up to brush it away. Draco leaned into the touch.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. 

"Crabbe and Goyle know. They found your letter. I must have left it lying on my bed when I was in such a hurry to leave last night. I forgot to put it away and they found it. And they are so worked up about it being you! They just left a few minutes ago. Oh Merlin. What am I going to do?" said Draco, tears streaming down his face once more. 

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco's cheeks where the tears fell. Then he pulled Draco in, and let him cry. Draco's shoulders shook violently. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, which was now quite mussed. Draco just kept sobbing. "Is there anything I can do?" asked Harry quietly.

Draco pulled back from Harry's chest and looked into his eyes. Harry saw so much pain. It was ripping him apart. Tears had stopped flowing from Draco's eyes, but the blue was now surrounded in every direction by red. "Stay here with me?" 

"Always." Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips. Draco looked at Harry sadly, obviously trying to muster up a smile for him. It was not working so well. Harry kissed Draco again. 

That night, as they had done in another room the night before, they rid the other of excessive clothing and Harry and Draco stayed in the same bed. Harry was happy to be in Draco's arms for the second night in a row. In fact, what he really wanted was to stay with Draco for the rest of his life. Harry stayed awake until Draco fell asleep. Draco was still very upset about his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry watched as Draco slept fitfully. Harry hoped that everything would be alright between the Slytherins. After more watching Draco, Harry decided he needed to snuggle in and get some sleep. 

In the morning, they woke up in each others' arms again. Harry got dressed and got ready to leave after a little early-morning-snuggling, and telling Draco that everything would be alright. Thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle never noticed the extra body in Draco's bed, and were late-risers in the mornings. 

"I hope so," said Draco sadly as he walked Harry out of the Slytherin common room. 

"Things will be fine. Just give them some time." Harry kissed Draco on the nose and gave him an extra squeeze before he left. "And if it makes you feel any better, I know they'll come round."

"Yeah," said Draco in the air of someone not believing someone else in the slightest.

"Oh, and one more thing, Dray."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

~*~TBC~*~


	15. Chapter 15: The Contemplations

****

Chapter Fifteen

The Contemplations

The last few days before Christmas were spent with little incident. Each night, Harry and Draco spent the night together. They decided they needed to get as much time together in before the rest of the school returned in a few weeks' time. Draco loved being able to wake up next to Harry every morning. It made him feel safe, warm and thoroughly loved. Some mornings he would wake up before Harry just to watch him sleep. Draco relished the moments he spent watching Harry sleep. It soothed him to the core. He knew that the boy that lay in his arms was purely his, and would be for a very long time. Today was one of those Harry-watching days. Just a few hours ago, he had been laying with his arms around Harry, giving Draco a very peaceful start to his day. Now he sat in the Slytherin common room, reading for his Transfiguration work that was due at the start of the term. Goyle and Crabbe were sitting on the floor on either side of a low table, playing a game of wizard's chess.

Crabbe and Goyle had finally told Draco that they were 'still a little creeped out' that he was gay, and that they were surprised that it was Harry. But they accepted it. They even told Draco they were 'kinda happy' he found someone he really cared about. _Maybe these two meatheads are more than just acquaintances. They didn't flip _too _much about me being with Harry. It's kind of nice to have people to talk to... Even if they don't quite comprehend half the stuff you say. Dunderheads. _Draco smiled slightly, taking his eyes off the book to look at Crabbe and Goyle. They were trying hard to play the chess game. However, as neither of them was very proficient in the ways of actually thinking, it was taking a long time for them to make their moves. 

Draco stood up. He didn't feel like being imprisoned in the Slytherin common room anymore. Draco went up to his room and grabbed his cloak. He traveled back to the common room and to the exit. He told Crabbe and Goyle that he would be back later. The pair grunted back, trying to concentrate on the game they couldn't play. Draco smiled again and left the room.

He walked out to the Entrance Hall and out the front doors of the castle, wrapping his cloak around himself. It was snowing again. The ground was blanketed in a thick layer of snow already. Draco began wandering toward the lake. He sat down at the lakeshore, and thought about Harry. His mind replayed all the moments they had shared together so far. _It's been a very interesting couple of months. But how am I going to get around telling Father._

He shivered, remembering suddenly that he was sitting in the snow. He looked down and saw that his black robes and cloak were coated in a layer of pure white. _That's right. It's snowing again._ Draco stood, brushing the flakes from his cloak. He thought he should probably get back to the castle. It was almost time for dinner. _Almost time to see Harry!_ his mind cried joyously. Draco smiled brightly. He didn't care that he looked almost scary with a smile that wide on his face. All he cared about was seeing Harry. Draco jumped up, brushing snow off his backside and shoulders. He started quickly back toward the front doors, hoping to catch Harry before the Gryffindor got to the Great Hall. 

By the time he got inside, dinner was about to start. Draco shrugged off the cloak and draped it over his arm. He crossed the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall. His eyes never noticed all the Christmas decorations that had been put up that afternoon. He was too intent on seeing his beloved Harry. His heart leaped as his eyes happily registered there was an empty seat directly next to Harry, who was grinning at him. Draco's smile was still plastered on his face as he walked to his seat. 

Draco vaguely registered the confused and scared looks on the faces of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, as well as Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey. The other Slytherins and all the Gryffindors, not looking at all surprised, could guess why Draco had a smile the size of a clown's spread across his face, as could Snape. Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised and pleased at Draco's cheerful demeanor. Draco settled himself next to Harry, who looked back slightly surprised, but delighted to see him nonetheless. 

Dumbledore stood, the twinkle in his eye even more twinkle-y than usual. The quiet babble that had started after Draco sat down ceased immediately. "Welcome again. Enjoy your glorious food. And I must say I am thoroughly pleased that the close quarters of the table we share has helped everyone get along." Dumbledore's twinkle-ridden eyes landed on Harry and Draco and sparkled even more, if that was possible. Draco smiled back at Dumbledore. _He's really not all that bad. Talks a bit too much. Favors the Gryffindors a bit too much... But then again, so do I, so who am I to talk? _"Let us begin!" cried Dumbledore, and the table filled with food. 

As everyone tucked into the delicious food in front of them, Harry turned to Draco. "What's that smile for?"

"You." was all Draco said.

~*~*~*~  


Harry grinned. He could tell the Gryffindors were speaking round him in the common room. But he really wasn't all that interested. He was sitting in his favorite cushy armchair, knees drawn up to his chest, staring into the fire. Staring, but not seeing at all. What he was seeing was a replay of all the moments Draco and he had experienced together. He smiled with the warm memories, frowned a bit with the not-so-warm ones. All in all, he was happy. He realized that not only was he happy, but this was the happiest he's ever been. Even happier than that one shining moment in third year when he thought he would be rid of the Dursleys forever. When Sirius asked Harry to live with him. _Oh great Merlin's ghost! I haven't told Sirius! _Harry's frown returned. _What am I going to tell Sirius? _

Harry shivered uncontrollably, even though he was sitting before the roaring fire. He didn't want to think about Sirius now. His eyes deviated from the firelight for the first time to look out the window. _It was getting quite dark now,_ thought Harry. He was ripped back to reality, his mind brought back to Gryffindor Tower seconds later when Hermione called, "Harry! We're going to dinner. Want to come?"

"Sure, 'Mione." He unfolded himself from the chair and stood slowly. He looked at the smiling faces round him. 

"Let's go," said Ron, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of dinner. Harry grinned at his best friend and started across the room. _You know, you'll get to see Draco. Why don't we hurry up a bit, _Harry thought to himself. Harry agreed with his mind and walked a bit quicker to the portrait hole. He swung it open and held it for the other four Gryffindors saying, "After you, fair maidens and good sirs." He winked to them all as they passed him to the hall, saying their thanks as they went. Harry didn't want to seem too over eager to get to the Hall. As he stepped into the hall after his friends, Hermione took his arm. He smiled at her. 

"So what were you thinking about this afternoon?" she asked as the five of them set off toward the Great Hall. Harry looked at her and smiled. 

"Three guesses. And the first two don't count," he said grinning wider. 

"Hmm..." she said, scratching her chin and pretending to be lost in thought. 

Harry winked at her. She winked back. Both knew exactly what Harry had been thinking about.

The five Gryffindors continued on to the Great Hall, Harry's smile broadening with every step closer. Hermione let go of his arm to walk with Ron the rest of the way. As they reached the Hall, Harry's heart skipped. But the smile that was so big he swore the Dursleys could have seen it from Surrey vanished when he saw that Draco was not there yet. He slumped down next to Hermione and waited for everyone to arrive. Finally all the seats were full except the one directly next to Harry. Harry glanced toward the door, but still no Draco. _Where is he? I was really looking forward to seeing him._ Suddenly, Harry heard the door open, and there was Draco, shrugging off his cloak and tossing it over his arm. His cheeks were pink from cold, and his lips were a shade bluer than they should be. His normally sleek and well-done hair was a little mussed and quite snowy. And on his lips was a smile, even bigger than the one Harry was wearing moments ago. Draco walked to the table and sat down happily next to Harry. 

Harry grinned back at him and then turned to listen to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling like mad. "Welcome again. Enjoy your glorious food. And I must say I am thoroughly pleased that the close quarters of the table we share has helped everyone get along." Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes land on himself and then on Draco next to him. Harry swore the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had gotten somehow twinklier. Harry smiled broadly at Dumbledore, who said, "Let us begin!" and the table filled with food. 

Harry turned back to Draco as everyone began helping themselves to food. Draco was still grinning like an idiot. Harry had to ask. "What's that smile for?"

Draco looked back at Harry, smiling. "You," he said simply, quietly. Draco winked and turned to the food on the table before him. 

Harry smiled again. He turned back to the table and tucked in. He and Draco scooted their legs together as they were now prone to doing. Being this close to each other was still quite nerve-racking, and every little bit of contact helped. 

As the meal went on, Harry was aware of several pairs of eyes staring at him. Whenever he would look up, he would catch a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff averting their gaze quickly. Most times, after the spectator thought Harry had gone back to eating, they would turn to their neighbor and whisper something. More often than not, Harry would catch the words 'Harry,' 'Draco,' and 'together?' all within one breath. 

Draco seemed to be catching these glances as well. At one point during the meal, Draco raised an eyebrow to the onlooker. This brought about a very deep blush from one of the Hufflepuff third-years. 

Mere moments after this exchange, Harry felt a hand slide onto his leg. His eyes wide, he looked at Draco. Draco only looked back, smiling innocently. 'What?' he mouthed to Harry. Harry shook his head ever so slightly. Draco just kept smiling, and the hand stayed on Harry's leg. 

Harry _tried_ to continue eating, but every once in a while he would choke on a forkful of peas or snort pumpkin juice as Draco's hand went roaming round Harry's lap. Each time, Harry would recover from the blockage in his throat and send a glare toward Draco. And each time, Draco would just smile back, as though there was absolutely nothing happening. 

Finally, the end of the meal came and Dumbledore rose again. All thirty-eight eyes turned to the headmaster to listen. "Well, I hope you all have enjoyed the meal. Feel free to head back to your rooms now. And could I please see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for a moment."

Harry and Draco wore the same stunned look on their faces. They glanced at each other, and then back to the headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes shone with amusement. But then, didn't they always? All the other students stood to leave. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. "It'll be alright, Harry," she said before she went with Ron, Colin and Ginny out of the Hall.

After everyone was gone, the two prefects walked over to Dumbledore, who was just rising from the table. The headmaster smiled warmly at the pair and said "Come with me, boys. I have a few questions to ask of you."

Harry gulped. He looked at Draco again, who was getting paler by the second. He turned back to Dumbledore, who had turned his back on the boys and started off toward the office Harry knew so well. The boys followed silently. As a comfort for both of them, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. This brought a small smile to Draco's lips. 

Finally the headmaster stopped in front of them. They were standing in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said, "Ton-Tongue Toffees" and the gargoyle came to life. In spite of himself, Harry smiled and made a mental note to tell the Weasley twins that one of their creations was currently the password to Dumbledore's office. Then Harry remembered that he seemed to be in some kind of trouble, which made the smile vanish from his lips. He took a deep breath and started up the spiral staircase after Draco. _Oh, Merlin! Help us get out of this... Whatever this is..._

~*~TBC~*~


	16. Chapter 16: The Talk

****

Chapter Sixteen

The Talk

Dumbledore motioned for the two boys to sit in the chairs in front of his desk while he positioned himself behind it. Each of the boys let go of the other's hand and sat slowly, glancing at one another as they did. _What the fuck does the old man want us here for?_ thought Draco. Dumbledore finally got himself settled and looked intently at the pair in front of him. They stared back. Dumbledore took a deep breath. 

"So, boys. How are your holidays going?" asked Dumbledore kindly. _He's obviously trying to butter us up before ripping our heads off and shitting down our throats or something._ Draco crossed his arms but replied "Fine." at the same time as Harry. 

"I wanted to ask you about something that was going on at dinner this evening," said Dumbledore, a twinkle reappearing in his eyes. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, not daring to look at Harry, who undoubtedly had a scared look on his face. "And what would that be, sir?" asked Draco innocently.

"You and Mister Potter seem to have forged a growing alliance. May I ask what might have prompted this?" Dumbledore looked to Harry and Draco for answers.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Draco could see in Harry's eyes the conflict. Should they tell Dumbledore they are together? Should they just say it's because of the close quarters at the meals during the holiday to appease their headmaster? _Snape knows. What the fuck. It's going to be all over school as soon as everyone gets back and they talk to the people here. He's going to find out... And maybe he'll be able to do an extra protection spell on Harry. I don't want Father to try and take him or kill him or anything..._ Draco turned back to Dumbledore. Young cold blue eyes met ancient twinkling ones. Draco sighed, and uncrossed his arms. He glanced back at Harry before saying, "Harry and I are seeing each other."

Both sets of eyes not belonging to him expanded to at least ten times their normal size. Harry was obviously amazed that Draco would just come out and tell Dumbledore that. Dumbledore was most likely amazed that the two boys who had been so venomous toward each other just a few months ago were indeed together. Draco bit back a laugh at the sight of Dumbledore's face. He knew that he and Harry were the only ones in the last hundred years or so to _ever_ see Dumbledore surprised. _That's rather a funny sight. Wish I had a camera._ Draco settled for smirking.

"Well. Are we finished here? I'd like to get some sleep now, if that's alright with you, Headmaster. And I believe my stunned boyfriend should be doing the same." Draco stood, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him upright. Dumbledore still sat goggling at the couple. "Goodnight, sir," said Draco cheerfully. And he dragged the wide-eyed Harry with him.

~*~*~*~  


"Wait just one second, gentlemen. Don't think you can get out just by stunning me in such a fashion." Dumbledore stood and aimed his wand at the door Draco had in his hand. The door prised itself out of Draco's fingers and slammed shut. The pair at the door swung around and faced their headmaster once more. Harry sighed. He knew that was far too easy. He pulled Draco back to their seats. "I knew we wouldn't get off that easy," he murmured to Draco. 

"I tried." said Draco quietly, following reluctantly.

"Now, please sit again." The boys sat. This time their hands stayed intertwined, much to the surprise of Dumbledore. "You two are seeing each other?" The boys nodded. "For how long." 

The boys looked at each other and then said, "Two months plus a bit."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "And are you two serious about each other?" More nodding. "Have you spoken to your families about this relationship?" The boys shook their heads violently. "What do you think is going to happen when the whole school finds out in just over two weeks, and it somehow gets back to them?"

Harry sat in his chair. He had been pondering Sirius' reaction just that afternoon. He really didn't have a clue what his godfather's reaction would be. But he knew on thing for sure. Lucius Malfoy would not be pleased. He could tell from the look on Draco's face that he was thinking along the same lines. Draco cleared his throat.

"Father will most likely want either Harry or me dead," said Draco flatly. Harry squeezed Draco's hand lightly. "And I'm pretty sure he could do it, too." 

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry could see his reaction to this statement reflected in his boyfriend's eyes. Fear that the other would get hurt. Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing Draco, especially after finally finding his love. 

"Is there some way that we can protect ourselves from Lucius or Voldemort getting to either of us?" asked Harry, not taking his eyes away from his boyfriend. Somewhere inside of himself, Harry felt that if he took his eyes off Draco, something horrible would happen. Draco held Harry's gaze.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "There is something. We might be able to do it, but it would require a lot from you two, with help from some of the teachers. We should alert the professors in question as to the situation, so they can prepare."

"Who?" asked Draco, eyes never wavering from Harry's.

"Well, Severus and Minerva. Professors Snape and McGonagall to you," said Dumbledore.

"Snape knows already. We just have to tell him about this spell or whatever. And McGonagall shouldn't be too hard. She is my Head of House." said Harry, finally tearing his eyes away from Draco's to glance quickly at Dumbledore. He saw a raised eyebrow at the mention of Snape. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that's one reason why they both have to help. However, I want you two not to worry about any of this for now. We, the teachers, will put extra wards on the grounds to keep Lucius and Voldemort away. You two just enjoy yourselves together." Dumbledore stood. Both students followed suit. 

Draco looked at the headmaster. "Thank you for your help. I know my father will be most anxious to try something against Harry as soon as he finds out about the two of us." 

"Anything to keep one of my students safe, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more. "Now off you go. Happy Christmas."

The boys nodded and walked to the door. As Draco was reaching for the door, Dumbledore spoke once more. 

"Do try to keep your hands to yourself, though, Mister Malfoy. We don't want the younger students to get too many ideas before their times." Harry and Draco, eyes like saucers, looked back at Dumbledore, whose own eyes were twinkle-ridden again. He winked at them. He motioned for them to go on their way.

They turned back to the door. This time, it stayed in Draco's hand as he pulled it open, and Harry followed Draco out of the room and down the stairs. When they were out of earshot of the gargoyle, just in case, both let out big sighs of relief. 

"I thought we were going to get in trouble," said Draco, slumping against a wall. 

Harry stopped in front of Draco, lips curling. "You can get us away from Snape. But I can get us away from Dumbledore."

"Yeah, and look at all the talking you did at the beginning," said Draco, smirking back. Harry took a step closer to Draco.

"And how far did all of that get us?" said Harry, poking the ribs of his boyfriend and moving closer still. 

"Well, whatever. I still almost got us out." Draco straightened as Harry came at him. 

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry. He had pinned Draco's body against the wall with his own. "But how come we only got a little comment about your actions at dinner?"

"Could be because you're the Boy-Who-Lived." said Draco. Harry could feel Draco getting more and more aroused by the second. He grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them over their heads against the wall. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do to me, _Potter_?" 

"Hmm. I think... Nothing." As he said this, Harry released Draco, turned and started off down the hall, like nothing had happened at all. Seconds later, Harry felt arms wrap around his waist, and the slight breeze of Draco's warm breath on his neck. 

"Now that was not fair," whispered Draco.

"Who ever said I had to be fair?" asked Harry roguishly. He walked up to the Gryffindor tower, muttered the password and climbed in, all with Draco still attached at his waist. The other four Gryffindors were sitting in the two armchairs, girls on boys' laps. They all glanced up at the sound of the opening portrait.

"Can I have our room tonight, Ron?" asked Harry, already assuming the answer.

"Ergh. Yeah, I don't want to even think about what you might want to do in there with Draco." Ron winked at the pair of boys who were already at the dormitory stairs.

"Oh you know you're dying to watch, Wea-Ron." said Draco, smirking at the red-head. Harry figured Draco was still not quite used to calling Ron by his given name, and smirked. Then Harry felt Draco nudge him up the steps and into the room.

Once they got to the room, Harry unhooked Draco's hands, and they both sent the usual dozen locking spells at the door. Harry walked toward his bed and kicked off his shoes. Turning again, he faced Draco and grinned the lopsided grin he knew Draco loved.

"Alone again, at last," said Draco, advancing on Harry. _My thoughts exactly,_ Harry thought, as he pulled Draco to him and they fell onto Harry's bed.

~*~TBC~*~


	17. Chapter 17: The Wrappings

****

Chapter Seventeen  
The Wrappings

  
Draco landed on top of Harry on the bed and grinned. As the two boys maneuvered themselves fully onto the bed, their lips crashed together. They laid there kissing for quite some time. Finally, after what Draco thought couldn't be more than a quarter of an hour, he felt Harry pull away. Draco moaned softly. 

  
"There's a problem, Dray." said Harry softly. Draco felt Harry's hands pushing him off. Draco grumbled.

  
"What's wrong, Har?" Draco rolled off Harry and laid on one side, resting his head on his hand. He watched as Harry sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. Harry stood and looked back at Draco.

  
"Same problem as every other night," said Harry, a seductive smile playing upon his lips. 

  
Draco raised an eyebrow, as he was so prone to doing. "And what is that, my dear Harry?" In addition to the raised eyebrow, he added a smirk to his lips. _This used to be the face I sent him all the time. _This thought added more smirk to his lips. He turned his attention back to the beautiful boy standing before him.

  
"We're still dressed, my dear Draco." Harry winked. Draco grinned and moved to stand with Harry, but Harry held up a hand to stop him. "Nope. No helping."

  
Draco raised his eyebrow again and slid back to his spot on Harry's bed. Harry stood in front of the bed, facing Draco. He slowly undid his robes and slid them off his shoulders. Under his robes was a slightly baggy, and definitely old pair of blue jeans and a red cotton sweater. Harry sent Draco his trademark lopsided smile. Draco sighed with contentment as Harry pulled his sweater over his head. He smiled as Harry leaned over and pulled off each sock. Draco could feel his heart starting to race as Harry began unbuckling his belt and then undid his pants. 

But he didn't wiggle out of his jeans right away. Harry let them sit there on his hips. Harry's erection was displayed between the folds of the opened zipper. He peeled off the tight white tee shirt that conformed to every line of his body. Draco's breath hitched as he saw the tan skin stretched across the bared muscular chest before him. Then Harry reached down and slid the jeans off his hips and backside and let them fall to the floor. Harry stood in front of Draco wearing nothing but silky green boxers with tiny silver stripes. _He's wearing Slytherin colors. For me. _Draco smiled inwardly, desire playing even more in his eyes, which were still fixed solidly on Harry.

Draco wanted so badly to rush over to his boyfriend and do all kinds of things to him. He wasn't even sure which he wanted to do first. _Kiss him all over? Lick him? Nibble? Strip off the boxers and have my way with Harry?_ _They all sound so enticing..._ Draco finally decided to let Harry take control tonight. _He's already doing a good job of it anyway,_ Draco thought. He sighed, still wanting that soft skin under his finger tips. 

Apparently, Harry could sense what Draco was thinking. Either that or Harry noticed the vast accumulation of desire and lust that filled Draco's eyes. Whichever it was, Harry moved onto the bed to lay next to Draco. 

  
"May I?" asked Draco quietly. He still wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch Harry yet, since he wasn't allowed to undress him. He didn't want to step over the line to be in control, as he was quite enjoying Harry being the dominant one. To answer Draco's question, Harry picked up one of Draco's hands and kissed the tips of each finger in turn. Once Harry got to Draco's pinky, Draco placed his hand lightly on Harry's cheek, stroking the bone underneath the skin with his thumb. Draco felt the slight pressure as Harry leaned into the touch. Emeralds and sapphires met, seeing not only the strikingly intense color painting the irises, but encountering the souls encased within. 

With his other hand, Draco touched his finger tips to the velvety flesh of Harry's chest. His fingers traced the lines of Harry's muscles under the skin. Draco felt his breathing slow to an almost-stand-still. His eyes lowered and followed his fingers as they tracked the lines criss-crossing on the tanned torso in front of him. Draco felt the skin vibrating slightly as his digits mapped out the lines of Harry's body. _I wonder… Does this tickle? _A tiny smile played upon Draco's lips. They lay there, Draco taking in the beauty of his boyfriend until he felt one strong finger pushing his chin up and wrenching his gaze from Harry's body to his eyes once more.

Two pairs of jewels met again, and Draco could almost feel the passion radiating from the emeralds. Then Draco felt Harry's hand snake up and wrap itself around his neck, pulling him closer. Sapphires were shaded as Draco's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of a kiss. But the kiss did not land on his lips as he expected. 

Instead there was a hot breeze rushing past his ear when Harry's silky lips landed at the base of Draco's earlobe. A shiver ran through Draco. 

"I believe we still have a problem, Love." Harry's voice was so quiet that if Draco hadn't known any better, he would have sworn those words traveled to his ear on the wind. Draco's eyes reopened slowly, revealing Harry's lopsided smile just inches away from his face. The small smile that was still sitting on Draco's lips spread as he looked at Harry. He leaned in and planted a light kiss on the silky, lopsided lips. 

Then Draco pounced on Harry, rolling Harry onto his back and pinning his hands to the bed. The surprise jumped into Harry's eyes and he waited for Draco to do something to him. Harry's breath hitched now in apprehension. Draco leaned in, his smirk playing on his lips once more. Another light kiss landed on Harry's lips and Draco leaped off the bed to perform his own striptease for Harry.

  
~*~*~*~   


Harry rolled over and wrapped his arm around the lump next to him. He snuggled closer to the living furnace lying next to him. _Another morning with Draco,_ he thought sleepily. _So nice. _

The Gryffindor lay still now next to his sleeping heater, his eyes still closed. For the past week, Harry and Draco had been sharing a bed at night. In fact, they had been since their two-month anniversary. And Harry loved it. 

He loved waking up next to the person he was in love with. And it seemed Draco loved it to, since they hadn't stopped. Harry pulled Draco closer still and finally opened his eyes. The Slytherin was still asleep and snoring lightly. Harry smiled. He planted a kiss on the other boy's cheek and gave Draco an extra squeeze before disentangling himself. 

When he was free, Harry rolled off the four-poster and planted his feet on the cold dungeon floor. He stretched lazily and then shivered. Realizing how cold it was and remembering he was only wearing his boxer shorts, he walked over to Draco's desk. The night before, Harry had piled his clothes there, and he figured it might be a good idea to put some pants on before he froze. As soon as he had his khaki pants and red tee shirt on again, he turned the desk chair to face the bed and sat. He watched his Slytherin sleep soundly. 

Harry enjoyed these lazy mornings, but doubted he would have the chance to do this once classes started again in a couple short weeks. He looked at his watch. 24 December, 8:52 am. _Oh! It's Christmas Eve! I need to get Draco's presents wrapped for tomorrow… _Harry sighed._ I'll just wait till he wakes up and then I'll get going to Gryffindor Tower. Why do I always leave these things to the last minute?_

A couple minutes later, Draco stirred and moaned quietly. Harry stood and padded back to the bed. He climbed in and lay next to his groggy boyfriend. 

"Wh-wh-wh-" Draco tried to speak, but it was rather hard to talk around a yawn. "Why're you so cold?"

"I've been sitting at your desk. I'm halfway dressed," said Harry quietly. He smiled at the sleepy look Draco gave him. Draco's hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes were only open enough to see Harry. 

"How come you're dressed already? Time is it?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

Harry smiled again. _Draco really isn't a morning person, is he? He can't even put a sentence together. _Harry looked at his watch again. "It's nine-oh-eight, Dray."

"The fuck are you doing up? G-back to sleep," mumbled Draco, swatting at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I need to get some things done, Draco. I need to go back to my room, Babe."

That did it. Draco's eyes opened all the way, and he tried, in vain, to sit up. He reached out and grabbed at Harry, who guided Draco's hand to his own. "No, Har. Please. Stay here a bit." Draco looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Only a little while. I have things I really need to do today," said Harry, giving in. He could never resist the Sleepy-Draco-Plea. 

Draco smiled dazedly. "Good. Now get outta those pants and get back in here so I can go back to sleep."

"Alright, alright," said Harry, amused. He got out of the bed again and pulled off his clothes again, laying them back where he found them. He walked back to the bed again, clad in his red and gold boxer shorts and curled up next to Draco. If Harry thought he was going to stay awake until Draco was ready to get up, he was sorely mistaken. As soon as Draco's arms wrapped around him again and his head met the pillow once more, he was out like a light.

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco opened his eyes later that morning to see his favorite gems staring back at him. Harry smiled down at Draco. Draco smiled back. _I love seeing him when I wake up. _Draco sighed happily and propped himself up on an elbow. This brought his lips and Harry's together and they shared a "good morning" kiss. 

Several, actually.

Draco found himself pulled closer to the Gryffindor and his hands were again roaming all over Harry's chiseled form, as they so often did. Every time Draco touched Harry, he felt the same heat, the same thrilling energy surge, just like the first time he and Harry kissed. 

As their tongues met in Draco's mouth to do battle, he moaned in pleasure. He felt the Gryffindor's fingers reach up and tangle in his hair. He opened his eyes and let his hands traveled all over the body beneath them, finally reaching for the only prize Draco felt was worth winning. His fingers wrapped around the prize and he watched as the Gryffindor's eyes snapped open. Draco pulled away from the kiss finally to send Harry a not-so-innocent smile. Harry just looked stunned. _Ah, my sweet, innocent Harry. _Draco squeezed lightly, and Harry squeaked. Harry apparently regained his composure quickly, because seconds later, Draco felt fingers wrap around himself. He was determined not to squeak, because Malfoys do _not_ squeak. But he did let out a low moan. 

The two boys' lips crashed together again, aching to be close to one another. Their hands were moving now, each in synch with the other, following some rhythm ingrained within themselves. 

Draco heard a groan and couldn't figure whether it had escaped from his lips or from Harry. He really didn't care either. All he cared about was Harry's lips staying on his and Harry's hand staying in motion. 

  
~*~*~*~   


Harry flopped onto his back next to Draco and tried to slow his breathing. After their groping session, Harry remembered why he had woken up early that morning. _Dray's gift. Wrapping it. Shit._ He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was also trying to catch his breath.

"Dray? Love?"

"Yes, Har?" came the breathless reply. 

"Dray, I need to back to my room." Harry looked at Draco, who turned to face Harry. Harry's heart twisted when he saw the sad look on Draco's face. 

"Do you have to?" asked Draco, sounding like a little boy.

"Well unless you don't want your Christmas present, then yes." When Harry mentioned Christmas, Draco's eyes lit up and a smile spread across the pout that had been residing on Draco's lips. 

"I get a present?" asked Draco playfully. "What is it?" Harry dodged the pokes aimed at his ribcage and rolled off Draco's bed, landing on his feet.

"I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Harry walked over to Draco's desk for the second time that morning. He felt the eyes on his back as he bent over to pull on his pants. Harry straightened, pulling up his khakis as he did, and heard a quiet whine behind him. He turned around. "Stop checking out my backside, would you?"

Draco flashed him a winning smile. "You know you love it." Harry thought to himself that this was true, but he wasn't about to admit it to Draco. Harry just shook his head and picked up his red tee shirt. "Are you _sure_ you have to go, Har?"

"Yes, Dray. I have to go. Now are you going to get your lazy backside out of bed and walk me out, or are you going to lay there till dinner?" Harry put his arms through the sleeves to his shirt and smiled. Draco was grumbling, but he was getting out of bed and toward his wardrobe. 

Harry pulled his tee shirt over his head. The next sight of Draco he glimpsed was Draco's backside in the air while he searched in his wardrobe. Harry grinned. He grabbed the original, Weasley-made, green sweater and pulled it over his head. When his head emerged again, he saw Draco pulling up green and silver flannel pajama pants that perfectly matched his boxer shorts. Harry smiled again. 

Once Harry was fully dressed, he held out his hand for Draco, who took it and walked out the door. They got to the exit of the common room, and Draco started pouting again. Harry put a finger under Draco's chin and lifted his head to kiss him. Harry captured the protruding lip between his two, and sucked lightly. 

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'll see you in a little bit, alright? It's almost lunch time, and I'll see you there. Everyone pretty much knows about us now, so we can sit nice and close. Don't worry."

Draco nodded, still acting sullen. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost eleven. You'd better get yourself into the shower." Harry winked knowingly. "We both know how long it takes you to shower."

"Hey!" cried Draco indignantly. He tried to land a gentle punch on Harry's shoulder, but Harry's Seeker training taught him enough to dodge again. 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pulling him close. Draco's lips were claimed once again by Harry's, and the couple stood there kissing. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away again and turned toward the door. 

"I'll see you later, Love." Harry walked out of the Slytherin common room and began the long walk to his dormitory.

After a quarter of an hour, Harry was finally climbing the stairs to his room. He stood outside the door and listened for the sounds of snogging in the morning. When no noise from Ron or Hermione was heard, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and pushed open the door. Ron's bed was unmade, but empty. Harry smirked and walked over to his own tidy bed and bent down. He pulled out several packages, all neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with thin twine. He plopped them all on his bed and pulled out his wand. He sent a couple charms at the door, closing and locking it, and setting up a Repelling Charm. 

When he was satisfied that no one was going to enter while he was wrapping gifts, he bent down and pulled out wrapping paper, some Spell-o-Tape, and curling ribbon. He smiled. _This is my favorite part of Christmas. Next to getting the gifts, that is._ Then he set about wrapping up gifts for his friends, and his first-ever Christmas gift to Draco Malfoy.

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco walked back into his room, rubbing a towel over his head. He smiled, thinking of Harry. _Of course I'm thinking of Harry. That boy is never off my mind._ Draco dropped his towel into the hamper and looked around the room. 

__

No Crabbe. No Goyle. No Harry. Good. Time to break out the Christmas things! Draco was usually the first one done anything, but this was one thing he never enjoyed, so it was always saved for the last minute. _Fucking presents that have to be fucking wrapped._ Draco leaned into the bottom of his wardrobe. He said a quick spell and a compartment under his shoe rack opened to reveal a pair of bags full of Christmas presents waiting to be wrapped.

Draco pulled out the bags and the wrapping paper that lay beside them and took them over to his bed. He dropped them there, walked back to his desk and grabbed his wand. _I am _not_ about to wrap these the muggle way._ Draco took out each present in turn and sent the same spell at them. 

__

Wrappious Presentium.

~*~TBC~*~


	18. Chapter 18: The Traditions

****

Chapter Eighteen

The Traditions

The next morning, Harry woke up alone for the first time in almost a fortnight. It was a very upsetting feeling. _This bed is far too big for just one person._ Harry had never thought this about his bed before, especially since he spent the first eleven years sleeping in a cramped cupboard under the stairs. But now that he'd woken up by himself, after so many mornings with Draco's arms around him, it didn't feel right without him. He sat up, eyes still shut, and stretched his arms over his head.

He and Draco had decided last night that they should wake up in their own beds Christmas morning. They each had their own traditions to uphold, and who were they to spoil tradition?

Harry sighed. He almost slumped back into his pillow and went back to sleep when something banged into the side of his head.

"Ow!"

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around groggily, searching for the offending object. Sitting in his lap was a wadded up ball of leftover Christmas wrapping paper. He glared at the ball in his lap. Then he looked at the delinquent who had graced him with the presence of the paper ball. Harry's red-headed best friend grinned at him sleepily. 

Harry turned his glare to Ron and grumbled about him being sixteen, immature, and incapable of resisting the urge to throw things. Ron chuckled and said, "Oh c'mon, Harry. Who wants to be mature on Christmas morning when there's presents to open!"

Harry's glare turned into a small smile, even if it was reluctant. He stood up and did a full-body stretch. 

"Happy Christmas, boys!" cried Hermione, carrying in a pile of presents. The Gryffindor Trio's Christmas tradition was to gather in the boys' dormitory and opening up presents together there. Harry smiled warmly at his bushy-haired best friend and echoed her "Happy Christmas." She plopped her heap of presents on Ron's bed and climbed up next to her boyfriend. Hermione grinned at her sleepy boyfriend and best friend as the boys grabbed their presents and stacked them haphazardly on Ron's bed before climbing up themselves. The three waited until each was settled on the bed behind their respective presents. 

All at once, the three teens grabbed a present and started ripping off the paper, ignoring any ribbons that had been painstakingly arranged, just eager to get inside the paper and see what lay in store.

Hermione revealed her present first, a small but elegant sapphire necklace from Ron. "Oh, it's marvelous, Ron. Really," she breathed. Harry smiled, knowing how many hours Ron had spent helping Fred and George out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to get the money to buy Hermione that necklace. As Ron fastened the necklace around Hermione's neck, Harry finished opening his first gift. 

There was a card sitting on top of a small square-ish box. He opened the envelope, recognizing Sirius' rather untidy scrawl. In the card there was a short note, just saying that wherever Sirius was, he was fine, and Happy Christmas. Harry turned then to the box that had accompanied the card and tore off the paper. When he eased open the box, he gasped in shock and excitement.

It was a Wizard's pocket watch, with several hands and no numbers at all. Ever since he had seen the Weasleys' clock, he'd wanted one like it. When he first saw the wizarding family's clock, he'd marveled at the lack of time, yet keen precision of it. And now he had one of his own. Harry was ecstatic. He looked closer at the watch. It was brilliant gold, with a red face. Engraved on the face was the outline of the Gryffindor lion. And where numbers usually resided were tiny messages, such as _"In Class," "Should Be In Class," "Common Room," "Home," _and at the position normally occupied by a number twelve on muggle clocks were the words "_MORTAL DANGER!_" Harry then looked at the hands on the clock. The largest had a very flattering picture of himself, pointing to "_Dormitories._" The second largest had a picture of Sirius himself, obviously taken from a time before he went to Azkaban, since he was grinning and his eyes held a twinkle Harry had never seen there before. That hand was aimed at "_Safely in Hiding._" At the sight of this, Harry let out a small sigh of relief. The other three hands, however, were blank, and spinning around lazily. Confused by this, he asked Ron and Hermione about them. Ron explained, since, for once, Hermione had no clue.

"You have to put spells on them to show where other people are." Harry nodded in understanding, and Ron continued. "You have to use the specific instructions that come with the watch to enchant the other hands. Each watch is made individually, by hand, so the instructions are always a little different. Usually all the hands are blank when you get the watch, but obviously Sirius already enchanted two of them."

Harry looked in the box again, and found the instructions inside. He figured he would read through the instructions after he finished opening his presents. He now turned his attention to Ron, who was opening his first gift. Ron had opened the obligatory Weasley package. Harry assumed it was to get it out of the way so he could move on to the more exciting presents. Inside the large parcel was his standard maroon sweater. This year it had bludgers and bats patterned on it, in honor of his position as one of the Gryffindor beaters, a position he was granted just this year. There were also pies and candies in the package. Ron put all these aside to move on to his other gifts.

Harry turned his attention back to his own presents. This was about how it always worked. They all paid close attention to the first thing each other opened and then they would just start tearing into their other presents. Harry opened the one from Ron next. It was a new set of gobstones and a small box of various Wizard Wheezes. Harry frowned at the present from the Dursleys. It was a moldy cracker and a crusty toenail. _They just enjoy making me more and more disgusted every year,_ Harry thought. He shook off the anger, refusing to let his horrid relatives ruin his Christmas. He moved on through the now-smaller pile of gifts. Hermione's gift was new jars and bottles full of all the ointments and polishes from the broom care kit she'd given him for his thirteenth birthday. Hagrid sent him some of his homemade treacle fudge and candies from Honeydukes. His last present was the package from the Weasleys. A fluffy green sweater sat in the box next to a large mound of peanut butter and chocolate marbleized fudge. The sweater was relatively plain but for a small Snitch embroidered in the bottom right corner and the words "_Captain Potter_" arched just above it.

Harry smiled at all his new goodies, and finally looked up to find out what his best friends got. Hermione gave him a big hug for his gift of the first edition of _Hogwarts: A Revised History._ And Ron planted a big kiss on Hermione's lips for not only _not _giving him a book, but for giving him tickets to a Chudley Cannons game over the Easter break. 

"So what did the Silver Prince get you, Harry?" Ron looked at Harry's mountain of sweets and small stack of other items, obviously searching for something that looked like it could have been from Draco.

"I don't know yet. We're not exchanging till later," said Harry smiling. "I want to see his face when he opens my present."

"That's sweet, Harry." Hermione grinned at him. 

Ron snorted. "You two are disgustingly cute, you know." 

Harry threw a light punch in Ron's direction. "You can't really talk much, Mister Male-Half-of-the-Gryffindor-'It'-Couple."

Ron stuck out his tongue, continuing on his immature streak for the day. "Well- Well- Well, I'm just not used to you being all sappy and stupid on me," said Ron finally.

"Get used to it, then." Harry grinned. "I have a feeling Dray and I are going to be together for a long time. I really love him, you know? It's like-. I don't think I have ever been truly whole my entire life. But now that I'm with him, I feel like I am." 

There was a faint sniffle from the side of the bed. Hermione was quickly wiping away tears. Harry stared at her. "What? Is something wrong?" He leaned over and put a hand on her arm. 

"I'm fine," she said, her voice shaking. "You're just so adorable. How you talk about Draco like that. It's all so romantic." She magicked a tissue out of thin air and blew her nose loudly.

Ron scooted next to his girlfriend and put his arms around her, hugging her close. After she quieted down a little, as Harry's romanticism was apparently too much for her, Ron looked up at Harry. "So when are you and Ma- Ergh. Draco. _Draco_. I'm still really not used to calling him that."

Harry nodded, smiling. Ron continued. "When are you and _Draco_ getting together to swap gifts?"

"Tonight," said Harry. He could feel the excitement bubbling up inside himself. "After dinner, we're going to exchange." Harry grinned. _Now all I have to do is get through the day._ He glanced at his watch. The old, muggle watch, that is. 9:56. _Only a few more hours. I can make it. _Then he looked down at his gifts. _Better get these put away, then._

Harry picked up the heap of gifts, took them to his bed and plopped down next to them. He sifted through the gifts until he found the box with his new watch in it, and the instructions. "Now, time to get my new watch set up." 

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco stretched lazily and rolled onto his stomach. He flopped his arm to where Harry's always-warm-and-toasty body should be, but it landed on cold silky sheets. Draco opened an eye. He groaned. _Harry's not here. Why isn't he here?_ Draco pulled back his arm and pushed himself up a bit. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He threw a glance over his shoulder at his desk chair. No Harry. _Why _isn't _Harry here? He should be, right? We didn't break up. No, I'd remember that. And no fight… Oh. That's right. It's Christmas. We're waking up in our own rooms. I was wondering why I was so damn cold last night._ Draco flopped onto his side and smacked himself lightly in the head with the heel of his hand. "Duh." 

Draco stretched again and climbed out of the cold and now uninviting bed. He yawned as he padded over to his wardrobe for his robe and then poked Crabbe and Goyle awake.

"Vin. Greg. Get your asses out of bed." Draco said. He went to his desk and picked up his wand. He padded back to his bed. At the end, on top of his trunk, was a large pile of presents. Draco waved his wand over the mound of brightly colored parcels and murmured the words to a Hovering Charm. The presents lifted off Draco's trunk and Hovered at waist level, waiting to be moved. He looked at his comrades.

"Guys! Cookies downstairs! C'mon!" That did it. Crabbe and Goyle were instantly out of bed and grabbing their robes. Draco chuckled and slipped his toes into his fuzzy slippers that matched his bright blue terrycloth robe and started to the door of the room. 

"Wha-? Where's the cookies?" asked Goyle, rubbing his eyes. Draco shook his head, holding in the grin that was just bursting to get out.

"What the devil are you talking about Greg?" asked Draco, trying to feign confusion. "There's no cookies anywhere. Wake the hell up would you? Grab your ruddy presents and let's go downstairs," said Draco, still amused at how easily he could get the other boys out of bed. Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle sleepily picked up their Christmas presents and, yawning, walked toward him.

The three boys clumped noisily down the stairs and into the common room, Draco and his Hovering gifts in the lead. Once they were all in the room, Draco guided his packages to land on a table near the fireplace and set about starting a fire. Goyle and Crabbe sat in matching plushy green armchairs and put their gifts on the floor in front of them. This was their routine every Christmas morning since their first year. It was much nicer than sitting in their room and opening gifts, since it was much warmer by the fire. Once Draco had the fire raging, he flopped himself on the couch facing it and pulled his pile to him. 

Draco looked at the other two Slytherins, who were both looking at him. "Let's do it," he said happily. 

The three boys grabbed at their packages and ripped the paper off one by one, taking care to see who had sent each gift and exclaiming cheerfully over each. When the paper was freed from each gift, the boys balled it up and tossed it into the fire. Every time a paper ball was flung at the fire by one of them, the other two stopped unwrapping to watch the paper burn. 

Draco was always quite fascinated by this, as each kind of paper always gave off a new and interesting-colored flame. His favorite flame came from the gift he received from his parents. The flame started out bright white and quickly turned into green with silver sparks. His parents, at least his mother, remembered how much he enjoyed watching his wrapping paper burn away and had obviously treated the paper so it could turn Slytherin colors. 

After all the paper had ripped from the packages, the Slytherins took in what each other got for the holiday. Crabbe and Goyle went through their presents first. Each got a big package from their parents that included some article of clothing and large piles of sweets. Crabbe's other gifts were a small book on the rules and strategies for wizard's chess from Draco, (entitled "_Wizard's Chess for Magical Dummies_") and a bag full of Zonko's gags from Goyle. Goyle's other acquisitions were a similar book from Draco about wizard's chess, ("_You Stink at Wizard's Chess. Now What?_") and a case of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks given to him by Crabbe. Goyle and Crabbe each said thank you to Draco for their books and turned to look at his mound of gifts.

Draco was obviously much more popular than either Crabbe or Goyle, and always had more gifts. From his parents was the obligatory pile of sweets. But there was also an ancient-looking talisman. The bronze pendent was circular, with a picture on one side of a large man with missing a hand. The man's remaining hand was outstretched and it seemed like a beam of light was erupting from the palm, aimed at another man who was on his knees with his hands over his head protectively. The other side was filled with writing Draco assumed was in some ancient language. 

There was a note enclosed, written by his father, that explained to Draco the powers held by this talisman. The Talisman of Tyr, as his father called it, was used to strengthen the wearer's ability to use wandless magic. After wearing it constantly for one week, a wizard's aptitude in using wandless magic should be at least half the strength as his magic with a wand. After two weeks, the strengths will be matched. Also after two weeks, the talisman _must_ be passed on to another wizard to hold the power. Any power in one's ability with a wand gained after wearing the talisman will be matched automatically, preventing the need to wear the talisman again. Draco explained the use for the talisman to Goyle and Crabbe, and grinned at the box containing Tyr's Talisman. _Father, you may not realize it, but you've just helped your enemies greatly. Granted, you've probably already worn the talisman, but that doesn't matter. In one month's time, I will be able to use wandless magic, and so will Harry. _Draco smiled and then showed off the rest of his presents proudly. 

There was a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ from Professor Snape. Next was a box full of sparkling red roses from Pansy Parkinson, the presentation of which resulted in both Goyle and Crabbe sniggering uncontrollably. _When is that girl going to learn I'm not interested? _though Draco, exasperated. He waited several minutes for his housemates to calm themselves before proceeding. 

Crabbe gave Draco a pile of delectable treats from Slakendi's Shoppe of Succulent Sweets, a shop in the small wizarding village near Crabbe's home. Goyle presented Draco with a large box of joke items from Loki's Prankster Palace, a large joke shop outside Surrey that Draco loved to visit. 

Blaise's present to Draco excited him. It was a muggle portable CD player and a pile of flamed CDs. _Burned. Not flamed. _Draco grinned as he heard Harry's voice setting him straight in his mind. There were five CDs, each bearing a different label. One was the Weird Sisters, the group that had played at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. The other four had lists Spell-o-taped to them showing the names of each song on them. One was a mix of wizard and witch music groups, one was a mix of muggle groups, and the other two were mixes of both.

Draco looked round the table at the three piles of presents and grinned. All in all, it was a good Christmas. And he still got to look forward to Harry's gift tonight. This thought made Draco's grin even bigger. Goyle and Crabbe had finally gotten used to seeing grins spread across their friend's face, and seeing his current grin caused them each to sport one of their own. Draco stood and cast the Hovering Charm over his new possessions and started upstairs, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. 

Once the three Slytherins had arrived at their dormitory door, Draco opened it with his free hand. Keeping his eyes on his suspended-in-midair gifts, Draco politely made a gesture indicating the other two boys could enter before him. He was stepping into the room himself when he heard the surprised yells. Draco looked up from his levitating presents to see what the fuss was. And he saw the cause for the uproar instantly.

Harry Potter was lounging on Draco's bed. He had his hands lazily tucked behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles, and was grinning like a house cat that just ate the pet canary. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry was laying onside of the bed he always slept on. Upon further inspection, Draco saw two small gifts sitting at his side. "I was wondering when you three would get here," he said, smiling.

"How the hell did you get in our room?" cried Goyle. 

Harry looked at Draco and winked quickly. "Magic."

~*~TBC~*~


	19. Chapter 19: The Intermission

****

Chapter Nineteen

The Intermission

Harry grinned at the gaping mouths of the three Slytherins. After a minute or two, he uncrossed his legs and sat himself up. Leaving the two boxes on the bed, he hopped off and stood on the dungeon floor. "What?" he asked innocently.

Goyle and Crabbe stood staring at him some more. Draco finally recovered the use of his body after the shock of Harry's appearance. Harry watched as Draco guided his still-floating gifts to his desk. Then, putting away his wand and crossing his arms across his chest, Draco turned to Harry. "Wh-What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Happy Christmas, Dray." Harry smiled widely. He watched as Draco's lips finally spread into a reluctant smile.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Har." Draco's smile faltered a bit. Then Draco's brain apparently registered the fact that Harry'd brought two wrapped parcels with him. "I thought we were exchanging tonight."

Harry's eyes followed Draco's line of sight and glanced casually over his shoulder. "Oh, those?" Harry leaned over and picked up the packages. "Sorry, Dragon Man. As much as you may _believe_ that everything is about you," Harry winked cheekily, "these aren't for you."

Draco's eyebrow lifted, obviously annoyed by Harry's comment and confused about the reason for the two boxes now resting in Harry's fingers. Harry grinned again. "You don't get your present until later. These are for someone else. Two someone elses, actually." 

Harry stepped forward and stopped in front of Crabbe and Goyle, whose hands were still filled with their already-unwrapped gifts. They hastily put their piles on the floor in front of them and each accepted the package offered to them.

Harry tried to hide the look of amusement that was threatening to spread across his features. He knew that although the two boys had accepted him as Draco's boyfriend, they weren't quite sure they could trust him enough yet to call him friend. Harry figured that a small gift to each of them might serve as a peace offering between himself and the two larger boys. At least that was what he was hoping for. Goyle and Crabbe sent wary glances at each other. Then Harry saw their eyes travel to Draco. Harry's eyes followed.

Draco sighed impatiently. "Would you two dunderheads just open the ruddy things already?"

Harry smirked and said, "Really, guys. I haven't enchanted them to blow up in your faces or anything."

The two still apprehensive Slytherins sighed in defeat. They untied the ribbons. As they were ripping off the paper, Harry conjured a small golden yellow fire in midair for them to throw the paper into. "Dray told me about you guys and the whole paper-goes-into-the-fire thing." Harry floated the fire toward them. "Here. Toss them in. One at a time, though. This fire is a bit too small for both at once."

The three Slytherins' eyebrows ran for cover in their hairlines in response to the arrival of the gold flames levitating before them. After another traded glance, Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. Goyle threw his ball into the flames first. The blaze turned a deep green and a pair of translucent silvery ribbons snaked out of the center. They twisted and turned to form the words "Happy Christmas." The surprised pair looked past the vanishing words at Harry, timid smiles playing upon their lips. Draco smiled at his boyfriend. Harry smiled back and nodded toward the fire. Once the flames returned to their original golden hue, Crabbe tossed his ball of paper in. The fire exploded into a mass of green again, and a thin silver thread floated out of the center, curling into the form of the Slytherin serpent that hung above the jade flames. Harry watched the jaws of the boys in front of him drop open once more in surprise and amazement. Draco, whose attention had been tugged to the fiery appearance of his house mascot, looked back at Harry and grinned broadly. Harry beamed back at his astonished boyfriend. 

"You know," said Harry, "There's more to the gifts than just the wrapping." 

Crabbe and Goyle looked down at their hands, suddenly remembering that they still had yet to open the cartons there. They slowly lifted the lids and found that both were holding containers full of sweets from Honeydukes.

"It isn't much, but I thought I would get you guys a little something. You two have been so pleasant the last couple weeks. This is just a thank you for that." Harry smiled sheepishly. He looked at his boyfriend and saw an odd look in his eyes. _What is that look? A bit of astonishment… A dash of pride… and a whole lot of love. Good. I did good then._

Crabbe and Goyle stammered their thanks at Harry, adding "You shouldn't have," and "We didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't even tell Dray I was getting you guys anything." Harry grinned again. _I'm grinning a lot today, aren't I? Well it's Christmas. I'm allowed!_ "The only thing I need from you guys is your blessing for Draco and me." Harry strode over to Draco and slid his arm around the other boy's waist. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and then the couple looked at the other Slytherins. The four boys stared at each other in silence for a moment, the two friends eyeing the couple in front of them. Goyle and Crabbe turned to look at each other and after another moment they nodded, apparently coming to a silent agreement. Goyle stepped forward to Harry and Draco, who stepped apart. Goyle thrust his hand out at Harry, a slow smile coming to his face. Harry took his hand and they shook. Crabbe followed Goyle in shaking hands. 

Harry was grinning yet again. _Well, I think this friendship idea might just be possible yet._ Harry didn't notice, but a single tear traced a path down the cheek of the blonde boy standing at his side.

  
~*~*~*~  


Draco lay on his bed as Harry had four hours prior. His eyes were closed and on his lips was one of the biggest the world had ever seen. After he and Harry got the seal of approval from Crabbe and Goyle, they went to lunch all together. Now it was coming up on dinnertime, and he was getting anxious about that night. _What if Harry doesn't like it? What if-?_ Draco shook his head. Of course Harry would like his gift. It was from him, and Harry loved him. There was no way he wouldn't like the gift. But Draco couldn't help but feel a hint of apprehension. 

Draco sat up finally. He shook his head again, trying to free his mind of the fears plaguing him currently. _Harry loves me, _he repeated to himself._ He will love the gift. Why am I so damn worried?_ Draco threw his legs off the bed and stood. He rolled his head around on his shoulders to stretch his stiff neck, and brushed the wrinkles out of his robes. He crossed to the mirror and fussed with his hair. 

"There's a small bit at the back that's still standing up," said his mirror helpfully.

"Thank you, I saw it," said Draco defensively. He flattened the wayward lock that he'd not seen, and then ran his fingers through his hair once more. Draco grinned at his pleasing appearance and checked his watch. _Dinnertime. I must be going down to the Great Hall now._ Draco leaned down and brushed out invisible creases in his pants and started for the door.

"You look magnificent," called his mirror.

"Of course I do."

  
~*~*~*~   


Harry sat next to Draco, tucking in to the extravagant feast laid before him. He was suddenly starving for some reason, and grabbed a helping of everything possible. Draco raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'm hungry, Dray." Harry looked at his boyfriend's expression and elbowed him before reaching for the plate of sliced ham. "Stop! I'm allowed to be hungry!"

"Yes, dear," said Draco, still amused.

Harry piled some roasted potatoes onto his plate next to the heap of green beans. Draco snorted at the rising mountain of food Harry had on his plate.

"Oh hush up, you little ferret. A growing boy needs his energy!" Harry shoved a spoonful of peas in his mouth and then stuck out his tongue childishly. Draco's eyes darkened at the reference to his brief stint as a rodent. The sight of Harry's tongue, which was, unbeknownst to Harry, covered in bits of peas, amused Draco once more and another snort escaped him. 

Harry turned to Draco, who tried to cover the snort by a cough, and tried to ask "what now?" Unfortunately for Harry, his new mouthful of food made it sound more like "rut maow?"

Harry watched Draco's shoulders start to shake. He quickly swallowed the chicken and carrots that had prevented his speech and sighed, exasperated. "What?"

"You're quite the entertainment when you're hungry, that's all." Draco grinned. He picked up a small bite of his own ham and gestured with the fork. "Eat."

Harry grudgingly obeyed. "You had better be good and stop laughing at me, or else you are not your present tonight." 

Draco looked at his boyfriend, sending him a pitifully adorable face. "I'll be good. I promise." Harry held back a smile as Draco thrust his bottom lip out in a pout.

They turned back to their dinners, and neither spoke for most of the rest of meal. Harry was too busy shoveling food in his gaping mouth. And Harry never noticed, but Draco was busy watching Harry eat, still quite amused. 

After the students and professors had had their fill of the entrees, the leftovers vanished, and desserts appeared. Harry grinned, excited to see the new sweets that appeared in front of him. If he thought he had been full, the feeling vanished at the sight of the cakes and puddings that now sat before him. Draco saw him eyeing the devil's food cake, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, are you still hungry? How is that possible?" Draco looked at his boyfriend amazed.

"It's hard to explain. Childhood thing, really. I'd rather not get into it right now." Harry pushed the images of being starved at the Dursleys to the back of his mind, determined to keep in a happy mood. "Cake, Love?"

Finally the dinner was over, and Dumbledore stood to make his Christmas night speech. "Well, I just wanted to start off by saying Happy Christmas…" Harry tuned Dumbledore out for the first time in his schooling. His mind had turned to the boy sitting next to him. Harry, in need for more contact with Draco, let his hand slip onto Draco's knee. Draco's head turned, surprised. Harry flashed Draco his lopsided smile and felt the knee shiver under his fingers. _I guess that smile really does affect him…_ Harry turned his head back to face the headmaster. But as he did so, his hand explored the lap in which it was resting. Harry heard Draco's breath catch in his throat and he grinned. _How do you like that taste of your own medicine, Dray?_

"…So now I release you to your dormitories. And once again, Happy Christmas." Harry tuned back in to Dumbledore for that last line. Harry pulled back his hand from Draco's inner thigh and stood. Draco stood next to him and whispered in his ear, "Harry, that was not nice. You'd better be glad our school robes are not tight."

Harry snickered and looked at his boyfriend. "That's what you get, Dray. You think you can dish it out but you don't have to take it?"

Draco gave in and smiled. "Hey, you know what time it is, Har?"

"Present time?" asked Harry, excited.

"Right in one!" Harry saw the reluctant smile spreading into a big grin across Draco's face. The two boys walked out into the Entrance Hall. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and turned him so they were facing each other. "Obviously we both need to get the presents. Meet here in ten minutes, alright?"

"Why here?" Harry looked around him. "It's not the most comfortable place to open Christmas presents."

"We're not going to be opening them here, you silly git. I'm going to take you to where we can be alone." Draco's features were etched into a sly smile. "Now go." He turned Harry toward the Main Staircase and slapped the Gryffindor's backside.

"Alright, alright. No need for abuse!" Harry whined, rubbing his bum. As he started up the steps, he glanced over his shoulder at Draco. Harry watched the Slytherin's back retreat as he moved toward the dungeons. _What is that boy up to? _Harry watched Draco until the blonde hair disappeared into the darkness. Then he turned back and ascended the steps to his room to collect Draco's presents. His pace quickened as he got more and more anxious to see where he was to be taken.

~*~TBC~*~


	20. Chapter 20: The Exchange

****

Chapter Twenty

The Gifts

Draco stood in the Entrance Hall, arms crossed, a small bag slung over his shoulder. It had been exactly nine minutes and seventeen seconds. _Where is my boy?_ Just then, Draco looked up and saw Harry clomping down the stairs toward him, his book bag flapping on his back with every movement. A smile spread across Draco's features as he watched Harry jump over a vanishing stair and then hop off the third-from-the-bottom stair to land two feet in front of Draco. Harry's eyes raised from his feet, where he was looking to make sure they landed firm, to the blue orbs of the boy before whom he stood. 

"Hey."

Draco responded not with an echoed 'hey' but by grabbing Harry by the front of his robes and pulling the Gryffindor to him. Harry gasped. Draco's smile had vanished before Harry even got to see it, and was replaced by the Malfoy Sneer.

"You are _late_." growled Draco. He brought Harry closer to him.

Harry's emerald eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "B-B-But-." Draco watched Harry look at his watch. "My-my watch says it's six forty-five. That's when we were supposed to meet, isn't it?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You are late," drawled Draco again. 

Harry stared at the Slytherin. "By five-point-two seconds," said Draco. He winked and released Harry. Harry exhaled thankfully. _He really thought I was mad, didn't he?_

Draco smiled. "Don't you know I can never get mad at you?"

Harry's face relaxed. "I'm sorry. Flashbacks of the last five years."

"I'm sorry too," said Draco. "I was only teasing. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry waved off the apology. "It's alright. I shouldn't be so doubtful of you. I should know better by now."

Draco poked Harry in the chest, emphasizing each word. "Yes. You. Should." Draco grinned at his boyfriend. "Well, Love. Ready for a little Christmas celebration?" 

Harry grinned back. "But of course." Draco held out the hand not holding his bag for Harry to take. 

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco started walking toward their destination but stopped after only a few steps. 

"What?" Harry stopped next to him and sent him a curious look. 

"I want you to be totally surprised." Draco shifted his bag to the other hand and shoulder, and reached into his pocket.

"I'll just close my eyes, Dray," said Harry, closing his eyes to prove his willingness.

"Nah, you could peek," said Draco. When Harry's eyes opened, Draco was pointing his wand at Harry's face. 

"Uh… Draco? What-. What are you doing?" Harry took a pace back, but Draco dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked down at the pale fingers wrapped around his wrist and back to the blue eyes shining back at him. 

"Harry, love. Trust me. Please?" Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. He lowered the wand slightly. "Please?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Close your eyes," said Draco quietly. Harry obliged. Harry heard the sound of Draco's wand swish and heard the words. "_Vista nuvolosa._"

Suddenly, Harry felt something seeping into his eyes. When he opened them again, he could see only a thick, swirling white mist. It was like being inside the mist of a crystal ball. When he moved his eyes, he felt a liquidy substance roll around inside them. He let his eyes wander around, trying to find something to focus on. Then his eyes fell on the only thing he could actually see. 

Draco's slightly worried face stared back at him. "Harry, what do you see?"

Harry smiled, despite his odd lack of most of his vision. "A beautiful angel in the midst of clouds."

"Uh oh. You're supposed to be just seeing me. Bugger, what have I done? We need to get you to the hospital wing." Draco muttered some more, sounding scared. Harry saw him twisting his hands nervously, his face getting panicked. Harry reached out and caught Draco's face in his hands. _Oh! I can see my hands, too! Oh good. I can see my whole body. That's good. Now… Got to calm Dray…_

"Draco. Babe. I only see you. _You're _my angel, Love." Harry smiled again. He saw Draco's face relax again.

"Oh," said Draco, sounding sheepish. _Now isn't that cute? A sheepish Draco._ Harry sniggered quietly. "Alright then. Ready to go?" Harry nodded. Draco grabbed his hand and tugged Harry along down the corridors. 

Harry felt Draco leading him through the hallways. But Harry could not figure out where Draco was taking him. He was led through doorways, secret passages, and tapestries. Or at least what he thought were doorways, secret passages, and tapestries, since he could see only mist and Draco. And he knew he'd gone up a flight of stairs. Draco's smooth tenor voice led him all the way, telling him to duck when he needed to duck, jump when he needed to jump, turn when he needed to turn. This feeling of letting go and having Draco lead him everywhere was a little strange, but oddly comforting. He knew that Draco would do nothing to hurt him. _He loves me too much to hurt me,_ thought Harry. Finally, after a good length of time, and a lot of liquidy sloshing in Harry's eyes, Draco stopped. Harry stopped behind Draco, almost running into him. "Are we here?"

"Yes," said Draco. "We're here." 

"Can I see now?" As much as Harry was comfortable with Draco, he still liked being capable of seeing. _I hope this spell doesn't effect the one Madame Pomfrey did last year… Nah, should be fine… I think._ He watched Draco's back disappear and his face come into view. 

"Let me bring you in first before you can see again." Draco's back appeared again as he turned to where Harry figured the door was. Harry heard Draco whisper "_Amore Allineare._" A second later, he heard a creak of a door opening. Draco turned back to him and grabbed his hands. Harry let himself be guided into the room. 

The room was much warmer than the corridor Harry was just in. He smelled pine and cinnamon. It reminded him of the proper smell a Christmas should have. Harry smiled, breathing in the Christmas smell that was hanging in the room. Then Harry saw Draco's smiling face materialize in front of his otherwise still-clouded eyes. 

"Close your eyes again, Har. I need to lift the spell." Harry obliged once more, closing his eyes lightly. He could sense the wand pointing at his face.

"_Vista perfezioni._" 

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Harry. 

"Certainly," said Draco.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around the small room in disbelief. He shrugged off his book bag, letting it land on the floor, and gaped at the room surrounding him. To his left was a plush couch pushed against the wall. The fabric was a deep, velvety burgundy. To his right, a large brick fireplace with a roaring fire. _That would be why it's so warm in here, _thought Harry. The fireplace was capped with a dark wooden mantelpiece, with two small stockings hung from it. One stocking bore his name on it, the other Draco's. In the far right corner, in front of Harry, was a Christmas tree, at least seven feet high. It was decorated with white lights, green and red glass balls, and silver and gold garland. In the far left, two wing-backed chairs of a dark hunter green, with matching ottomans. When Harry looked down, he saw a large circular throw rug made of twisted greens and reds. Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder as his eyes took in every detail possible. He looked at Draco, who was looking at him with eagerness. 

"What do you think?" asked Draco.

"It's incredible," breathed Harry. He walked over to Draco and slipped his arms around the Slytherin. Harry grinned and pulled Draco's face to his own, kissing him deeply. He put as much feeling behind the kiss as he knew how. When they finally separated, they were both quite out of breath and quite aroused as well. 

Harry wanted to continue their kissing, but if they were ever going to open each other's gifts, they had to get to it. Harry grinned at Draco.

"Present time!" cried Harry happily. Draco just laughed.

"I agree." 

Harry grinned and pulled two packages wrapped in shiny green paper out of his bookbag. "You first."

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco grinned, putting down his bag. He pulled Harry to the couch and they sat facing each other. Harry handed Draco the packages. Draco took the parcels, studying them. One was small, about four inches square and one inch wide. The other was bigger, the shape and size of a small clothing box. This box, however, was extremely thin, about a quarter of an inch thick.

Draco ripped the paper off both boxes quickly, noticing that the paper on the larger package seemed to be heavier, or thicker somehow than the paper on the smaller gift. He glanced at Harry. "Did you enchant this paper too? When Harry nodded, Draco balled up the paper from the smaller present and tossed it across the room and into the golden fire in the grate. The fire seemed to blush as it turned from yellows and oranges to a pale rose. White smoke billowed from the burning paper. Draco looked at Harry, worried that the smoke would cause damage to the room, but Harry smiled calmly and indicated with a nod of his head and the point of a steady finger that Draco should just watch. Draco gazed back at the haze to see it dissipating, leaving only a few wisps floating in midair. Draco watched, mesmerized, and saw the vapors taking form. He grinned as he saw the message created by the small clouds.

__

'I LOVE YOU'

Draco looked back at Harry, smiling. The smoke vanished after a few seconds and the fire reverted back to its original hues. Draco leaned over and places a quick kiss on Harry's lips. He smiled again. Draco balled up the bigger, thicker wrapping and balled it too. Draco tossed the ball across the room like he had with the first piece. Immediately, the flames turned dark green and a single silver thread emerged, wriggled and writhed into the same serpent Draco had seen that afternoon. Then the flames sputtered and turned a brilliant red. A gold thread materialized now and twisting and turning into the Gryffindor lion. 

Just when Draco thought the figures would fade, the two threads curled again, undoing themselves from the forms of the mascots. The fire beneath the threds changed to a blinding white. Each thread twisted into the shape of a face. Draco gasped as he saw his own face appearing over the bright light from the flames. He watched the silver thread curl into the lin of his lips, the point of his chin. At the same time, the gold thread was mapping out the contours of Harry's features. Once each boy's face was created by the fire-born threads, the faces moved together in a kiss. When the thread-outlined lips met, the fire underneath emitted a shower of sparks. Then the images faded and the fire returned to its golden orange shades.

Draco looked at Harry, who was smiling broadly at him. Draco leaned forward again and kissed Harry. After a bit, they seperated, beaming. Draco looked at his lap where the two now-unwrapped white boxes still sat. "Which should I open first?" he asked.

"The bigger one," said Harry.

Draco lifted the lid to the thin box and pushed aside the tissue. There was one crisp piece of parchment, dyed the palest green. Draco eyes flicked back up to Harry's face, emanating questions. 

Harry said, "It's enchanted. I have my own, too. When you write on it, I can read what you're writing, and the same for when I write on mine. So when you want to talk to me, but you can't because you're in the middle of class, just take this out and write. It will look like you are paying attention and taking notes, but really you are talking to me."

"But how will we know when the other one is writing?" asked Draco, intrigued.

"Open the other box," said Harry, ignoring Draco's query.

"But-" 

Harry raised a hand to stop Draco. "Just open the other box."

Draco cocked his head to the side, but shrugged and lifted the lid. Inside was a green velvet box that _just_ fit. Draco upturned the pair of boxes and shook out the velvet one. When it was released, Draco turned it right side up and prised open the lid. Laying inside was the pweter form of a dragon. Its arms were raised, claws and teeth bared as though about to attach. Its wings were stretched out behind it and the long tail, carrying spikes at the end, was curled around its feet. Draco ran a thumb over it and felt not cold metal as one would expect, but instead a warmth radiating from the tiny figure. Draco slid his hand underneath the dragon and lifted it and the silver chain attached out of the box, finding that it was actually a pendant with a chain fixed to it at the base of the dragon's neck. He unfastened the clasp of the chain and secured it around his neck. When it was fastened, the dragon lay against his chest, just low enough that it could be hidden under his robes. "It's beautiful, Harry," breathed Draco, fingering the tiny body.

"He's how you'll know I'm writing," said Harry.

"What?" Draco looked up at Harry, once again astonished. 

Harry took a deep breath. "That dragon is enchanted to be connected to me. When I am near, or when I am thinking of you, he will be warm. I'm sure he is right now." Draco nodded. "When I take out my own parchment, and write the spell words, he will come alive and roar so you will know to take out your parchment. Watch."

Harry reached into his bookbag at his feet and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment dyed the palest blue. He put the quill to the parchment to the page and wrote _'I swear that I am hopelessly in love.'_ Suddenly, the dragon's wings fluttered against Draco's chest, and there was a soft roar that echoed in Draco's ears. Draco gaped, not knowing which he wanted to stare at, Harry for crafting such a present, the dragon for coming alive, or the parchment in front of him. He landed on the parchment, because Harry's handwriting started blossoming on the sheet. _'See, Draco? Works like a charm. Which it is.'_ Draco looked up from the words to the boy in front of him that had just written them. Harry was beaming back at him. 

"Then, when a teacher is coming or we are finished writing, we just say 'deletus' with the quill still touching the page. It will wipe clean, and no one will have any idea." Harry said. When Harry said the clearing spell, both his page, and Draco's had wiped themselves clean. 

Draco gaped. When he recovered, he asked, "But how will you know I'm writing to you?"

Harry reached under his robes and pulled out a chain. Dangling from it was a tiny lion, mouth open, teeth bared. "He will roar at me if you start writing."

Draco was amazed. _How in bloody hell did he come up with this? _Draco put the parchment back in its box and put the boxes from his gifts on the floor at his feet. He pulled Harry to him and illustrated how thankful he was for the gifts with a deep kiss placed on Harry's lips. 

When Draco was finished thanking Harry for the presents, he pulled away breathless and flushed. He grinned at Harry, who was grinning back, flushed as well. "Your turn, Love."

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco was grinning broadly as he reached into the bag he'd been carrying with him all night. He pulled out a box wrapped in red paper and a glittering gold ribbon and handed it to Harry with a flourish.

Harry took it from Draco grinning. He pulled off the ribbon and tossed it aside. Tearing off the paper, he balled it and threw it at the fire. Now sitting in his hands was a small velvet jewelry box, about an inch and a half square on each face. Harry prised it open and gasped upon viewing its contents.

Resting in gray velvet was a gold ring. To any muggle, this would appear to be an average class ring from any high school or university. But to a wizard, this ring was anything but ordinary. The top of the ring was square-shaped, with two stones laid in. The stones were seperated by a diagonal line of running from the bottom left corner to the upper right. The top and left half of the square contained a shining ruby. The bottom right held a sparkling emerald. Etched into each stone was a small figure. The ruby had the Gryffindor lion, standing on his back legs, claws out, teeth bared. The emerald showed the Slytherin serpent, jaws wide, and tongue snaking out. The figures were moving, snapping their jaws and wiggling their tails. Surrounding the squared-off stones was a larger square with writing carved out of it. Above the lion it said _'Harry Potter.'_ Below the serpent was written _'Draco Malfoy.' _There were triangles carved out of each side of the ring. The face on the right had a picture of a Snitch with a broom laying behind it on a tilt. The left face had a tiny version of the Hogwarts crest. 

Harry felt his jaw was surely on the floor as he gaped at the ring sitting between his fingers. Finally, he wrenched his eyes away from the ring to gape at Draco. "It-. It-. Wow, Dray. It's gorgeous," stammered Harry.

"Look inside, Harry," said Draco, pointing at the ring.

Harry turned the ring over and looked inside the ring. On the opposite side from where the jewels rested was engraving.

'_12th October_

Semper Amore'

"It's our anniversary," breathed Harry. He was amazed by the ring. "What's that other bit?"

" '_Semper Amore._' It means '_Love Always.' _It's Latin," said Draco. He was grinning at his gawping boyfriend. "Do you like it?"

"Do-? You must be joking," said Harry. "Of course I like it! I love it! You would have to be an absolute nutter not to!"

"Then put it on," said Draco, waving a hand at Harry. "Any finger on your right hand."

Harry saw a glint of light when Draco moved his hand, but dismissed it. "But isn't it sized?" asked Harry, confused.

"It won't be till you put it on. Magical rings aren't sized until they are worn by the intended recipient," explained Draco.

Harry looked down at his bare right hand. _Which finger?_ He decided on his middle finger and slid the ring on. Instantly, he felt the ring get very hot and mold itself around his finger. Harry smiled and looked at his now-glittering hand. Then he looked at Draco's hands. On his left hand was a ring that was almost identical to the one Harry was now wearing… Except-

"White gold," said Draco, reading Harry's mind. "I had one made for myself as well. There's more to that ring, though. Here." Draco held out his left hand and Harry slipped his hand in. Their rings touched and suddenly music filled the air. After a few notes, Harry recognized the song.

"Oh Dray. That's_ our_ song. It's 'Beauty and the Beast,' " he cried.

"Yes. When we hold hands, and the rings touch, our song will start playing," said Draco, beaming. "But only we can hear it."

Harry felt his jaw drop again. "That's amazing, Dray. Thank you so much." Harry looked at the clasped hands between himself and Draco. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. He kept leaning until he was laying on top of Draco along the length of the couch. Their fingers released each other and started exploring the other boy's bodies. Harry pulled away. "Let me see… There has to be a way I can show you how much I love this gift. Hmm."

"Oh, I can think of an idea or two," said Draco seductively. He wiggled his hips under Harry, and Harry realized then how aroused Draco was. 

"Oh really?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, sir." Draco's lips began tracing their way down Harry's neck and stopping where it was covered by Harry's robes. "Oh, Harry. Problem, Love."

Harry raised an eyebrow. At the look, Draco tugged at Harry's robes. "Hmm. Yes. Definitely a problem," said Harry grimly. "Care to help me out with that?"

"Only if you help me, Har." Draco winked and started undoing Harry's robes.

Harry grabbed at Draco's robes, disengaging them and freeing Draco of them. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Hmm?" asked Draco as he pulled off both sweater and tee shirt, baring Harry's chest.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

~*~TBC~*~


	21. Chapter 21: The Morning

****

Chapter Twenty-One

The Morning

Draco woke up hours later with a cramp in his back and a slight chill. He tried to move to ebb the pain. However, he found he could not move at all, as there was a soft, warm, and heavy mass arranged on top of him so that movement was near impossible. He groaned and opened his eyes. 

There was Harry, sound asleep. Draco then realized why he had a chill. Both he and his boyfriend were quite naked. Even as Draco watched, Harry shivered in his sleep. _Blanket. Need one. Wand. Where? Talisman would have helped… Damn. Robes? _Draco looked to his side and saw that his robes were on the floor just within reach. Draco wiggled under Harry, freeing a hand. He grabbed at the robes and pawed through them with the disentangled hand. Finally, he found his pocket and retrieved his wand. He conjured a large fleece blanket to wrap around Harry and himself. Harry smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Draco.

Draco looked down at Harry. The jet black tresses were falling over his eyes as he slept. Draco wiped the hair away revealing Harry's sleeping face. _He looks so young when he sleeps,_ thought Draco. _You never would have thought he'd been through so much in such a short life._ Draco sighed. He wanted Harry protected as much as possible, and he would do anything to make that happen. Draco thought back to the night Dumbledore asked them to his office. 

Dumbledore spoke of a-. A _something_. Draco didn't even know what kind of protection Dumbledore was considering. Draco sighed. _Harry can't be touched. I won't let Father go near him. I will give my life if it will save Harry's._ Draco surprised himself with that last thought. He knew he was in love with Harry, but he never realized the power behind the love. _I guess I would give my life. _The thought amazed Draco but felt very right. He would do anything to protect Harry, to save Harry. Draco knew that he would. 

He also knew that Lucius and Voldemort had no chance of defeating any spell created by four of the most powerful wizards alive and himself. _Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Harry. No way Father and Old Man Voldie are going to beat them. And after I have two weeks wearing Tyr's Talisman, I'll be pretty powerful myself._ Draco smiled a grim smile and gazed down at his sleeping Gryffindor. "I'll protect you, my love. Always."

Draco felt Harry's arms tighten around his waist, as though Harry heard him in his sleep and was showing his understanding. Draco grinned and closed his eyes. He planned to just lay awake until Harry stirred, but after a few more moments of reflection, Draco drifted off to Dreamland again.

  
~*~*~*~   


Harry's eyes fluttered open. He felt a soft material wrapped tightly around his body. He looked at himself and saw that his fists were tightly clenched around a blue fleece blanket. He grinned and snuggled further under it, starting to close his eyes. But when he moved, he realized something.

__

I'm naked! screamed his head. Harry's eyes expanded to the size of saucers as he lifted the blanket and saw that what his head was yelling was indeed true. He sat up and looked around the room, trying to remember how he got naked and managed to fall asleep. There was a soft sniggering coming from behind him. He swiveled, keeping the blanket tucked safely around his body. Harry exhaled, relieved. 

There was Draco sitting in one of the dark green arm chairs, in all his naked glory. He had one foot on the ottoman in front of him, and his other ankle was resting on the elevated knee. Sunlight was streaming in through the now-un-shaded windows and shining all around Draco. The light made it look like there was a glow glistening on his skin and in his hair. It truly made him look like the angel he was to Harry. And playing upon his lips was an amused smirk.

"What is that look about?" asked Harry, tossing the blanket off himself and walking over to Draco. 

Draco's eyebrow flicked up for an instant before resting in its normal position. "You're adorable when you haven't a clue why or how you got naked." 

Harry narrowed his eyes and kept advancing on Draco. Draco uncrossed his legs and patted his lap. "Come here. Have a seat." 

Harry stopped in front of Draco, whose eyes were trained on his own. Harry lowered himself onto Draco's lap, straddling his legs and putting a knee on either side of Draco. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. Smiles spread across both boys' faces. Draco gazed up at Harry and said, "Well, aren't we randy this morning?" 

Harry winked. "Who? Me?" said Harry innocently. He ran a finger down Draco's chest to the Slytherin's stomach. Harry leaned in again and planted several kisses along Draco's jaw line, and down his neck, ending at the small hollow at the base of Draco's neck. Draco's breath slowed and Harry could feel how much Draco was enjoying the attention. Harry grinned and kissed up Draco's neck, over his Adam's apple and chin and resting on his lips once again. Draco's arms, which had been sitting on the armrests of the chair, slipped around Harry's waist and pulled the Gryffindor closer. Harry kept his lips pressed gently against Draco's lips and flicked out his tongue to trace them. 

Draco moaned softly and Harry's tongue gained access to Draco's mouth. The two tongues fought for dominance and residence, sliding back and forth between the mouths of the two boys. Harry let his hands travel all over the torso of his boyfriend. His hand slid lower and surrounded Draco, gaining another moan from the Slytherin. Harry felt himself being captured, and the two boys synchronized their movements, and through the tongue that still had his own imprisoned he heard himself moan.

"Oh Draco…"

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco sighed, buttoning his jeans. _What a morning._ He grinned for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last twelve hours. After Harry had woken up, they had enjoyed a bit of quality time together. But as it was almost lunchtime, the pair had to be on their way to the Great Hall. Draco glanced up at Harry, whose backside was wiggling in the air, rummaging through the pile of discarded clothing they'd managed to mix together last night as they were undressing each other. Harry's baby blue boxers were just calling to Draco. 

Draco grinned and stepped up behind Harry and wrapped a hand over Harry's bum and squeezed lightly. Harry straightened quickly in surprise. "Hey!" he cried. 

"It's your own fault, Har. It was just wiggling at me and screaming 'grab me now!' I never say no to a wiggling ass!" Draco grinned and bent to grab his black tee shirt from the top of the mountain of clothes. He slipped his arms into the shirt and winked at Harry before stretching to put the shirt over his head. 

Suddenly, he felt lips on his stomach, and felt a tickle as Harry blew a raspberry on his taut abdomen. He dropped his arms quickly, pulling on the shirt and tugging it down over his stomach. "Hey!" he cried indignantly. 

"Turn about is fair play, Dray. It was yelling at me. Who am I to resist?" Harry grinned and pulled on his own black tee shirt, obviously taking great care to not expose his stomach for torment from Draco. Draco shook his head and grumbled, picking up his sweater from the pile and slipping it over his head. _Good show, Harry. Turn about is fair play indeed. But don't you worry… You'll get it. _Draco watched Harry pull on a gray sweater and saw his opportunity. 

Draco launched himself at Harry, knocking him back onto the couch behind him and tickled. _I'm always good at the tickling…_ thought Draco. His fingers flew over Harry's body. Harry tried to wriggle out from under him, but Draco had him pinned tightly. Harry was giggling and gasping for air. His hands were almost completely immobilized by Draco's tickling, so Draco wasn't worried about him retaliating. After five minutes of tickling from Draco, Harry gasped, "Stop-. Please-. Can't-can't-can't br-breathe." Draco sighed and relented. 

"We need to get to lunch anyway." Draco climbed off Harry and stood in front of the couch. Harry sat up, trying desperately to catch his breath. 

"You," said Harry, huffing still and pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "You are evil."

Draco put on the patented Malfoy sneer. "Isn't that what you've always told me?" The sneer melted away into a smile. He put out a hand and pulled Harry to standing. He slipped his arms around the Gryffindor, whose breathing had finally returned to normal. Draco gestured to the two robes still sitting in a heap at their feet. "Let's get dressed and go eat. All that physical exertion made me hungry."

Harry grinned and nodded. They stepped apart and Harry bent to grab his robes. Draco saw the wiggling bum in the air again, and shook his head. _He doesn't learn, does he? _Draco pinched Harry's jean-clad backside again, causing Harry to rise again quickly, both sets of robes in his hand. The Malfoy smirk etched itself onto Draco's features at Harry's scandalized look.

"I told you I can't say no to a wiggling ass." Draco winked and threw the robes around his shoulders and slid his arms in, leaving the robes undone. Harry's eyes contracted to slits as he threw on his robes. Draco pulled his boyfriend to him and kissed him. Harry resisted for a second, but Draco knew that he would give in quickly. He did. 

After a slow kiss, Draco pulled back and smiled at Harry. "Ready?" Harry nodded and the pair picked up their things. At the door, Draco put out his left hand for Harry to take, which he did gladly.

As the happy couple wandered down to the Great Hall, their hands entwined and there was a small clink of rings. A minute later, a woman's voice floated to Draco's ears.

__

"Tale as old as time,

True as it can be. 

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends unexpectedly…"

~*~TBC~*~


	22. Chapter 22: The Donning

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Donning

Harry settled himself in Draco's arms in front of the fire. "So how was your night last night, guys?" He looked around the Gryffindor common room at his friends. Ginny was sitting on Colin's lap in a comfy armchair to the right of the couch. Ron and Hermione were mirroring Draco and Harry's position on the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh, it was lovely," said Ginny. She looked down at Colin lovingly. "Collie was sweet enough to make up his room for us and there were candles and incense and everything. It was wonderful…" Her voice faded off as her mind visibly disappeared to another place and time, namely the night before. 

Harry snorted quietly. _Collie, huh? Well obviously Colin had a good night, too! _Harry looked at Colin. Colin was grinning back at him exactly the way Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, always looked when he just indulged in a delicious dinner of mice. Harry grinned back and winked. 

"How about you guys?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione and Ron. Harry was so proud that Draco was getting over his disgust for the rest of the Gryffindors. 

Harry watched as Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. _And Ron is still amazed that Draco isn't plotting something._ Hermione, who'd just glanced up at Ron, saw the look, too, and elbowed her boyfriend before answering, "Very nice. Thank you."

Ron looked like he wanted to tell how nice it had been, but then thought better of it. Harry knew Hermione was fairly private about what happened between herself and Ron, and made sure that Ron was as well. Harry winked at Ron, knowing he'd probably hear the details another time. Ron winked back and asked, "So how was your night, you two? What did you get each other?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Draco spoke first.

"Har gave me enchanted parchment and a dragon pendant." Harry sat up a bit so Draco could pull out the necklace and show it to the Gryffindors. Both girls leaned in, fascinated. 

"What is the parchment enchanted to do?" asked Colin. Ron nodded. While the girls were more interested in the jewelry, the boys were not. Harry explained that he had a matching sheet and what the functions of both the parchment and the pendant were. The rest of the Gryffindors were impressed and the girls, of course, wanted to see Harry's lion.

"What did Draco get you, Harry?" Hermione looked to her best friend after she and Ginny were finished gushing about his lion pendant. 

Harry held out his right hand and wiggled his fingers. The ring Draco gave him was glittering cheerily on his middle finger and his friends all gasped. The girls gaped at the gold and jewels on Harry's central digit. Harry grinned at Ron and Colin, who were looking quite impressed. 

"Isn't it fabulous?" said Harry. The girls gushed their approval. 

Harry turned his head to face his boyfriend and the current grin spread. Harry leaned in and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Draco evidently wanted more than just a small kiss because when Harry tried to pull away, Draco slipped a hand to the base of Harry's neck and drew the Gryffindor's lips back to his. Harry turned more toward to Draco and relaxed into the embrace. The two lost themselves in the entanglement of their tongues, only to be brought back to the present when Ron cleared his throat loudly and said, "Erm, guys?"

Harry finally managed to separate his lips from Draco's and turned back to his friends. "Um. Oops." He blushed as his friends laughed around him. 

Draco cleared his throat behind Harry. "So, uh. What were we talking about?"

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco pulled out a small bag from behind him, while Harry looked at him curiously. Draco smiled slyly, knowing that Harry did not notice that Draco'd brought the bag with him. Then he pulled out four small boxes, neatly wrapped in scarlet paper and each with a gold bow on the top. He tossed each of the boxes lightly to the correct surprised Gryffindor and leaned back as ten eyes stared at him in utter disbelief. 

"What?" asked Draco innocently. He looked at Harry and winked. The other four Gryffindors sat motionless, gaping at the blonde. "Sorry they're a day late."

Harry grinned at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Draco and squeezed. Draco smiled and squeezed back. Draco watched as Harry turned back to his friends and nodded as if telling them Draco was safe. _You would think they would know that by now,_ mused Draco. _Then again, we've only been civil for a couple weeks… I guess it's still a bit hard to trust me._ "Well, go on then! I promise, they won't bite!"

Hermione and Colin smiled weakly at the joke. Ron studied Draco, and finally was the first to brave the wrappings on the package in his lap. Draco pointed at the paper in the red-head's hand and said, "Toss that into the fire, will you?" 

Ron, as well as the other three gift recipients, looked confused. Harry was wearing a knowing smile. After an internal debate, Ron tossed the ball of gift wrap into the fire. The flames turned white and red stars erupted from the fire. Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron and Colin gaped. Draco and Harry grinned. Recovering from the surprise, Ron lifted the lid of the box in his lap and there was a pile of goodies from Zonko's. Ron looked up at Draco and a small smile spread across his lips. Ron opened his mouth to say something, and it looked to Draco like it was very difficult.

Words eventually melded into a coherent statement, which came tumbling out of the red-head's mouth before he had another chance to really think about what he was saying. "Thank you, Draco." 

Colin, feeling brave after Ron's success, ripped off his wrapping paper and tossed it to the fire. This time there were red flames and golden spirals that shot out like fireworks. He found various and sundry items from Zonko's in his box as well. He stammered his thanks as Hermione and Ginny undid their parcels from the blonde.

Ginny's paper had created a stunning silver flame with blue sparks. Hermione's was green with small shining red hearts. The girls "ooh-"ed at the displays and then opened their boxes. Inside, they both found delectable chocolates from Honeydukes smiling up at them. 

Ginny stood and moved toward Draco. Harry, sensing something was coming, sat up and away from Draco, ready to protect him if need be. Ginny drew even with Draco, who looked up at her curiously. Suddenly she threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged the Slytherin. 

Draco put his arms around her waist gingerly. A faint smile played upon his lips. _Is this an 'I-forgive-you-for-being-so-damn-rude-all-these-years' thing? I could only hope…_ The red-headed girl released the stunned blonde boy a second later and walked back to her seat on Colin's lap. Before Draco was capable of recovering from the sudden embrace from a Weasley, he looked up into the chocolate-colored eyes of Hermione. She grinned at him and placed a light kiss on his swiftly reddening cheek. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy," she said quietly, so only he could hear.

After Hermione had settled back into the arms of her somewhat-jealous boyfriend, Harry leaned back into Draco's arms. Draco felt Harry turn over in his arms so that they were now face to face. They smiled at each other, reveling in the warmth and happiness of one another, as were the other two couples in the room. Then Harry leaned in. Draco felt the tickle on the edge of his ear as Harry spoke.

"Welcome to the family, Draco."

  
~*~*~*~   


A couple days passed, and Harry became more and more comfortable with the Slytherins, just as Draco had with the Gryffindors. They alternated their evenings between the two common rooms. Harry smiled as he sat on a leather couch in the Slytherin common room, Draco lounging on his chest. They were watching as Gregory and Vincent tried to play yet another game of Wizard's Chess. 

Harry watched in amusement. Draco told Harry he'd given the pair books on the game for Christmas, but that they still were not the best players ever. To Draco's delight, every few minutes, Harry would help out either Vincent or Gregory, quietly telling each a strategic move or two. This earned Harry a tight embrace from Draco every time. Harry was happy to learn that despite their gruff exteriors, Gregory and Vincent were nice guys. Vincent had even offered his hand in friendship, as did Gregory. They even called Harry by his given name, telling him to do the same with them. This thrilled both Harry and Draco. 

Harry smiled as Vincent's king surrendered his crown. _This is good. Life is good. New friends. New love. Happiness. Life is very good._

  
~*~*~*~   


At dinner that evening, Draco and Harry were sitting extremely close as they ate, and there was no point in time when their bodies were not touching someplace. Dumbledore was smiling at them broadly, apparently happy that the rivalry was over. Draco actually managed a smile back at the old man. He knew he was going to need Dumbledore's help quite a bit in the following weeks. The hand that was not resting on Harry's knee moved to the pocket of his robes where Tyr's Talisman lay in the small, decorative box it had arrived in._ I need to ask Dumbledore about this._ After the meeting with the headmaster prior to Christmas, Draco felt much more comfortable discussing things with Dumbledore. He was still wary of the professor, but he knew that Dumbledore was on the same side as he was. So, after the excitement of the gift, Draco's mind had instantly been made up. Dumbledore had to know. Draco's free hand wandered from his pocket back to his fork on his plate, and he took a bite of chicken. _I'll talk to the old codger after dinner._

At the end of the meal, Draco watched the ancient headmaster get to his feet. "I hope you all are enjoying your holiday. As you all know, the rest of the student body will be returning in one week's time. I must ask you to do one thing for the benefit of many people." All eyes were clouded with confusion as students and professors alike awaited the request to come. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes landed upon Harry and Draco. Instantly, Draco realized what he was about to call for, and the Slytherin felt pure gratitude toward the old man.

"I would ask," began Dumbledore again, "that the budding companionship of Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy be kept to those at this table. I believe that it is up to Harry and Draco to decide who is to know about their relationship, and it is not our place to discuss it with _anyone_." Dumbledore's eyes rested on each person in turn, gaining some sort of acknowledgment from each. Draco's mind was reeling. _That old man cares enough about Harry that he will demand his professors keep something quiet… Let alone all the students. Amazing._ He looked at Harry, who looked back with his lopsided smile. _We are safe. Thank Merlin._

  
~*~*~*~   


Harry looked up as the headmaster began to speak again.

"And I will alert you of one more thing. Unless you are either Mister Potter or Mister Malfoy, if you so happen to mention their involvement to anyone who is not present right now, you will instantly lose twenty-five points from your house, and whomever you have spoken to will have a memory charm placed on them immediately. Please do not give me a reason to do such a thing." Dumbledore looked sternly at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. The hard look melted away a second later as he smiled broadly. "Now, let us all adjourn to our quarters." 

There was a general rustle as everyone stood and started toward the doors to the Great Hall. Harry watched as Draco rose, moving to the head of the table. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Come with me, Harry," said Draco quietly. Harry cocked his head to the side and followed his boyfriend. _What's going on?_

"Professor Dumbledore? Sir?" Draco walked up to the man. Dumbledore turned and looked down at the couple. His eyes crinkled into a smile.

"What can I do for you, Mister Malfoy?" 

Harry looked on silently as his boyfriend stood in front of the headmaster. "I need to discuss something with you privately."

Harry was confused, as was Dumbledore. He felt the older man's eyes on him, and when he met the gaze, Harry just shrugged. Dumbledore looked back at the blonde teen before him and nodded slowly. "Come with me then. I assume you want Harry to be with us during this discussion?"

Draco nodded and Harry felt Draco reach for his hand. Their rings started playing again as the couple walked through the corridors. Unlike the last trip to Dumbledore's office, Harry did not have the overwhelming sense of foreboding. He was extremely curious, though. 

At the gargoyle, Dumbledore proclaimed "Ton-Tongue Toffees" again. Harry smiled at the password, still amused at the Wizard Wheezes password, and stepped onto the revolving staircase after the headmaster. Draco followed him, and the three entered the office.

  
~*~*~*~   


After they were all seated, Dumbledore leaned back in his high-backed chair and asked, "Now, what is it you need to talk to me about, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and drew out the small box from his robes. It was a wooden box, about three inches square and an inch deep, and carved with ornate decorations. Carved into the center of the lid was a hand with what looked like a beam of light discharged from the palm. Draco stood and slid the box across the desk at the old man. 

He sat back down as ancient blue eyes examined the wooden case and the contents thereof. After the headmaster's eyes registered the inscription on the back of the talisman, the piercing blue eyes flew up to meet young blue ones. "From whom did you obtain this?" asked Dumbledore, amazed.

__

Apparently the man can read Sanskrit… Or whatever that language is on the thing. "It was a Christmas gift from my parents. I would assume it was my father's doing."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "You have not yet enlightened him regarding your relationship with Harry." It was not a question. Just a statement of fact.

"That is correct, sir." Draco decided he just wanted to get to the point so he and Harry could get to bed. "Professor, do you suppose that would be safe to wear the pendant for the two weeks and then pass it?"

Dumbledore was studying the talisman carefully. After a while, he looked up at Draco. "Can you please tell me what you know about this talisman? I am quite curious."

"Yes, sir. I do not know much about it yet. Although, if I ask Hermione, I am sure we can find out quite a bit together." Draco saw Harry's eyebrow disappear under his black fringe at the mention of Hermione, but he chose to ignore it. Draco then explained everything the note from his father had. Dumbledore nodded as Draco talked, obviously taking in everything possible. 

When Draco was finished, the headmaster gave a final nod and stood. Under the watch of the two boys, the older man began pacing. After a moment, he picked up the talisman and, after resuming his pacing, he inspected the pendant again. After several minutes of silence, Draco spoke again.

"Sir?" Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked up. It seemed as though he had forgotten the boys were even in the room. 

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do you think it's safe to wear?" Draco gestured toward the pendant sitting in the headmaster's hand. The antique blue eyes looked down at the talisman and then back at the adolescent blue eyes staring at him. Then he held out the pendant for Draco to take.

"Yes." 

Draco stepped forward and retrieved the talisman from the wrinkled fingers. He looked down at the bronze circle now sitting in his own hands. Then the two pairs of blue eyes met again. "Sir, shall I put it on now?"

"If you wish. But please note the time. You must take it off exactly fourteen days from now." Dumbledore pulled out a complex looking watch. "Right now it is the twenty-ninth of December, seven pm. You must remove that pendant on the twelfth of January at seven in the evening. I don't want to think what may happen if you do not remove it in time." 

Draco nodded grimly and put the leather lacing of the pendant around his neck. The strip of leather attached to the disk was extremely long, and the talisman hit the front of his robes lightly. Draco picked up the charm and dropped it through the neck of his robes and onto his bare chest. The metal was cold for a second. Then, instantly, he felt the talisman getting hot. He pulled a face at the sensation. 

Harry, who'd been watching the whole exchange quietly, put a hand on Draco's arm. "Dray? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Tyr's little necklace has just decided to burn me." He rubbed at his chest where the talisman sat. But there was something wrong. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What is it, son?" asked Dumbledore, concerned for the young blonde.

Draco ran another hand down his chest. _Something is very not right._ "Erm, Professor, I think I need to check something. But you'll have to excuse my actions." 

While Harry and Dumbledore looked on, both extremely worried and confused, Draco undid his robes and shrugged them off and to the floor. Then he pulled the red wooly sweater and black tee shirt from his torso. He gasped as he stared at his now-bare chest. The leather that had been attached to the pendant was gone except for a small, almost-imperceptible knot at the base of Draco's neck. The disk was now embedded in Draco's skin. He looked up at Dumbledore, who looked just as surprised as Draco. And the next words that escaped Harry's mouth just about summed up the thoughts of all three wizards.

"Holy shit."

~*~TBC~*~


	23. Chapter 23: The Talisman

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Talisman

__

"Holy shit."

As soon as Harry heard the words leave his lips, his hands flew up and clamped over his offending mouth._ I can't believe I just swore in front of the headmaster. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit…_ But even as Harry was thinking that, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes away from Draco.

"I was thinking along the same lines myself, Harry." He turned back to Draco and looked at the talisman-implanted chest. He made to touch where the talisman was, but stopped. Cerulean eyes met sapphire eyes. "May I, Draco?"

Harry saw Draco nod and Dumbledore reached out a hand. The ancient fingers ran down the skin and not once were they thrown off course by a ridge or a bump created by the talisman. "Curious," said Dumbledore. "Very curious."

Draco seemed surprised, but unnaturally calm. "I can feel the magic starting," he said, amazed. "I only put it on a few minutes ago, but I feel something happening."

Dumbledore stepped away from the Slytherin, though not averting his eyes. Harry saw the sheer incredulity in the old man's eyes. The typical twinkle was intensified tenfold. Finally, Dumbledore tore his eyes from Draco to gaze at Harry. "You must watch Draco, Harry. If anything should happen, I want you to bring him here. I am not expecting anything. However, just in case…"

Harry nodded. Draco ran his own fingers along his flat chest now. "Bloody hell."

Harry stepped forward, staring at his boyfriend. His eyes followed the markings on the pale chest. Even in the space of those few moments, the talisman, that had been merely embedded in Draco's chest, had all but disappeared into the skin. It seemed now as though Draco had gotten a henna tattoo. Where the leather string had rested, there was now a thin and faint tan line that led to a circle at the base of Draco's sternum. The talisman had become a tan print against the creamy skin. 

Harry put out a hand and traced the markings with his fingers. He felt nothing different at all from the last time his fingers had been there just days ago. The two boys' eyes met, reflecting astonishment. Harry was impressed at the way Draco was handling the situation. _If a necklace had suddenly become part of my body, I don't think that I would be so calm._

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Draco shook his head and said, "You would be fine. You _will_ be fine."

Harry's eyes grew when he realized what Draco's words meant. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," said Draco. "I will be passing Tyr's Talisman to you. You need this power more than I do." Draco stepped forward and slipped his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm alright, Har. Really." Draco's eyes were still fixed on Harry's. Harry could see Draco was telling the truth. He was fine.

Dumbledore stepped forward then, startling the pair. He was holding a small square of parchment. "This note," he said, holding up the square, "says that the two of you are free to stay in each other's rooms at any time, for any reason. You may also know the passwords to the other's common room. And you have free reign to the books in the Restricted Section of the Library to learn all you can about this talisman. I will alert your Heads of House and Madam Pince to all of this. And in a few days, I will send word to you regarding the protection spell." Dumbledore smiled at the boys, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Now Harry, I suggest you take Mister Malfoy and yourself to his quarters. The two of you should rest a bit. It has been a very exciting evening."

Harry nodded, smiling at the headmaster. He slipped his right hand into Draco's left and their rings began singing to them again. They started toward the door and were almost out when Dumbledore's voice stopped them.

"Is that-?" The headmaster tilted his head to the side, as though he were listening to something. "Is that 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

The boys' eyes grew. "You-You can hear that, sir?" stammered Draco. "I was under the impression that no one else should be able to hear the music."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "But anyone can hear, see, or smell anything if only they develop the skills."

Draco looked scandalized until Dumbledore held up a hand. "I assure you, Draco, that you, Harry, and I will be the only ears to hear that song." Dumbledore smiled and made a shooing gesture at the couple. "Off you go, then."

  
~*~*~*~   


The next day, Harry and Draco, with the help of the rest of the members of their respective houses, read through many of the books in the Restricted Section, looking for any and all information on Tyr and his talisman. Much of their free time was spent in the Library. Hermione was the first to find anything. 

"Hey. Hey! _Hey!_ I think I have something!" she cried. She ran to the table the eight students had been working at, waving a book at them.

"What is it, 'Mione?" asked Draco. He surprised even himself when he called the girl by her nickname. Fourteen eyes snapped to the blonde's face. "What?!?" he cried indignantly.

Harry smiled, leaned in, and place an small kiss on Draco's cheek. Still smiling, Harry looked expectantly at the bushy-haired girl who had finally arrived at the table.

"What did you find?" asked Draco again.

Hermione dumped the book on the table in front of him and pointed to a paragraph on the page. "Read that," she said.

Draco cleared his throat and began reading aloud.

~~~***~~~***~~~

__

Tyr was the Norse god of war and justice. He is often depicted as having only one hand. As legend goes, Tyr lost his right hand to the wolf, Fenris. 

Fenris had been bound by the other gods, and challenged to break free. He broke through his bounds twice. The third time he was bound, Fenris asked for someone to place their hand in his mouth as a promise that he would be let free if he could not free himself. Tyr, being the most brave, stepped forward and placed his right hand in the wolf's mouth. Fenris could not free himself, and the gods broke their promise, keeping him bound. As punishment, Fenris bit off Tyr's hand.

~~~***~~~***~~~

When Draco finished, he looked up. "Alright, so the guy had no hand. Woo hoo. What does that mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but it's something." 

Draco grinned. _Even Hermione can get stumped every once in a while. That's refreshing._ He stood and patted her on the back. "Good job, 'Mione. Thank you."

He stepped past her and started off toward the Restricted Section again. Only he and Harry were allowed into the section, so they took turns going in to find books that might help. He wandered back and forth through the books, reading out titles, and hoping there may be something that could help.

"_Moste Potente Potions_." Draco shook his head. "Nope. I already have that one, but it won't help anyway. _Lovely Love Spells for the Cheerful Charmer._" Draco grinned slyly. "Hmm. I might have to come back for that one… Could make life with Harry more interesting." He chuckled and moved on, making a mental note of the book's place. "_Dark Artifacts and their Purposes._ That might help." He picked up the last book and carried it back to the table. _Thank Merlin I keep in shape. I wouldn't be able to carry this ruddy book if I didn't._ He dropped the hefty book on the table next to _Norse Gods: Who They Were, and Why We Care,_ the book Hermione had retrieved from the stacks. 

"Did you find anything, Dray?" asked Harry, looking up. The other six people looked up from the books they were inspecting, interested.

"I picked up one. Hopefully it'll help." Draco tapped the book he'd retrieved and sat down next to Harry again and flipped the book over to get to the index in the back. He opened it and read. " 'Gryffindor's Sword.' Hmm, guess old man Godric wasn't such a goodie two-shoes after all." 

Harry smiled. He was looking over Draco's shoulder as he read. "Guess not. But nothing bad happened when I had it," said Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "_You_ had it? How?"

He watched a blush spread across Harry's cheeks. "Erm. Never mind. Let's get on with it. What else is in there?"

"Alright then." Draco threw Harry a confused look. _He's holding a lot more secrets in that head of his than he's told me. Note to self: Make Harry spill._ He turned back to the book. "Hand of Glory… Bugger. Always wanted one of those."

"No doubt. Ever since second year." said Harry. Draco looked at Harry, surprised. 

"How do you know that?" cried Draco. Hermione and Ron, who had been listening in on the conversation, dropped their heads and became engrossed in the books in front of them again.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Knows-Everything," said Harry, grinning. 

Draco gaped at Harry. He knew he was not about to hear all Harry's secrets now, with everyone else there. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, who sat innocently next to him. Draco watched Harry lean over and look at the book in front of his boyfriend.

"I don't think this page is helping much. Why don't we go to the page with the T's?" asked Harry helpfully. He moved Draco's hand, which had been pointing at the items listed on the page, and flipped several pages till he found the S's and T's. Then Draco's hand was placed back in the book. Draco shook himself and turned to the new page under his finger.

"Sorceror's Stone. Oh, I would love to have one of those," breathed Draco. Vin and Greg nodded, smiling.

"No you wouldn't," said Harry, Ron and Hermione together. The Slytherins looked at the trio, flabbergasted.

"Why the hell not?" asked Vin. 

Ron shook his head. "Just trust us. They are too much work."

Draco looked at his boyfriend, who was staring off into space like he was remembering something from long ago. "What?" asked Draco quietly.

"Just remembering the Sorceror's Stone," said Harry faintly. He shook his head vigorously, as if to clear the memory from his head. Draco frowned. _This boy has too many secrets. _Draco stared at Harry for another minute, and then turned back to the book

"Oh! Here it is, Tyr's Talisman. Page four hundred and sixty-three." Draco flipped the old book to the correct page. There was a picture of the talisman and several paragraphs about it. Draco looked at Harry, excited, and then looked back to the page. He began to read aloud again.

~~~***~~~***~~~

__

Tyr's Talisman ia a rare artifact, indeed. Originally discovered by Sven Eriksen, the talisman is said to have intense magic ingrained in it. When worn, the talisman will strengthen the witch or wizard's powers. This is not to say that the powers already present will be enhanced. Instead, the powers harnessed by their wand will be duplicated and transferred. The bearer of Tyr's Talisman, after the period of two weeks, will have the capability of using magic with or without a wand. There will no longer be the need for a wand, although the witch or wizard may use one if they so desire. 

When an individual dons the talisman, it will integrate itself into the body of the wearer. The talisman must do this to harness the magic within the person. The talisman was made to infiltrate the soul and copy all the powers held within. The talisman leaves a trace of itself inside the wizard or witch's soul that will continue the matching of powers. This disposes of the need to wear the talisman more than once. From the moment the talisman is removed, any powers the wearer gains henceforth will be transferred and translated to the wandless magic as well.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Draco stopped reading and gaped at the book in front of him. A hand trailed to his chest. _This thing is inside my _soul._ Holy shit._ The others were staring at him. Harry looked down at the page. 

"Wait, Dray, there's more." Harry pointed at the page and read aloud.

~~~***~~~***~~~

__

If the wearer tries to remove the talisman before the two weeks has expired, that individual will create the same effect as a dementor does. That is to say, the person's soul will part company with their body. Therefore it is advised that once the talisman is donned, it should not be removed. 

In contrast, if the talisman is worn longer than the two week period, or if it is worn more than once, the witch or wizard will be relieved of all powers, wandless or otherwise. That is to say, the person that tries to enhance his or her powers more than suggested will be punished by the extraction of all magic from their being. This person from that day forward will be incapable of using magic in any way, shape, or form. They would be rendered magic-less, known in ordinary terms as a squib or muggle, depending on their origin of birth.

When the two weeks are coming to a close, the talisman will bring itself back to its original form, so the bearer must not wrench it from their body, as they will take their soul with it. Then, the talisman must be passed along to another's possession within two weeks. Otherwise all that was bestowed upon the individual will be relinquished and the wandless powers will dissipate. 

The burden of Tyr's Talisman must not be taken lightly. This power is extremely volatile if the measures drawn out here are not taken. Great caution is advised when dealing with this artifact.

~~~***~~~***~~~

All eyes were again on Draco. The silence was threatening to become heavy until one voice rang out.

"Bloody hell!" cried Greg.

~*~TBC~*~


	24. Chapter 24: The Worried

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Worried

After finding the information about Tyr and his Talisman, everyone was slightly on edge about Draco's predicament. Harry was worried about Draco, and made sure all the time that the tattoo-like talisman was still marking the pale chest. The last day of the year dawned and Harry checked again for the marks of the talisman. 

__

Still there. Good. Harry looked at the pale face of his still-sleeping boyfriend. _He is beautiful._ Harry put out a hand and pushed the soft hair from Draco's face. Draco stirred and leaned into the touch. The sparkling sapphires were again uncovered as Draco woke. Smiles lit the faces of the two prefects as their eyes met for the first time that day. 

"Morning, Dray."

"Mmm." Draco slid his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry snuggled in happily and smiled into Draco's neck.

"You know," he said. "We should get out of bed and down to breakfast."

Draco grumbled, closing his eyes again. He pulled Harry closer with one hand and tugged the Gryffindor's sheets over his head with the other. Harry chuckled.

"Ah ah ah. Nope. I saw your eyes open. That means you're awake. So get your lazy bum out of bed. Or else." Harry poked at Draco's ribs to emphasize and grinned. The blonde grumbled again and snuggled further under the sheets. Harry slid out of the Slytherin's grasp and off the bed. He walked to the end of the bed and did the one thing he knew would get Draco up. 

Draco yelped as the blankets and sheets were torn off his body and he was left laying on the bed in his boxer shorts. Harry smirked as he watched Draco curl into the fetal position and shivered. "Up," he cried cheerfully.

Draco's eyes opened again and he turned to Harry. Harry almost cringed at the sight of the Malfoy sneer. He was so used to seeing a smiling Draco that he all but forgot how angry those eyes could be.

Harry recovered from the look and grinned again at his boyfriend. "I warned you. This," said Harry, holding up the blankets that were now draped across his arms. "This is the 'or else' we discussed."

Draco grumbled yet again and rolled himself to the edge of the bed.

"There's a good boy," said Harry. He dropped the bed clothes at the foot of the bed and moved to stand in front of Draco. He placed a soft kiss on the cranky teen's nose.

Draco looked up at Harry groggily. "You are an evil bastard. It's a wonder you weren't sorted to Slytherin." Harry looked away. "What?" asked Draco.

"I almost was," whispered Harry, still not looking at Draco.

"What did you say?" Harry could feel Draco's eyes burning into his cheek. Harry cursed himself for saying anything.

"Never mind." Harry turned away from Draco to get ready for the day. But Draco caught his hand.

"No, you're not getting out of this so easy, Harry. You've got too many secrets holed up in that pretty little head of yours." Draco forced Harry to turn back to him and pushed the Gryffindor's face up so they could be eye to eye. Harry kept his eyes averted. "Harry, look at me." Harry finally turned his eyes on Draco. "Out with it. What did you mean when you said you almost were a Slytherin?"

Harry took a deep breath. He stared at Draco, and knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this. He launched into the story of their sorting and how he begged the Sorting Hat not to sort him into Slytherin. He explained how he'd heard only bad things about the wizards that came from Slytherin. "And then you were sorted into Slytherin. And you had been such a bastard in the robes shop before school, and that day on the train. So I asked the Sorting Hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."

The entire time Harry was speaking, Draco's eyes were getting wider and wider. "I can't believe you were almost a Slytherin," he said finally. "Damn."

"Yeah." Harry turned away from Draco and walked to his wardrobe. "I never told anyone that. Except for Dumbledore, that is."

When Harry turned back to the bed, Draco was sitting on the edge again. He was shaking his head. "What?" asked Harry.

"I'm just thinking." Draco looked at Harry. "Life would have been a lot different if you and I were in the same house." The blonde shook his head again, tiny wisps of hair falling into his face. "So many ways life could have been different." Draco looked up at Harry. "We could have been friends all this time. We could have had things so much differently. It's simply amazing."

Harry crossed to Draco and plopped the clothes he'd picked for the day on the bed next to Draco. Draco's hands landed on Harry's hips. 

"Life _is_ amazing." Harry smiled. "Life is just a jumble of choices we make. It is simply a series of moments. And it can change within seconds."

Harry sighed and continued. "There's an old muggle saying. 'Third time's a charm.' We muddled up the first two tries. Then we got our third try and look where it's taking us. This is our third chance." Emeralds caught sapphires and held them in an passionate gaze. A tan hand reached up and rested on a pale cheek. "Two and a half months ago, my entire world was flipped on its end. And Draco, I thank all the gods in the heavens for that night. Because now that I have you, I am complete. I am whole. And I am happy, truly happy, for the first time in my life. And it is because my life has changed. Again."

Emeralds smiled at sapphires. "If life were different when we were younger, this," Harry motioned to the two of them. "This may have never happened. You and I may have never come to this point. We might have never known this happiness." Harry's other hand came up and rested on the vacant cheek. 

"Draco, I have had a lot of shit happen to me in my life. But that shit has made me who I am." Harry sent Draco his lopsided smile. "Hell, half the shit was from you." Draco looked away for a second, guilty. But then Harry retrieved his attention. "But Draco, you have helped shape my life. And I am grateful. I like who I am. And I love who you are. And life is really amazing. Because of you."

A single tear broke free from its prison in Draco's eye, and tried to escape down his cheek. Harry caught it with his thumb and brushed it away. "Yes, life could have been different. But I like the way things have turned out. I wouldn't change a thing."

Harry then closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Draco's waiting lips. They were so involved in the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Oh come on, guys. Would you two get dressed already!" Ron shook his head as he walked to his own wardrobe. "You'd think you hadn't seen each other all ruddy night!"

Harry and Draco broke apart and looked at each other, matching smirks on their lips. _Well there goes that Kodak moment,_ thought Harry. They rolled their eyes at the redhead. Harry grabbed the clothes he'd set down on the bed and Draco walked over to Harry's wardrobe. After grabbing some of his own clothes out, Draco closed the doors. "I think," said Draco, "that it is time for a bath."

"Indeed," agreed Harry. "Prefects' bathroom?" 

Draco nodded and, after they each pulled on a big terrycloth robe and slipped on matching slippers, they started off to the bathroom. As Harry was at the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Ron, we may be a bit late to breakfast."

"Ugh, Harry. Please!" groaned Ron, looking disgusted. "I just don't want to know. Make sure you're out before lunch, alright? I don't want to have to witness a couple of prunes eating."

Harry winked. "I'll see what I can do."

  
~*~*~*~   


Draco plopped down next to Vin and grinned. "G'morning."

"Draco, it's twelve thirty-seven. It's not morning anymore," said Greg, from across the table. "You look quite cheery, though." 

Vin nodded in agreement. "Everything is alright with the, um." He gestured to his own chest at about the same place as the talisman had been implanted in Draco. "_You_ know."

"Yes," replied Draco. "Everything is fine. And I owled Dumbledore about everything we found yesterday." 

"Good," said Vin. "So I suppose we don't want to know where you and Harry were for breakfast."

"Unless you want all the exhilarating details of our snogging session, then no." Draco grinned at the pair of grossed-out Slytherins sitting next to him. "So how was your morning?"

"Oh, same old thing." Greg shrugged. "But Ol' Man Dumbly said he was going to make an announcement after lunch was over." 

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked past Harry, who was sitting on his other side, to the wrinkled and fuzzy face of the headmaster. _I wonder what this is all about…_ Draco shrugged and moved to grab a sandwich off the plate in front of him. 

Hermione leaned toward Draco from Harry's other side. "Everything's alright, Draco?"

"Yeah, are you feelin' okay?" asked Ron, sitting across from Draco.

Draco swallowed the bite of ham and cheese still in his mouth. "Yes, guys. I'm okay. Ask Harry. He did a thorough inspection of me this morning." Draco winked at Harry, who turned a brilliant shade of red.

"He's fine, guys," said Harry, elbowing Draco.

"Ow!" cried Draco. He poked Harry back. "It's not they didn't know where we were this morning."

Harry blushed again. "There's no need to flaunt it, Dray."

"Why not?" Draco slipped a hand into Harry's lap. "I am qoute proud of the fact that we're together! I want to flaunt it as much as possible while I still have the chance!"

Harry put his hand on top of Draco's to prevent Draco from getting a case of the 'Roman Hands.' "Well, fine. You're right. Flaunt while we can, I guess." 

Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry grabbed his face and pulled him in to a kiss. Draco was extremely surprised, but happily returned the gesture, slipping his tongue between Harry's lips. Unbeknownst to them, all eyes had turned to them and were watching intently. They enjoyed the kiss for a few moments until a shadow fell on them and they heard a throat clearing. They seperated reluctantly and looked up.

There was Professor Snape with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Draco and Harry exchanged a half-amused, half-worried look before looking back up at the professor. 

"Will you two boys kindly keep that to non-mealtimes? I don't believe everyone enjoys seeing a pair of boys snogging during their lunch," sneered Snape. The couple blushed. 

"Yes sir," they mumbled together. They turned back to their meals. So did the Great Hall's patrons.

When everyone had their fill of the food on the table, and enjoyed their desserts, the food vanished as always. Dumbledore stood and faced the small gathering.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. Today is the last day of the year, as you all know. I have decided that it would be fun to have a New Year's Eve party for all of us." The small group looked at each other, grinning. "I believe it would be nice for us to bond a bit and enjoy the company of each other in a relaxed fashion. It will start tonight at ten o'clock. I hope you all attend, as it should be great fun. That is all for now. Have a nice day, everyone."

Everyone stood then and started to chat about the party. Draco turned to his housemates. "I wonder what 'fun' Dumbledore has in store for us."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Harry leaned over Draco's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. Draco smiled back. _This is going to be interesting._

~*~TBC~*~


	25. Chapter 25: The Attire

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Attire

Dumbledore watched his students and colleagues leave. Suddenly he seemed to remember something he wanted to say because he snapped his fingers and cleared his throat loudly to be heard over the din. "Ladies and gentlemen? May I have your attention again, please?"

Everyone stopped their movement and chatter, and turned back to the headmaster. _What's this all about,_ thought Harry. He raised an eyebrow in a very Draco sort of way and listened intently.

"I forgot to mention one thing before. I would like everyone dressed nicely this evening." Dumbledore smiled. "Dress robes are not necessary, although they would be appreciated. Muggle clothes are perfectly acceptable, as long as they are somewhat dressy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. When Dumbledore was finished, there was a long moment where no one moved. The students looked at their headmaster expectantly. He cocked his head to the side. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! You may go now."

The students started hurrying out of the Great Hall, murmuring about the shindig to come and discussing their wardrobes.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand. Harry turned. "Yes, Love?" asked Harry, grinning. 

Draco grinned back. "Can we spend the afternoon together before we go our separate ways to get ready?"

"Of course, Dray! You really had to ask?" Harry poked at Draco playfully.

I just wanted to be sure. How about a walk by the lake?" asked Draco.

"Great idea. Meet back here with our cloaks in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"I'll be here."

With that, the two boys split. Harry went up to the Gryffindor common area. After a quick chat with the Fat Lady, a mention of the password, (_'Curly-cues'_) and a mad dash to his room for his winter cloak, Harry was on his way back to the Entrance Hall. When he arrived, he found his blonde beau leaning against a wall next to a suit of armor.

"Shall we?" asked Draco, holding out a hand.

"Let's," said Harry, taking the hand presented. They walked outside and meandered around the lake, talking a little, snogging a lot.

After their second pass around the lake, Harry pulled out his watch. One hand was still blank and spinning lazily. Ignoring that, he looked to the one hand he was interested in. His own face was grinning at him and shaking his head. Harry gasped. The hand was aimed directly at _"Late for dinner!"_ Harry's head snapped up. "Dray. We're late for dinner."

"Bollocks. Well, we'd better get there. It's out last meal of the year, after all." He winked.

The pair hurried off toward the castle.

~*~*~*~

After dinner, Draco stood in front of his wardrobe, hopping back and forth on the balls of his bare feet. Vin and Greg were watching the blonde from their perch on the end of Draco's bed and snickering. He was currently wearing nothing more than a pair of scarlet silk shorts. 

"Oh, what the fuck am I going to wear?" moaned Draco. 

Greg snorted. "Why don't you wear dress robes?"

Draco rounded on his roommate. "And be the only one in robes? Fuck no!"

Vin patted a pale arm. "Draco. Calm yourself. It's just Harry. No big deal."

"It _is _a big deal. I have to look _hot_!" cried Draco. He turned back to his wardrobe and pushed the clothes back and forth frantically. "Guys? Help?"

The pair hopped off the bed and moved toward the troubled teen. "Don't worry, Draco."

~*~*~*~

In Gryffindor, a similar scene was being played out. Harry was standing in green cotton boxer shorts and his fuzzy slippers, hopping up and down in front of his own set of clothes. Ginny and Hermione were the ones sitting on his bed and sniggering. Harry turned around and sent a pleading look at his two favorite women. 

"Gin? 'Mione? Help me? _Please_?" He put on his sad-puppy face and the two girls melted instantly. 

Hermione slid off the bed and put her arms around Harry's muscular torso in a comforting hug. "Harry, whatever you wear, you're going to look great, and Draco will be stunned."

Ginny moved past the hugging pair and stepped in front of the wardrobe. She shuffled through the clothes. When she reached the very end of the line of garments, she gasped.

"Oh Merlin! What do you have these for?" she cried. Harry gasped, too. He tried to snatch the articles out of Ginny's hands, but the girl was too fast for him. _Years of training with six brothers, no doubt._ Harry grabbed at the clothes again, but to no avail. The girls giggled and started playing monkey-in-the-middle, tossing the garments high over Harry's head. When he finally snatched the outfit out of the air, Hermione grinned at him.

"You know," she said cheekily. "We're going to make you wear those clothes."

Harry shook his head, scared. "No, please. I don't even know why I have them! C'mon, ladies. You can't be serious."

The girls nodded, smiles wider than the Cheshire cat. Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"On the bright side, Harry," started Ginny. Harry looked up. "You're going to look hotter than hell."

~*~*~*~

Draco put the finishing touches on his hair and grinned at the mirror. "How do I look?" he asked.

The mirror gasped, as though just looking at him, and there was a soft thump. Draco chuckled. "Thank you." He turned to his housemates and grinned. "Time to go!"

Vin and Greg stood and assessed their handiwork. They nodded in approval and followed Draco out of their room. Draco turned his head to look over his shoulder at his two friends. "Hey guys?"

"Huh?" came the echoed reply.

"No checking out my ass." Draco laughed as he got a pair of thumps on the back of his head. Vin and Greg quickened their pace so the three were walking shoulder to shoulder through the halls. Draco was in his habitual position in the center. It was hard to break the habit of being flanked by the pair. When they got to the Great Hall, the bigger boys took an extra step forward and each pushed open a door. As soon as the doors were cracked, music flowed out of the immense room to the Slytherins' ears. Draco grinned at his friends, who were now holding open the doors dutifully. "Thank you," he said, and he entered the Hall first. He looked around and was amazed.

The Great Hall had been decorated to look like an average living room. Only a lot bigger. There were a dozen couches and at least as many comfy armchairs dotting three sides of the room, excluding the wall with the main doors to the Hall. Between the couches and chairs, there were end- and coffee tables so the partygoers could set down drinks and food. In the center of the Hall, unlike most living rooms, there was a good-sized rectangle that looked like a dance floor. There were also twenty-four black plastic squares suspended seven feet in the air. Each had a different picture, and along the bottom of the frame, there was a small plaque bearing a name. Draco figured these were most likely New Year's pictures from ages past, with extremely thick frames. 

Along the wall without the comfortable seating, there were three medium-sized tables, draped with white satin table covers. The two outer tables were heaped with food, one having actual meal-type foods like chicken and steak, the other having snack foods like cookies, chips and various dips. On the outer edge of both the food tables, there was a wide array of drinks, including butterbeer, pumpkin juice and something labeled "soda." The center table had several rectangular silver and black boxes with all kinds of knobs and lights stacked in the center. On either side, there was a large wooden box with a fabric cover. It seemed that was where the music was being piped from. Behind all this there were several lines of thin plastic squares of all colors, some with pictures.

Draco grinned broadly, bopping his head to the bouncy beat of the music. _This is great. Dumbledore outdid himself on this one._ Sapphires scanned the room, looking for their favorite sight. _Harry's not here yet. In fact, none of the Gryffindors are._ Draco's grin faltered. He was hoping Harry would be there for his entrance. He walked to the closest table and picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice. He turned to the twenty-four giant picture frames. _London? New York? Tokyo? What's all this about?_ He took a sip of his juice just as he heard the doors of the Great Hall open. He turned to look and suddenly the air before him was colored an orangey hue as the mouthful of juice was discharged.

__

Is that Harry_? Holy shit._

The Slytherin's eyes were the size of dinner plates as they followed Harry into the room. Draco could do nothing more than gape at the raven-haired beauty that had entered. 

Draco didn't know where to inspect first. His eyes flicked to the hair first, figuring he would take in Harry's beauty from top to bottom. The normally completely unruly black locks were now pulled neatly away from his face into a short ponytail tied at the base of his neck. Green eyes, which were currently flicking over Draco's form, shone behind thin, silver-framed, pale blue-tinged glasses. Around his neck was the silver chain attached to his lion pendent, currently resting atop his shirt in plain view. Covering Harry's upper body was a shiny black, tailored leather jacket. The sleeves of the jacket got broader as they moved from elbow to wrist. Around Harry's left wrist was his watch. The old, worn band had been replaced by a new black one. Beneath the jacket was a black button-down shirt that was obviously tailored to fit him. The top three buttons were undone, exposing the curves of the young man's neck and the top of a stark white tee shirt. Clipped to the belt loop nearest his left pocket was a silver chain that led to his pocket. Fastened around his waist was a black leather belt with a lightning bolt-shaped buckle. The belt was laced through the belt loops of a pair of pants Draco never expected Harry to wear. Black leather pants. The pants were tight enough to show off every line of his hips, including the circle of a pocket watch in his left pocket, and Draco assumed his backside as well even though he hadn't seen Harry from the back. But as the pants moved down to cover his muscled legs, they were loose enough to permit full movement. The pants ended in a boot cut, fanning out ever so slightly. Covering the teen's feet was a pair of sleek dully-polished black dress boots. 

All in all, Draco could do little more than stare as the sex god before him started moving toward his position. Draco started walking to meet Harry in the middle of the dance floor. Harry sent Draco a lopsided smile when they were just a foot apart. 

"What do you think?" asked the Gryffindor.

Draco's voice seemed to have decided that now was the time to take a holiday, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He reached a hand up, pulled Harry's face toward him, and presented Harry with the most searing kiss anyone had ever experienced.

~*~*~*~

Harry looked down at his leather-clad form. "Do you really think this looks alright?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded fervently. They were both grinning like madwomen. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought the two girls had kidnapped Mrs. Norris and tortured her, or something to that effect. Hermione stepped forward and took Harry's face in her hands.

"Harry Potter, you look like a god. Now stop worrying. You're worse than us!" Hermione smiled and pinched one of the tanned cheeks in her hands. "Calm down."

Ginny nodded again. It seemed she was so stunned that she could do nothing else. _I suppose that crush on me hasn't quite abated yet._

Harry grinned at the girls. "Thank you. Both of you. Really. I doubt I would be able to get this together if it weren't for you."

Ginny managed to regain control of her voice then. "Harry, you look hot!" she squealed. "Ahem. Erm. Sorry." The girl's cheeks stained pink. "Erm. You're welcome."

Harry grinned at the younger girl's outburst. "Thanks Gin." He looked at his Muggle watch, complete with a new black band. "Oh Merlin! You guys! You should have been getting ready already!" He looked frantically at the pair of girls standing before him.

"Not to worry, Harry. We've had our oufits planned out for ages." Hermione smiled. Then she and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. With a wink from each girl and a snap, their school robes vanished to be replaced with two stunning dresses. 

Ginny was now wearing a short, royal blue satin dress that fit her curves perfectly. The dress was cut straight across her chest, and had thin spaghetti straps of gold that matched the golden stitching perfectly. The bottom of the dress was cut diagonally so on the higher end of the diagonal was halfway down her left thigh, and the left tip ended at her knee. Around her pale neck was now a thick strip of the same blue satin as her dress. Dangling from the bottom of the choker was a "V" made of gold. Hanging from her ears was a pair of tiny gold lions, poised to attack. Draped around her shoulders was a royal blue wrap of a heavier material Harry didn't recognize. On her feet were strappy shoes of the same blue, criss-crossing to just above her ankles, and raising her five-foot-three frame an extra inch and a half. 

Hermione was wearing a long evening gown that ended an inch above the bone in her ankle. The scarlet dress had cap sleeves and a wide neckline so her entire collar bone was fully visible. Her neck was adorned with a string of pearls. In her ears were also a pair of lions, ready to pounce. Her shoes were the same kind of strappy shoe as Ginny's, only scarlet to match her own dress. The shoes also had a higher heel so she could be closer to reaching her boyfriend's height. She was holding a pair of long red gloves. 

Harry's eyes felt like they were about to fall out of his head. "Ladies, you look simply beautiful. If I were into girls, I would be trying to ravage you right now!" Harry grinned at the pair.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny shyly. "But we still have to do our hair." She pointed to her head of red curls, still in the same style as it was before her clothes changed. Harry nodded numbly. 

Hermione grinned at Harry's reaction. She conjured a vanity and sat Ginny down in front of it. After setting her gloves down on the new table, she set to work on Ginny's hair. No more than five minutes later, Ginny's hair was pulled up in a twist, with curls spilling down from the top of the back of her head. On either side of her face were two corkscrew curls. She painted lipstick on her lips and stood. "All done," stated Ginny, grinning. "Sit," she said to Hermione.

Hermione did so, and another ten minutes later, her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun as it had been for the Yule Ball two years before. This time there was a single wisp of hair on either side of her face. She did her makeup as well and then stood. She snapped her fingers again and a silver tiara, sparkling with faux diamonds, appeared in her upturned hands. She watched herself in the mirror as she set it in her hair. Then she picked up her gloves and pulled them on. They just brushed her elbows. Hermione looked up and smiled at her friends, who both smiled back.

"Are we ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she said. "Let's go and wow our men." Hermion winked. 

Harry stepped out of the room first, followed by Ginny and Hermione. He motioned for them to stop just before they were in view of the common room. He winked.

Harry descended the rest of the stairs, grinning at his two friends waiting by the fire for their girlfriends. Ron was dressed in brown cordoroy pants, a gray button-down shirt, and Harry could see the hint of a red tee shirt under the gray. Colin was in gray dress pants that carried a heavy crease down the legs. He too wore a button-down shirt with an extra-wide collar. The shirt was the same shade as Ginny's dress. They both looked very nice, albeit anxious. They didn't notice him, so he cleared his throat to get their attention. Ron and Colin's heads snapped up. 

Harry took on an announcer-type voice. "I would like to present the two most lovely ladies Gryffindor House has ever seen, Miss Virginia Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger." He made a wide sweeping gesture toward the staircase and watched the reactions of the boys now standing by the fire. 

When the girls appeared, Harry watched as their boyfriends' jaws fell open. Even across the room, he could see the wonder and lust present in the male Gryffindors' eyes. 

As soon as the girls had reached their beaus' sides, Harry clapped his hands together excitedly. "Can we go, now?" he asked enthusiastically. 

Ron smirked. "Yeah, mate. Let's go see how your boy looks."

Harry practically jumped to the portrait hole and pushed it open. After waiting for the girls to slimb carefully out, aided by their other halves, Harry started walking quickly toward the Great Hall. 

"Gee, Harry," said Colin. "Are you in a hurry or something?"

Harry tried to slow his pace, but he was to eager to see his boyfriend. He tried. But he failed miserably. After about a couple minutes of trying to race after Harry, the two couples behind him told him they would just meet him at the Great Hall. He threw an "okay" over his shoulder and hurried off to the Hall. He made sure that his hair didn't loose itself from the tiny band around it as he rushed to the party. 

Finally, he reached the Great Hall. He stood outside the doors for a moment, brushing nonexistant creases out of his clothes and smoothing down his hair. Then he pulled open the doors.

When he stepped inside, he took a moment to look around at the décor. There were twenty-four televisions hanging in midair over the center of the room, and a big stereo system on a table by the nearest wall. _I must go check out that music collection later,_ he thought. Then his eyes fell on the blonde in the center of the room, staring at a television. Their eyes met. Then, from behind his blue-tinted glasses, Harry took in the clothes adorning his Draco's body.

The blonde hair lay loose, curled up at the bottom, framing Draco's pale face. Harry smiled slightly at the surprise and excitement in the sapphires. On the teen's shoulders was a long black suede duster jacket that ended just above Draco's knee. Around his neck, Harry could see the silver chain that he knew held the tiny dragon he'd given Draco for Christmas. Under the duster was a tight v-neck sweater, through which the top of a black tee shirt was showing. The sweater was the same color Harry saw every day when he looked himself in the eye in a mirror. Harry swore Draco was shimmering. He figured there must be tiny irradescent threads in Draco's sweater. Harry's eyes traveled to Draco's waist where a black belt ending in a snake's head, its teeth sunk into the belt to hold it closed. The belt was slipped through the loops of a tight pair of black dress pants, creased down the front of his legs. The pants clung to Draco's strong, Quidditch-toned thighs. The ensemble was finished off with a pair of sleek black dress shoes.

Harry reminded himself that he still needed to breathe, and slowly started toward Draco. _Come to me, my little stud_, he thought. As though Draco heard Harry, the blonde started moving toward him. When they were finally within reach of each other, Harry spread his standard lopsided smile across his lips. Draco's breath caught.

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something but was incapable. So instead, a pale hand found its way into Harry's hair. Harry felt himself being tugged toward Draco, and his entire body was alight with passion and excitement as he was met with a kiss like no one had ever experienced. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist and pulled him close. _I could stay here forever._

~*~TBC~*~


	26. Chapter 26: The Party Begins

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Party Begins

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, trying to show him how much he loved the ensemble Harry'd picked to wear that night. He felt the same passion sent back to him from Harry. 

Draco pulled away from Harry, bothered by having to hold his goblet of pumpkin juice. "One second, Harry," he said quietly. 

He held his goblet in his left hand, and faced his right palm toward it. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he muttered. The goblet hovered in the air next to the pair. Then Draco turned back to his boyfriend. "Where were we?" He grinned and pulled the stunned Gryffindor back to him, their lips meeting again.

Draco's now-free hands trailed down Harry's chest, feeling the soft material under his fingers. He let out a groan. _What I wouldn't give to rip these clothes off you, here and now…_ Draco felt Harry's hands slide under his coat and around his waist. They rested on Draco's backside and squeezed. Draco let out a soft moan that was thankfully swallowed inside Harry's mouth. The two boys stood in the middle of the dance floor, enjoying the beauty of the other, for several long minutes. Then Harry pulled away slowly.

"So I guess I look alright, then?" he asked, grinning.

Draco's lips curled into a matching grin. "Oh, gods, _yes._ You have no idea how badly I want to lead you off to some quiet, secluded place right now…" Draco stared off into oblivion, imagining what he would like to be doing to Harry right now. 

Harry chuckled, and Draco was brought out of his reverie. "Well! Aren't we randy tonight?"

Draco smiled seductively. "Aren't I always randy?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "A truer word was never spoken," said the Gryffindor, taking on a proud stance. A wink was sent in Draco's direction then. "Unfortunately for you, I think we have to at least stay till midnight."

Draco stomped a foot in mock indignation. "Damn. I just wanted to go have my way with you…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case…" He turned toward the door, Draco's hand in his. 

Draco laughed. "You're right, though, Harry. Dumbly probably wants his two prized students here for at least a little while." Draco spread a seductive smile across his lips. "But don't think you're getting out of a little nookie later." He winked. And he saw Harry's breath catch in his throat. _Ah, the mere mention of him getting some action makes the boy breathless. I must remember that…_

The rest of the Gryffindors entered then. Draco smiled warmly at the four of them. They all looked very nice, especially Hermione. Draco reminded himself that he must tell her that later. _Get on her good side even more._

Draco smiled. He looked up at one of the picture-boxes that was suddenly a lot lower than all the rest. He heard a great deal of shouting and celebration. 

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?" Dumbledore held up his hands. "It is now the new year in Cairo! If you look at the television, you can watch the celebration! Now, can we all get a goblet of something to toast the new year with?"

Draco smiled. _So the picture boxes were enchanted to show each time zone as they celebrated, huh? Impressive, old man!_ Draco picked his goblet out of the air and raised it to the headmaster, ready for the toast. 

"I need to go get something." Harry stepped away from Draco and started toward the drinks. 

"I'll come," said Draco, lacing his fingers between Harry's. Harry smiled. Draco felt his knees get weak. 

__

Damn. Usually it's only his half-smile that gets me. Oh, this is going to be a long night.

They'd reached the drink area, and Harry chose one of the goblets by the bottles marked 'soda.' He grinned at Draco again, and turned toward the headmaster. 

Once everyone had a chance to get their hands on some kind of liquid, Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Here's to the new year in Cairo! Cheers!" He raised his glass to the rest of the gathered, who mimicked the action back. 

"Cheers!"

~*~*~*~

Harry smiled as he took a sip of his cola. _This is going to be an interesting evening_, he thought. He turned the smile to Draco, who looked like he was about to collapse. 

"Dray? You alright?" Harry put out a hand to support the Slytherin. "It's not the talisman, is it?"

Draco shook his head. "No, Har." He smiled faintly. "You're just driving me crazy with that smile tonight."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. You scared me for a bit. I thought that bit of magic before drained you or something."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about, Har?"

Harry gaped at his boyfriend. "That Hovering Charm from before. Don't you remember?"

Draco nodded slowly. "I used my wand, didn't I?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

A smile spread across the blonde's lips. "You mean-"

Harry nodded, smiling slowly. "Yep. Your first wandless magic."

Draco grinned broadly. "Shit! That's awesome! We should tell Dumbledore."

Harry tilted his head toward the headmaster. "I think he knows. Remember, we were in the middle of the room when you did it."

Draco flushed slightly. "Oops. Yeah, we were, weren't we?" 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "Congratulations, though. That's a major accomplishment!"

Draco smiled again. "Especially after only wearing the talisman for a couple days. Merlin! Imagine what I'll be able to do in a week!" Draco grinned mischievously. 

"Oh, I don't like that look…" Harry gazed at Draco warily.

"Come on, Harry. You can't tell me you're not excited about getting this kind of power." Draco patted his chest lightly. 

"Maybe I am, but still." Harry stopped, worried. "It's really dangerous."

Draco sighed. "I'll be fine, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." 

Harry put his free hand around Draco's waist, pulling him close. "You'd better not."

"Oh, get a room, you two." 

Harry turned at the exclamation. Ron and Hermione were coming up from behind him. He grinned at his best friends. So did Draco.

"Hey Draco," said Hermione cheerily. 

"Hey Hermione. You look gorgeous." Draco smiled at the girl.

Harry watched as Hermione blushed prettily, stammering "Th-thank you, Draco."

"You, too, Ron," said Draco as an afterthought.

Ron raised an eyebrow, amused by the Slytherin complimenting both him and his girlfriend. "Thanks," he said finally. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Draco inclined his head. "Thank you."

Harry grinned at the exchange. _It's so nice to see Ron and Dray being nice to each other. _He squeezed Draco's waist, which he'd not let go of. Draco squeezed back, smiling. Harry then remembered that he'd wanted to check out the music selection. He mentioned this to his friends and boyfriend, who all agreed to the idea. As they ambled over to the collection of CD's, Harry smiled to himself. _Ah, life is so good._

~*~*~*~

Draco grinned as he sipped more of his pumpkin juice. "So what's this do?" Draco pointed at a button on one of the rectangular metal boxes. 

"That's the power button, don't push that." Harry batted Draco's finger away.

"Oh." Draco looked at the rows of plastic cases on the table before him. Harry was picking up one every once in a while to check the backs. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll see," said Harry mysteriously. 

"Alright…" Draco frowned, bored. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" 

"Can we go dance?" Draco gazed at Harry, hopeful. 

Harry glanced up from the CD he was inspecting. Seeing the look on Draco's face, he smiled. "Sure. Let me just pop this CD in."

"Alright." Draco waited patiently as Harry slipped the CD into what Draco now knew to be the CD player, and smiled when Harry turned to face him. 

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The pair moved from behind the table and out onto the dance floor. There was a Latin-style song playing at the moment. As they danced, Draco looked up at the- _What did Dumbledore call them? Televisions?_ The big picture thingies. There were ten that kept playing the same scenes over and over. Draco tilted his head in confusion. "How come nothing new's coming on those tell-ee-visions?"

"I asked Dumbledore about that a little while ago," said Ron, dancing nearby with Hermione. "He's got them set so they play the celebration scenes of each time zone that's already passed midnight."

"Oh." Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who was trying his best to keep time with the music. Draco smiled at his boyfriend's lack of musicality. He pulled Harry closer. "Harry, sweetie, did anyone ever teach you how to dance?"

Harry looked back at Draco, sheepish. "No."

"Watch my hips, Babe." Draco put his hands on Harry's hips, forcing them to match his own, which were in perfect time with the music. Harry's face was twisted into concentration, staring at Draco's waist. "Getting better." Once Harry was on the beat with the music, Draco put his left hand on the small of Harry's back, draped Harry's right hand around his neck, and grabbed Harry's left with his right. _This way, Harry won't be hearing Beauty and the Beast at the same time as the other music…_

"I got it, Dray! I got it!"

"Yes, you did." Draco grinned. "Want to try something a little harder?"

Harry raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I thought we decided we were going to save that for later."

Draco sent him a look. "No. Dance moves, goof." Harry nodded. Draco started doing slightly more fancy foot-work with Harry trying diligently to follow. Once they got into the right pattern, Harry began to relax, smiling at Draco.

"I think I like dancing a lot more now," said Harry.

"I'm glad." Draco smiled back at Harry. Just then, the Latin music ended. Draco and Harry stepped apart and smiled at each other. Then a slow song started to play. After a few notes, Draco gasped.

"Harry, you didn't!"

Harry grinned innocently at Draco.

He did.

Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him as the woman's voice sang sweetly.

"_Barely even friends,_

Then somebody bends unexpectedly."

~*~TBC~*~


	27. Chapter 27: The Party Continues

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Party Continues

Harry pulled Draco to him. "Of course I did, Draco. You think I'm going to pass up the chance to dance to our song?"

Draco smiled at him. "You are one in a million, Har."

Harry smiled back. "I know." He winked at his boyfriend. He took one hand in his and curled them both between their bodies. Then his other hand slipped under Draco's duster and around the blonde's waist. Draco's free hand slid up Harry's arm and around his neck. Draco rested his chin lightly on Harry's shoulder. The two boys danced quietly to their song, enjoying the sweetness of the moment. Harry smiled again and slid his eyes closed. The pair swayed back and forth gently, tangled up together, and danced together through the whole song, and the next one as well. After that, another Latin-type song came on, and Draco pulled away.

"Time for more dancing lessons, Harry, my love." Draco grinned widely, moving his hips to the music. Harry stared at him, drinking in the sight. 

Draco's lips were curled up in an intoxicatingly gorgeous smile. His hair was bouncing softly on his shoulders. His hips were moving effortlessly, perfectly in time to the quick music. Draco's eyes, shining with love and happiness, caught his and curiosity crept in. "Har? You alright?"

"Hmm?" At his boyfriend's voice, Harry was pulled out of his mesmerized state. "Oh. Yes, I'm fine." Harry sent Draco his lopsided smile. "You're just… beautiful."

Draco smiled again, and Harry felt his stomach do a somersault. Draco pulled Harry to him and set his hands on Harry's hips. Harry tried to get his body to move like Draco's, but he just was not as fluent in the ways of music and dancing. But under Draco's talented hands, Harry could feel himself starting to catch the beat. Once he did, he and Draco were perfectly in sync with each other. Draco took his hand and put an arm around his waist. Then Harry saw Draco starting to do different dance steps. The first few were what Draco had showed him before. As Harry got more comfortable dancing to the music, Draco added more complicated moves. Harry managed to follow relatively well, to the surprise of both of them. 

As the two danced, Harry was watching every movement of Draco's feet and hips, and every expression crossing Draco's face. The sight was not only enjoyable, it was quite exhilarating. The pure delight playing in Draco's eyes as they danced made Harry want to try even harder to get the right steps. After a couple minutes, the song ended. 

Draco must have known that the song was almost over because just before the finish, he spun Harry around once and tipped him back in a dip. It shocked Harry, but he knew Draco had him in a safe grip. The two of them grinned at each other.

Suddenly, around the couple, applause rang out in the Great Hall. Draco righted Harry and the two looked around. Everyone else had stopped dancing to watch Harry and Draco dance, and now they were clapping and whooping in appreciation. 

Harry felt a blush creep into his cheeks and he looked at Draco. The pale face had the slightest tinge of pink. Harry wondered if that was really a blush or if he was just flushed from dancing. Draco smiled at Harry and the two stood side by side. As if they had planned the whole thing, Harry and Draco bowed low to more applause. 

When they straightened again, Draco smirked at the group. "Now stop gawking at us and get back to dancing, everyone!" The crowd sniggered and those who wanted to keep dancing grabbed a partner and started dancing again. Harry and Draco stepped off the dance floor and moved off to one of the comfy couches. 

Draco flopped down on the cushions and Harry sat down next to him. Draco held open his arms and Harry curled into his boyfriend obligingly. Harry lay with his head on Draco's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Draco slipped his fingers under Harry's ponytail and played with the tiny hairs at the back of Harry's neck. 

They rested there for a while, just enjoying the music and each other's company. After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione came to join them, picking a couch opposite the boys. Harry smiled at them. "Hey guys," he said softly. 

"Hi," said Hermione, smiling. "Harry, I didn't know you could dance like that. Why didn't you tell us?" 

Harry looked up at Draco and then back at Hermione, who was now curled up next to Ron. "I didn't know I could dance like that either. Draco taught me tonight."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry nodded. 

"Impressive," said the redhead. After that, the four friends sat in a relaxed silence. 

Harry's eyes slipped closed as he listened to Draco's heart. The rhythmic thump was soothing. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. A minute later, though, Draco poked at him. "It's almost eleven. Time for another celebration."

Harry sat up. He looked around for his drink. _Damn,_ he thought. _I must have put it down somewhere. _"Dray, I've lost my drink."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "No problem. We'll just go get you another." Draco turned to Hermione and Ron. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go get my beautiful, and apparently forgetful, boyfriend another drink." 

The other couple smiled and Hermione shook her head. "See you in a minute then," she said. 

Harry and Draco nodded and walked off to the drink table.

~*~*~*~

Draco picked up two goblets of fizzling brown liquid. He passed Harry a goblet and looked disapprovingly at his. "Harry, what _is_ this stuff?" He sniffed at his own drink as Harry took a sip of the stuff. 

"It's called soda, Dray." Harry took another sip and swirled it around in his mouth. "I think it's Pepsi."

"Pep-see?" Draco narrowed his eyes as he kept staring at the bubbling drink. "What's it do, make you notice happy people?"

Harry snorted on yet another mouthful of his drink. He choked a bit until he finally swallowed and then burst out laughing. "First off, don't say anything funny while I'm drinking, unless you want it spewed all over you." 

Draco pulled a face and Harry chuckled again. "And second," continued Harry. "It's a muggle drink, so it doesn't _do_ anything. It's carbonated."

"Why would someone want to check how old the drink is?" asked Draco, confused.

"What? Oh. No. Not carbon-_dated._ Carbonated. Um, they mix this stuff into the drink so it gets all bubbly like that." Harry snorted again. "Draco, I really need to teach you more about muggle life."

Draco nodded. He looked down at his drink again. Harry smiled at him.

"Dray, babe. You're supposed to drink it. Not just stare." 

Draco looked up. _Harry looks far too amused by this,_ thought Draco grumpily. "Fine," he said. He stuck his tongue out at Harry childishly and then took a swig of the Pepsi. He swallowed quickly and coughed at the tingling inside his mouth and throat. "Bloody hell, Harry. What the hell?" He pulled a face.

"What?" asked Harry innocently. 

"It tingled! It tingled going down! That's the mark of a poison!" Draco stared at the goblet he was holding. 

Harry chuckled. "Draco. It's a _muggle_ drink. It's not poison. Calm down. If you want to be a wuss about it, get something else to drink. But move fast because it's almost time for Rome's celebration." 

Draco glared at Harry. "I am _not_ a wuss." As proof, Draco took another mouthful of the soda. It didn't bother him as much this time around. He glowered at the drink, not trusting it in the slightest. 

Harry laughed again. "Alright then. Let's go celebrate." At that exact moment, one of the televisions floated down, and the room was filled with the sounds of excited Italians. 

"Dieci! Nove! Otto!" Everyone gathered together under the circle of tellies. Everyone had a glass in their hand and was counting down from ten in English as the Italians did so in their native language. 

"Tre! Due! Uno! Buon anno!" The citizens of Rome cheered and celebrated, sloshing champagne out of their glasses, and kissing each other profusely. 

With a quiet chuckle, Dumbledore raised his goblet to the rest of those present in the Great Hall. "To the new year in Rome! Cheers!"

His students and colleagues echoed the sentiments, raising their goblets in celebration. Each then took a sip of their respective drinks. 

Draco was just turning to ask Harry if he would like to dance again when Harry turned to him. "Dray, babe, I'm gonna dance with Ginny for a bit."

Draco silently raised an eyebrow. 

"It's only for one song, Love." Harry slipped his arms around Draco and sent him a lopsided grin. Harry leaned in and Draco could feel Harry's hot breath on his ear as the Gryffindor spoke. "You know I'll be spending the night next to you tonight. Don't be jealous." A pair of silky lips landed on Draco's earlobe, sucking lightly. Then Harry pulled away and held a hand out to Ginny. 

Draco sighed and twisted to go have a seat until he could claim Harry again. But he could not move, as there was a mass of red satin and curly brown hair in his way. 

"Oh. Hello, Hermione." Draco smiled.

"Draco, will you dance with me?" She sent him a winning smile. 

Draco sent her the trademarked Malfoy single-eyebrow-lift. "You don't want to dance with Ron?"

Hermione threw a look over her shoulder. Ron and Colin were sitting in nearby armchairs, talking animatedly. "Those two aren't big on dancing." She faced Draco once more. "So. Would you like to dance?"

Draco stepped back and bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Miss." He straightened and held out a hand for her. 

Hermione giggled at Draco's formality and slipped her hand into his. They walked out to the dance floor and started bopping away. _Hermione really isn't all that bad,_ thought Draco. _I think Father was pretty off-base when he insulted muggles. I mean, come on! Who else would create a drink that fizzes?_

~*~*~*~

Over the next half an hour, Harry had danced with almost everyone except for the one person he wanted to. Not only had he been partnered with Ginny and Hermione right after, but the three third-year girls from Hufflepuff, and the fifth-year girl from Ravenclaw as well. The Hufflepuff girls, Jueun, Ariel, and Kim, were extremely giggly, and the Ravenclaw, Samantha, was quite talkative. 

Draco had not looked very pleased when each girl asked Harry to dance, but he was not capable of starting a feud over it, as he was asked by each of the girls at one point or another. 

Harry himself felt a stab of jealousy as each girl took their turn with Draco. But as he had said to Draco before, it _was_ only one song apiece, and he would be spending the night with Draco anyway. Harry smiled at the thought as he danced with Samantha. After this dance, he planned to refuse any other requests for dancing so he could spend the last few minutes with his Slytherin. 

The song ended and Harry thanked Samantha for the dance. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she squealed. "I can't believe I just danced with _Harry Potter_!" 

Harry smiled politely, thinking to himself that this was sure to be a 'Dear Diary' night for all his non-Housemate dance partners. As Samantha ran off to chat with one of the Hufflepuff girls, who she seemed to have forged a friendship with, Harry shook his head and chuckled. He started toward Draco. _I wonder who they were more excited about dancing with tonight. Draco, or me._ Harry smiled as an amusing idea floated into his mind. _This could be fun…_

~*~*~*~

Draco wandered to the couches the Gryffindors were sitting on. He glanced in the direction of Vin and Greg, but they seemed too interested in trying to chat up two of the Hufflepuff girls. He laughed softly and sat in an armchair that was set between the two couches that faced each other. To his left, Colin had a drowsy Ginny curled up on his chest. The girl was fighting desperately to keep her eyes open. To his right, Hermione was sitting with her legs curled under her and Ron's mess of red splayed across her lap. Her fingers were absently playing with a few curls. 

Draco smiled at the two tender scenes. And the smile grew wider as he realized something amusing. _I suppose the Weasleys aren't too big on staying up late._ Draco looked around for Harry, wanting to create a tender scene of his own. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of black racing to his side. 

"Oh. My. GAWD! You will _never_ guess what happened to me tonight!" 

Surprised, four sets of Gryffindor eyes and one set of Slytherin ones snapped up at the girly voice. It _sounded_ like a giddy American girl. Hermione and Ginny started giggling as they saw who it was. 

Harry was batting his eyelashes in a _very_ feminine manner. He fanned himself with one of his hands, and the other was pressed against his chest as though he was trying to calm his racing heart. He had actually spoken in a high-pitched falsetto voice, so as to make the whole picture even more amusing.

Hermione stifled her giggles for a moment. "And what is that, Harry? Or shall we call you Harriet?"

Harry pursed his lips sternly and set his hands on his hips huffily. "Harry is _just_ fine. So guess what happened!" he squealed. 

Ron and Colin snorted at their friend's antics. Draco just gaped. Ginny conquered her giggles for just long enough to say, "Just tell us already, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "I got to dance with _the_ cutest guy in the _whole school_!" He hopped in a very surprised Draco's lap and threw his arms around Draco's neck. He then proceeded to cover the Slytherin's face in kisses. "Isn't he just _dreamy_?" cooed Harry, batting his eyelashes at the girls again.

The whole group, save Draco, erupted in guffaws. Draco could not stop staring at his boyfriend. Harry was now beaming up at him. 

"You know, Draco, sweetie, usually a person doesn't like their boyfriend just gaping at them." Harry batted his eyelashes at Draco again. Then he leaned up and set a soft kiss on Draco's lips. 

Draco shook his head, trying to bring his mind back to the silly boy that was now sprawled in his lap. He looked down at the smiling Gryffindor and couldn't help but grin. "You are an absolute nutter. You know that, right?"

Harry's grin spread even wider. "Um. Am I?" He looked to his Housemates, who all nodded fervently. "I suppose I am then." 

Draco smiled. He curled his arms around Harry protectively. The six friends sat together in a comfortable silence, each enjoying their other half's company. After a few moments, the music started to make Draco antsy. Five minutes after Harry's giddy-girl act, Draco was itching to get up and dance. "Har, Love? Do you want to dance?"

Harry looked up at his boyfriend, and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm… I dunno Dray. I kinda wanted to rest a bit…" Harry curled into Draco's chest and breathed deep. 

Draco pouted. "But I want to dance, Harry." He poked Harry in the side. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

Harry curled even closer to Draco, obviously ignoring his whining boyfriend. Another minute ticked by.

Then Harry jumped up and out of Draco's arms. "Okay! Let's dance!" 

Draco looked up at the Gryffindor. "You do not get any more Pep-see. That shit is making you far too hyper."

Harry grinned as Draco rose slowly. Then the two boys scampered off to the dance floor. 

~*~*~*~

Harry grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice. As per Draco's demand, he was not getting another goblet of Pepsi. He figured Draco was probably right. Besides, after eight goblets-full, the caffeine was starting to get to him. He grabbed some pumpkin juice for Draco too. He made his way back to Draco and handed the blonde a goblet. Draco thanked him and turned back to the televisions. The London scene was lowered now, as it was only one minute more until midnight. The Royal Family was shown on the screen, surrounded by cameramen, reporters and body guards. 

"Ten! Nine!" One of the young princes grinned and started the countdown. 

"Seven! Six!" The congregation of twenty wizards in the Great Hall grinned broadly and counted with the boy on the television. 

"Four! Three!" Harry and Draco turned to face each other as the seconds ticked away.

"Two!"

Draco waved his palm at the two goblets of juice, whispering "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ and pulling Harry to him.

"One! Happy New Year!"

The whole world dissolved away as the two boys leaned together and met in a searing kiss. Tongues became active for the first time of the new year, and hands slipped over soft suede, sleek leather, stiff wool and smooth cotton. The two boys sighed in contentment as they separated. They smiled at each other. 

Then after another quick kiss, Harry leaned in and whispered into Draco's ear. "Happy New Year, Draco."

~*~*~*~

Draco felt the breeze of his boyfriend's breath float across his ear. He smiled at the Gryffindor as he pulled back. The two boys gazed at each other for another moment until Harry was nearly strangled. 

"Happy new year, Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck.

At the same time, Draco saw Ron standing next to him. He stuck out his hand to wish Ron a happy new year, but Ron ignored it. Instead, Ron just pulled the blonde to him in a warm hug. "Happy new year, Draco." 

Draco was shocked. After a split second of 'Oh-my-God-Ron-Weasley-is-hugging-me,' Draco put his arms around Ron and hugged him back. "Thanks. Happy new year to you, too, Ron." They released each other relatively quickly and stepped apart. But not before Hermione and Harry caught a glimpse of their boyfriends in the embrace. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco next and wished him a happy new year as Ron grabbed Harry. While Hermione still had Draco in the embrace, she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Welcome to the family, Draco."

They separated and she flashed him a huge smile. She planted a quick peck on his cheek, and the couple went off to spread the new year cheer. Harry smiled at Draco, who smiled back. They moved off to extend their well-wishes for the new year. 

~*~*~*~

Harry held Draco's hand tight. It was one thirty in the morning, and he was exhausted. He looked at Draco sleepily. "Dray?"

"Hmm?" 

"Which room is it tonight?" 

Draco paused a moment. "I believe it's yours, Har. Why?"

Harry looked at him blearily. "Because I want to know whose thimble we needed."

Draco smiled and pulled the small green box out of his pocket. "It is a very good thing I always carry this thing with me."

Harry smiled back and nodded. He slid his arms around Draco's waist and waited for the usual tug behind his navel. It came an instant later. 

There was a faint thump as they landed on Harry's bed. Harry let Draco go and rolled off his bed. Draco whined slightly at the loss of warmth. 

"Draco, shoes off my bed, please." Harry bent over to undo the fastenings of his boots. Harry straightened for a second to hold onto his desk chair, balancing himself as he kicked off the boots. Then he leaned down again to pick up his boots and put them away, unknowingly giving Draco a tantalizing view of his backside.

"Yes, Harry, Love," said Draco innocently as he kicked off his shoes and silently climbed off Harry's bed. 

The next instant, Harry's head flew back to its normal position, six feet in the air. The boots in his hands dropped back to the floor in surprise. The two hands on his bum were not at all expected, as was evidenced by Harry's quick reaction. "Draco!" Harry spun around to face the Slytherin, a stunned look in his eyes. 

Draco just smiled at the Gryffindor. "You should know better than to wiggle your bum in the air. Especially in such delicious pants."

Harry blushed. Draco stepped closer to the raven-haired boy, a predatory look in his eyes. He put his hands on Harry's hips and slipped them around to the backside they had just assaulted. The two boys drew together. Harry slid his hands up Draco's suede covered arms and into the silky blonde locks. Their faces came together then, and lips found lips in a warm kiss. 

Harry's hands moved from Draco's hair to the collar of Draco's duster. He pushed his hands under the soft fabric and started to free Draco from the duster. Draco let go of Harry just long enough to let the duster slither off his arms. Draco then helped Harry out of the leather jacket sitting on his shoulders. Harry wriggled his arms out and led the jacket fall in a heap on the floor. 

All the while, the two boys were still locked together at the lips. Tongues were shifting back and forth between their mouths, practically copying the dancing Harry and Draco had done hours before on the dance floor. 

Harry's fingers slipped down to the waistband of Draco's tight sweater, tugging at it. After a moment, tanned hands traveled up the Slytherin's body, releasing him from the green wool. The boys' lips separated for an instant to let Draco's head pull through the sweater. Harry tossed the garment aside and his fingers were at Draco's waist again, lips already pressed together again. 

Draco pulled back a second later, though, breathing heavily. "Harry, love. We need the locks up." Harry groaned. Draco was right. He squatted down, making sure he did not give Draco another opening to grab his bum, and pulled out his wand from the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing that evening. 

He looked up at Draco. "Dray, you're using your wand. I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

Draco was already rooting for the pocket of his duster. "I know, Har. I know. I don't even think I have that much strength yet." The two boys turned to the door which, unbeknownst to them, had been open the whole time. Draco chuckled. "I don't think Ron would have been very happy if he'd walked by and seen us going at it."

Harry laughed. "No, I don't think so." Harry walked over to his desk and scribbled a quick note to Ron. He pulled out his roll of spell-o-tape and ripped off a piece. He walked over to the open door and put the note up on the door. Then he closed the door and the two teens sent at least a dozen spells at the door. When they were satisfied, Harry sent the last spell, the now-traditional Go-Snog-Your-Honey Repelling Charm, at the door. The two boys set their wands on Harry's desk. Draco moved back to Harry's bed and leaned against it. He crossed his arms over the black, skin-tight tee shirt, his muscles rippling with every movement. He adopted a contemplative air about him and stared off into nothingness. "Hmm, where were we?"

Harry sent Draco a quick lopsided smile and stepped up in front of him. Harry positioned one leg between Draco's legs. Draco's arms encircled Harry's waist, pulling the Gryffindor closer. Harry slowly pushed his hips against Draco, just enough that Draco could see, or rather _feel_, how much Harry wanted him. At the pressure, Draco moaned softly, tilting his head back ever so slightly. 

Harry grinned. This was the opening he had been waiting for. He bent his head and ran kisses from Draco's earlobe to the spot where the blonde's neck and shoulder met. Draco's breath slowed to almost nothing. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Harry settled his lips at that crook and proceeded to kiss, lick, suck, and nibble at the pale skin. Another moan escaped Draco's throat. The Slytherin's fingers were drawn into fists, clutching at the black cotton dress shirt as though it was the only thing keeping him from doing something irrational. "Harry…"

Harry drew back from Draco's neck. "Yes, Love?" He hid a smile when he saw the look in Draco's eyes. As soon as the Gryffindor had stopped his ministrations, the Slytherin's eyes snapped open. The sapphires were plainly screaming for more. 

Draco's breathing was coming raggedly now. He swallowed, trying to regain his oratory abilities. A shaking breath was taken to try to relax himself enough. "Wh-what did you stop for?" breathed Draco.

Harry sent Draco a smirk. "Because, Love. We've got a problem."

Draco's breath was coming a little easier now, but not much. "A-and that i-is?"

Harry looked at his boyfriend and smiled cheekily. He said nothing. He only reached out, snuck two fingers into the waistband of Draco's pants and tugged.

Draco grinned and licked his lips hungrily. "Come here."

~*~*~*~

Harry gladly obliged and leaned in for a kiss. While the pair kissed, Draco's fingers went to work on the buttons of Harry's shirt. _Lucky for me Harry only buttoned four of these things,_ thought Draco thankfully._ I don't think I have enough mental capacity for more than that._

Draco released the last button and spread the fabric away from Harry's chest. Harry moved so that the sleeves could skate down his arms easily. Draco's fingers went straight to Harry's waistband at the same time Harry's ran for Draco's waist. The digits hurried for cover under tee shirts, reveling in the feel of soft skin under the fabric.

Draco licked at Harry's lips and let his fingers travel up the contours of Harry's toned chest, pushing the tee shirt along with it. 

Harry barely had half of Draco's stomach revealed when pale hands found his shoulders. Draco drove the white cotton over the joints, stopping Harry in his crusade to free Draco from black cotton.

Harry extracted his arms from the tee shirt and their lips broke apart to allow Harry's head to pull free from the shirt. Draco took that second to drink in the sight of his half-naked boyfriend. But he only was allowed a second because Harry's hands attacked his shirt with even more fervor and their lips crashed together again.

Draco felt the soft touch as Harry's fingers moved up his chest. He disengaged his lips from Harry's so he, too, could be freed from the confines of his tee shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry tightly as soon as Harry had dropped the shirt on the floor. 

Harry ground his hips into Draco's again, their arousal blatantly obvious to the other. As Harry's fingers wound their way down Draco's chest toward the button of his pants, Draco's breath started coming raggedly again. He closed his eyes and felt Harry's lips traveling along his collarbone. _Oh, great Merlin's beard… If he keeps that up…_ Draco realized he needed to tell Harry. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes. "H-H-Harry…"

Harry unzipped the fly of Draco's pants and stopped kissing Draco's collar. "Yes, Love?"

Draco took another deep breath. "Har- If you don't stop teasing me like that, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from-" 

Draco's statement was cut off by Harry's lips on his. A second later, Harry pulled his face back, a seductive smile on his lips. "Who says I want you to?"

Draco gasped. "Oh, God."

~*~TBC~*~


End file.
